The Batman (Season One)
by epicfortnite1287
Summary: After the death of the Waynes, Gotham became a place of organized crime. And then the Batman appeared, and he, Gordon, and Harvey Dent made a deal to try and take down all the major crime bosses all at once, and rid Gotham of organized crime. How hard can it be?
1. Wayne

**Season One Episode One: Wayne**

Bats fly out of a cave and up into the sky of Wayne Manor, late at night. It's lit up in the dark. Inside, Thomas Wayne is throwing a fundraiser, and everyone is talking to each other and smiling and drinking. Thomas is talking to one of the people there.

"Yeah, things in this city are getting worse, so we're helping Commissioner Murphy clean up the streets."

"And how do you do that?" The guest asks.

"By donating our money to make a task force. With that, we can finally shut down this organized crime that ruins Gotham."

"That's great, Thomas."

"It's why we're holding this fundraiser in the first place. That plus our wealth could keep this task force up for a long time, and people like Luigi Maroni can finally be put behind bars."

"Great. I'll be sure to donate. I want to clean Gotham too."

"Good. We're doing everything we can." Thomas says with a smile.

"I'll be right back." She says and walks into the crowd.

Thomas walks over to Martha pouring herself a drink.

"Should I be worried with you talking with that pretty guest over there?" Martha says jokingly.

"No one can ever replace you, honey." He kisses her on the lips quickly.

"How could I stay mad at you? Especially after my birthday gift." She says, referring to the pearl necklace around her neck.

"I got to talk to some more guests."

"Heh heh. Sure." She says and sips from her drink.

Thomas walks through the crowd when the doors open up and in steps Vincent Falcone. Thomas glares at him with confusion, but then walks up to him.

As he's walking he waves to someone in the crowd.

"Nice to see you here, Ms. Elliot!" He then continues walking to Vincent.

"Mr. Falcone. I didn't know someone of your ego would show up to a tiny fundraiser like this." Thomas says.

"I want to make this city a better place and I appreciate your efforts to do that. Maybe we could work together. Fund this task force together, and put Luigi Maroni behind bars, once and for all."

"Maybe. We'll work out the details later. As for now, enjoy the party!" Thomas smiles and waves to the guest, who walks over.

"Ooh, who's this?" She asks.

"This is Vincent Falcone. A businessman who is interested in helping us, making Gotham a better place. He can help us."

"We're all doing what we can." He says.

"Come tomorrow afternoon, I'll discuss this possibility of a task force with Commissioner Murphy."

"You're a good man, Mr. Wayne. Gotham will be clean in no time!" Vincent says before going to get a drink.

"Freddy, let's go!" Vincent waves to his bodyguard who goes with him to the bar. Thomas takes notice of his face. It sticks out like a sore thumb. He ignores it and continues with his fundraiser.

The next day, Bruce leaves the Manor and starts playing out front, pulling out grass and such. Martha steps out and watches her son playing around. She smiles as Bruce starts running and then trips and falls down a hole. He reaches the bottom and grabs his knee.

"Oh Jesus! Bruce!" Martha runs over to the hole and looks down. She then runs back to the Manor.

"THOMAS!"

Bruce looks into the darkness at the bottom. He hears something and a screech, as he stares into it with fear.

After the doctor leaves the next day, Bruce bends his knee.

"It feels okay."

"Great. How about to make up for it, we go see that movie soon."

Bruce smiles.

"Yeah.'

She kisses him, and gives him a hug.

The next day, Thomas sits down on his couch as Commissioner Murphy walks in and sits down across from him.

"Commissioner Murphy, it's great to see you taking your time to hear this idea. It's true. We've raised enough money to support this." Thomas introduces.

"Well, it's nice to see the faces of Gotham caring about their city. And I do think this is a great idea. I'll try to make this happen as well." He says.

Thomas smiles.

After their conversation, Murphy leaves and waves goodbye.

"Goodbye! Thanks for talking with us!" Thomas says.

Martha walks up.

"He's going to do it."

Later that night, Thomas and Martha have a drink at their dinner table.

"Don't worry about any of this. We'll get it sorted out. Hey, we've got the task force." She says and holds his hand.

Thomas raises his glass.

"To Gotham." He says.

Martha raises hers.

"To Gotham."

They clink together and take a drink. That's when they hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it."

Thomas walks over to the door and opens it.

"Good lord!"

He looks down at Vincent Falcone holding a bloody body in his arms.

"Dr. Wayne, I need your help."

Vincent's son is placed on the dinner table as Thomas and Vincent stand over him.

"Come on, Carmine. Just hold on." Vincent says.

"Alfred! Fetch my medical bag!" Thomas orders.

His butler walks up and hands it to him.

"Thanks."

Thomas takes his supplies and gets to work as a young boy watches from the top of the stairs, unknown to Vincent, Alfred, and Thomas.

"Woah." Bruce states.

In the early morning Vincent and Carmine turn to Thomas and Martha when they're about to leave. They don't say anything and leave. Thomas takes a deep breath when Martha walks up to him.

"Thomas, did you hear the news?" Martha says.

"No. What is it?"

"Commissioner Murphy's been shot. He's dead." She says.

Thomas sits down. "I...what about the task force?" He asks.

"We don't know. We're still waiting for the new commissioner to give his orders once he's put in charge." Martha explains.

"Who's the new commissioner?"

"Commissioner Loeb. Gillian Loeb."

"You know what? How about we do something to get your mind off it? To free you from the stress?"

"Maybe some other time." He says, rubbing his neck.

Bruce walks into the room.

"What are we talking about?" Bruce asks.

"Oh nothing." Martha says.

"What about that movie we wanted to watch?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah, that movie. Why don't we go there? Get your mind off it." Martha says.

"...sure. Maybe sometime this week." Thomas says and gets up and leaves.

Martha gets ready for the movie in her room when Bruce walks inside.

"Why won't you wear the pearls?" Bruce asks.

"Oh, because they're only for special occasions."

"But this movie is special. They look pretty." He says innocently.

"Is the movie THAT special to you?"

"Please? Couldn't we make it special?" Bruce asks.

She sighs. "Oh alright."

Meanwhile, Thomas and Martha walk out of the Monarch Theatre arm in arm. They walk down the street and down an alley. Someone in a doorway loads a pistol. As Thomas and Martha turn, they see the alley just leads back out onto the street they just left.

"Sorry. This just leads out to the street. I think we took a wrong turn." Thomas says.

A man walks up to them and pulls out a gun.

"Wallet. And money. Now."

"Please. Don't do this."

"I will, unless you give me our stuff." He says coldly.

"Please."

"The wallet!"

"He takes out his wallet and hands it to the mugger.

"The pearls." He says.

"The pearls-" Bruce starts before Thomas stops him.

"Okay. Sure." Thomas turns to his wife.

"Dad-"

"Bruce, not now." He says.

"The pearls!" He says.

"You don't have to do this." Thomas pleads.

The mugger goes for them himself and rips them off her neck, and they spill all over the street. Thomas then grabs his arm and grabs him by the collar. The man fires at Thomas's chest, and he falls. The mugger stands back, dropping the pearls and aims at the family with both of his hands on the gun.

"Tom! Oh God, Tom!" Martha cries as Thomas falls. She grabs him by his arms, as his body hangs. She tries stepping back with her husband's body.

"Dad!" Bruce yells.

The mugger aims for Martha.

"RUN MOM, RUN!" Bruce yells as the mugger shoots and hits Martha. She falls forward onto Thomas's body now on the ground, and tumbles face first onto the ground beside him. Bruce falls to his knees and looks at both of his parents bleeding out, and the tickets for the movie start getting stained with blood.

The killer aims his gun for the boy, as Bruce stares at him. His eyes have tears in them, but are filled with hate. His eyes are angry. This unnerves the killer and he scoops up what's left of the pearls on the ground and runs out of the alley and away from the dead couple and their son, as far away as possible, and disappears into the crowds, not to be seen for a long, long time.

Bruce looks at his mother.

"Bruce...Bruce..." She says with her last breath before closing her eyes and not waking up. Bruce weeps over their dead bodies.

Bruce stands in the rain at the funeral. He looks down at their coffins as a man walks up to him and crouches down in front of him.

"Your father once saved my life. Should you ever need a favor..." Carmine Falcone says.

Bruce looks down at their bodies. He starts crying as Alfred helps put an umbrella over his head, as puts his hand on his shoulder. Bruce's voice can be heard monologuing, because apparently that's something that superheroes do nowadays.

"I am alone."

 **The Batman**

END CREDIT SCENE, OR SOMETHING:

Commissioner Loeb sits at his desk when Luigi Maroni walks into his office.

"Loeb, Loeb, Loeb. Finally in your office. Finally the commissioner." Maroni says.

"Guess my wish came true." Loeb says.

"And I granted it, didn't I?" Maroni says.

"Yes...yes you did."

"Now where's my pay? Like you promised."

"Well, I'm no man of my word, but you did help me become commissioner after Commissioner Murphy, was unfortunately assassinated, so this is the least I can do." Loeb says and hands him a couple stacks of bills.

"Maybe we can work together again sometime."

"Maybe. Thanks for the work with Murphy. Couldn't do a better job myself!" Loeb says with a smile.

"Hmph."

And Maroni leaves with his money as Loeb sits back as the new Gotham Police Commissioner.

 **Next Time on the Batman: The Corrupt (1x2)**

Bruce, feeling guilty for his parents murders, comes up with a plan to avenge them. As he acts that plan Gotham slowly turns for the worse.

FQ YBJFKP


	2. The Corrupt

**Season One Episode 2: The Corrupt**

A door opens up to a beautiful, but empty bedroom. A young boy steps inside and stands in the middle of it. It's Bruce's parents bedroom, with Bruce with his head down after the funeral.

He sees a hairbrush on the desk and picks it up.

"What are you doing in here?"

Bruce turns around and sees Alfred.

"The hairbrush. It was mom's. She would use it to get ready while my dad waited for her. He would always get so mad if she took too long." Bruce explains.

Alfred walks over to the young boy.

"Perhaps...it's a little too soon to be in this area of the house. This room will be well kept." Alfred says.

"What's going to happen to me, Alfred? Are they going to let me stay here with you?"

"I cannot say for certain but it looks that way. I will endeavor in every way I can see to it you are brought up in the same manner your parents would."

"What?" Bruce asks.

"Erm...the way I will raise you, will be the same way as if your parents were here. You have me." Alfred explains.

"I don't see how that can happen." Bruce says.

Bruce turns and looks in the mirror at himself.

"I'm an orphan." He says.

He looks back to Alfred in the empty room.

"I'm all alone now, Alfred." Bruce says sadly, and leaves the room, Alfred not saying a word and letting him leave.

At Wayne Tower, Bruce walks into his father's office, and sees the big room. His father showed him this room about a year ago. Then he talked about how he would have this office when he was not there anymore. The thought scared Bruce. Him not having his father. Thomas reassured him that that would not happen for a long, long time.

And yet here he was a year later.

Bruce sat down at the desk chair. That's when Alfred walked in.

"Master Bruce, you have a visitor." He stated.

A young boy ran into the room and stopped on the other side of the desk.

"Bruce." He says.

"Tommy."

Thomas Elliot. His parents were doctors, just like Bruce's dad. Until they got into a car accident, causing his father to die. But Thomas performed surgery on his mother, saving her life. He and Bruce were friends, before either one of their parents passed. Good friends. Martha did so love how close they were. They barely fought. Almost like brothers.

"We have to be nice to you. All kind." Tommy starts. "Or at least that's what Ms. Hyslop said at school."

"Everyone's being kind to me, Tommy. It's boring." Bruce says.

"I think I get to live with Alfred at Wayne Manor. It won't be the same." Bruce says.

"It never really is the same." Tommy states.

"No it's not." Bruce says, awkwardly and looks out the window at Gotham City, the beautiful city. The city his father helped.

"Is this office yours now?" Tommy asks.

"I don't know. I guess." Bruce answered, unsure.

"I heard some stuff. I think if you want to, you can own the company when you grow up." Tommy says.

"Like a job?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah."

"That sounds really boring." Bruce flat out states.

"It probably would. … But hey, so many other people work in offices and business, maybe it's NOT boring. Or maybe you make a lot more money than regular jobs."

"But I'm already rich..." Bruce starts, but then gets quieter as he's embarrassed to brag about his wealth. "I got the money from my parents..."

Tommy started thinking and spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"I would've gotten my money from my mom if your dad hadn't saved her from her injuries from the car crash." Tommy finally says.

"I kinda wish my mom was dead, so I could be rich."

Bruce laughs, nervously.

"Yeah, I guess being rich isn't too bad." Bruce says just to reply.

Suddenly he gets hit with a feeling. He misses them. Of course he missed them ever since they were shot a week ago, but he couldn't cry or miss them for the ENTIRE past week. Possibly living with Alfred, or looking around Wayne Tower, or meeting with Tommy took his mind off it. But now suddenly, it hit him again. The sadness.

All of a sudden, tears started forming in his eyes. He looked out the window. Bruce didn't want to cry in front of his friend. Tommy started looking around the room, possibly taking the hint.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Bruce said, as he got up and quickly walked out of the room, not facing Tommy. His head was down as he walked. Tommy looked out the window as well. He then looked at a painting of Thomas Wayne. He stared at it for a long time.

"I need some allies in the GCPD." Loeb says, talking to Luigi in his office. "Like some cops. People I can trust."

"Well, don't look at me. I don't know." Maroni says.

"Damn. Ever since Thomas and Martha Wayne tried to make this city a better place, I don't have anyone in this damned department."

"You could try Gordon. That rookie."

"No. No he wouldn't crack. Or maybe he would, but he's transferring to Chicago soon. It's not worth the effort."

"What about someone impressionable? That rookie Branden, can be useful." Maroni suggests.

"I'll see about that."

Bruce, who is one year older walks down a dark alley at night. He sees the single lamp post in the middle. It was darkness like this that a mugger emerged from, and murdered his parents.

The mugger.

The cruel, unforgivable, murderer.

Bruce looks down when he hears some footsteps ahead of him. He looks up and sees two street muggers. Pointing their guns at him.

"The watch. Any money you have, kid. Now. And we'll leave you alone."

Bruce thinks. About how they think they can rob him. How they think they can kill him, just like his parents. No. No they can't.

Bruce gets mad. He grits his teeth and glares at them with hate. He takes a step forward, fearless, ready to fight back.

"Yo, I'm not that desperate Schultz. This kid gonna fight back. Get someone else." One mugger says to the other.

"...fine. Let's go." The other mugger says and they both run off. Bruce looks at where they came from.

They didn't kill him. They didn't mug him. They weren't that DESPERATE. Those men were similar to the man who killed his parents.

The mugger.

The poor, desperate, murderer.

Bruce looks down at his parent's graves. On a hill, close to Wayne Manor. Alfred walks up behind him.

"Is everything okay, Master Bruce?"

Bruce is a bit older now. A couple years older.

"I've thought about this a lot. My parents, were killed by a mugger. A desperate one. It was a crime. This whole damn city is filled with crime ever since my parents died. Gotham City was made a worse place. A good half of the GCPD is corrupt."

"And what is it you're trying to say, sir?"

"…what if Gotham City didn't have to be corrupt? What if it could be great? Shining? Like it was before. It would need a change. But we can't sit back and wait for change to happen, Alfred. We'd need to make it happen ourselves. **I** need to make it happen **myself.** I made a promise on the graves of my parents, a promise I intend on keeping it."

"And what is that promise? How do you intend on keeping it?" Alfred asks.

"I can't say. Not right now. But the first step to making a change, I'll start right now. I need to be sent to a boarding school. THAT'S the first step." Bruce says.

Alfred looks at him strangely.

 _ **And so I went to the boarding school. For 6 years, I went on. After those 6 years, I looked at Gotham City. How corrupt it was. How men like Maroni, and Cobblepot, and Falcone rise, and rule the city. And so, Bruce Wayne disappeared. For 7 years, Bruce Wayne disappeared. Where did he go?**_

Bruce is sitting down among almost an army of ninjas with a man in robes standing in front of them.

 _ **I trained for the days to come.**_

Bruce puts on a bunch of armor and sees another woman with a sword, getting ready for a fight. She pulls out a sword and stares at Bruce, with no weapons.

"Shiva." Bruce states as she charges him.

Bruce goes for a punch when Shiva evades and hops over his head. Bruce turns around and swings his arm, but Shiva ducks and kicks him back. Bruce goes in and throws a punch but Shiva grabs his hand and elbows him in the chest. She throws her head back, hitting Bruce in the face.

"Come on! Put in some effort!" She taunts.

Bruce charges and throws a kick. Shiva dodges. Bruce turns around and uses his armor to block some of the sword strikes from Shiva. He blocks one strike and kicks Shiva in her side. He pushes her back. He charges again but Shiva uses her palm to hit him in his face. She pushes him and elbows him in his head. She swings her sword but Bruce barely dodges and falls to the floor.

"Too predictable." She says.

Bruce gets up and starts walking towards her. Shiva backs up until they get near a building with a couple wooden posts around. Shiva stops backing up and holds her ground. Bruce throws a punch when Shiva pushes him back. Bruce dodges her swing and backs up near a post.

Shiva gets closer when Bruce charges and throws a bunch of punches, Shiva ducks and kicks him in the leg, causing Bruce to slip down to his knees. He throws a punch, edging forward as Shiva dodges, and swings her sword.

Bruce then quickly turns around and grabs her sword with his hands, catching her off guard and swiping it from her hands. He punches her in her gut, stunning her, as he takes the tip of the sword and pokes it into the post, stuck there.

He then kicks the sword, and it breaks in half. Shiva looks at him. She lost her weapon. She chuckles.

"Smart." Shiva says as she starts punching and attacking, but Bruce dodges and blocks most of her attacks, but she would get a good hit in. Bruce eventually knocks her arms away when she kicks him. Bruce falls.

"You may have gotten rid of my weapon, but now YOU don't have one." She says.

Bruce reaches over and grabs the sword handle, which still has a bit of a point, and cuts her leg. She yells and steps back as Bruce jumps up and kicks her. She falls to a knee, as he lays the sharp end on the back of her neck.

"What do you call this?" Bruce says.

"Resourceful bastard." Shiva says while smirking.

 _ **And I trained. For 7 years, until I knew, it was time. I had to return. Return to Gotham City.**_

A plane lands in an empty runway. Alfred steps out as Bruce stands there. Bruce hugs Alfred.

"Master Bruce..."

The plane flies through the sky and to the island of Gotham.

 _ **From the sky, the view would trick you into thinking it was clean. But it can be clean again. I can make it clean again.**_

A train stops as Gordon steps out into the crowd. He sighs.

"Jim! Jim Gordon!"

Gordon turns to the sound of the voice and sees a big, bulk man.

"So...you're my partner?" Gordon states.

"Yes. Yes I am. Come on, I'll take you the GCPD. My name's Arnold. Arnold Flass." He says.

Gordon sighs again as he's dragged away by Flass. The plane lands. Bruce steps out and looks at Gotham.

 _ **Gotham. It's time to get to work.**_

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on The Batman: I Shall Become a Bat! (1x3)**

Bruce has gotten training, and he's gotten enough preparation. He should be ready. But something's missing. He needs to make Gotham a better place. But how?

VRPHWKLQJ'V PLVVLQJ


	3. I Shall Become a Bat!

**Season One Episode 3: I Shall Become a Bat!**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. I made a promise on the graves on my parents, that I would fight the same evil that took their lives. I have a mission. I traveled the world to get ready, and I've waited for 18 years. Now I've returned to Gotham City, ready to complete my mission. Ready to save Gotham City.**

I'm sorry for that. I'm still doing that in every episode though.

 **Previously on The Batman...**

Gordon has Flass as a partner

Bruce falls down a well and gets attacked by bats

Bruce has trained for 18 years

Bruce has finally returned home

* * *

A police car drives down the road. Flass is driving it with Gordon next to him.

"Cops got it made here in Gotham City. You've got a good job, Jimmy." Flass states.

"It's Jim. Or just Gordon." Gordon corrects him.

"Take it easy, Jimmy." Flass retorts.

The car screeches to a stop.

"One second, I'll be back." Flass says and leaves the car. He walks onto the sidewalk to a couple 16, 17 year olds hanging out near an alley.

"Mother know you're here, Stevie?" Flass says.

"Oh come on, man, I'm not doing anyth-" Stevie tries to say before Flass punches him in the throat.

Gordon watches without doing anything from the car as Flass throws him into the dumpster and walks back inside the car.

"Was that really necessary?" Gordon asks.

"He was reaching for this in his pocket." Flass tosses him a retracted retractable knife.

Gordon inspects and pulls out the knife. It's a comb.

"This is a comb, Flass." Gordon says to him.

"I'm only human, Jimmy!" Flass says with a smile before driving off down the road.

Bruce walks through an airport as all the reporters start taking pictures yelling:

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne, over here!"

One reporter talks directly to the camera, describing the scene.

"26 year old billionaire, Bruce Wayne has finally returned to Gotham City. His reason for why he's left for the past 7 years, will be explained soon. We will keep you posted."

Bruce steps in the limo that drives up to Wayne Manor.

"It is...good to see you again, Master Bruce." Alfred says.

Bruce looks at Wayne Manor.

 _ **Mother. Father. It is good to be back.**_

Flass walks into the commissioner's office.

"Can I speak to you for a second?" Flass asks.

"...and Gordon, he looks at it like his hands got a disease. Then he throws the 50 in the padre's face. Gives the squad a two hour lecture. Puts Schell on probation. He's just not fitting in, Gill." Flass complains.

"I had such high hopes for that boy..." Gillian finally says.

"I could get the boys together, soften him up." Flass says.

"No. Not while I'm in town. There's enough heat on me as it is. No you'll absolutely wait until I'm at the conference in Washington...2 weeks, Flass." Loeb orders.

Bruce walks up to his parents graves. He kneels down and looks at the graves and thinks.

Flass is driving a cop car in a chase with Gordon. They drive underneath a highway and Flass speeds up.

Flass laughs. It's a deep chuckle. One you can't miss. Gordon remembers it.

"You know, I told you cops got it made in Gotham. Why don't you...relax a bit?" Flass says.

"I have to take down murderers, and thieves, and criminals, I don't relax until I help this city get back up on it's feet." Gordon explains.

Gordon then turns to Flass.

"You should too." Gordon says.

Flass gets a bit mad and makes a sharp, hard turn down the street after the car.

Bruce breaks a brick block in his front yard.

 _ **I'm not ready. I have the means. The skill...but not the method.**_

Bruce turns and kicks a small tree. The trunk cracks and falls over.

 _ **That's not true. I have hundreds of methods. But something's missing. Something isn't right.**_

Bruce stands around his training area, with everything broken.

 _ **I have to wait. I have to wait.**_

Gordon walks into the parking lot of the GCPD building. He's ready to go to work. That's when he hears a voice from behind him.

"Going to work?"

Gordon turns and sees four masked men enter the lot with baseball bats.

"Going to be late." One says.

Gordon turns around and punches an attacker from behind, knocking him out cold. The four men charge and Gordon kicks two back. He starts punching and beating the third attacker across the face, but gets hit by the fourth, and the three others get up and start beating him with their bats, before then leaving him there to bleed.

Gordon hears one of them laugh. And he knows.

Bruce puts on an armored suit. He puts on a ski mask, on a rooftop and looks across the city.

 _ **I look like a thug. One of these cowards. Superstitious and cowardly. Only there's one difference. I'm not.**_

Bruce jumps off the roof and to a lower one. Bruce sees a thief walk through a parking lot and sees a nice car. The thief breaks into the car. That's when Bruce in his suit drops down in front of it. He gives him a glare.

"What the hell?" The thief says.

"Get out of the car." Bruce growls.

The thief steps out with a gun and fires. Bruce tumbles and ducks behind the front of a car. The thief points a gun at Bruce that he knocks out of his hand. Bruce kicks him. Bruce punches him and grabs him by the collar.

"Who are you man? Let go of me you crazy bastard!" The thief yells.

Bruce throws him to the ground, and Bruce kicks him down, knocking him out.

 _ **He wasn't afraid.**_

Gordon walks into the GCPD building and continues working. Flass walks up to him.

"Woah, Jimmy! Where'd you get those scars?" Flass asks.

"I fell." Gordon grunts.

"Well, you better watch your step." Flass slaps him on the back and starts to leave.

"Say hi to Barbara for me." He says.

Bruce sees an arms deal. One thug picks up a gun and smiles. That's when Bruce drops down and starts fighting.

 _ **These men are easy to take down. I've trained for years to do it. But I also have to be smart about this. 3 men have guns. I have to take them out first.**_

Bruce runs and jumps towards one man with a gun. He knocks him out. He punches one gunman when the one behind him fires. One bullet hits Bruce and it grazes across his chest. Bruce falls to the ground and yells.

"DIE, you freak!" One screams.

Some other thugs tackle Bruce. Bruce grunts and throws the men off of him when he gets hit in his back by a gun. Bruce turns and knocks the gun out of his hand. The thug kicks him. Bruce jumps up and punches him. Bruce turns and beats up the rest of the thugs.

Bruce holds the grazed part of his chest. He wipes away a drop of blood off the ground. He turns around looking for blood when he sees a thug stand up with a pistol. The thug fires and the bullet hits him in his belly. He screams and falls.

He covers his wound and gets up and runs. He grits his teeth. He tries climbing up a building as the thug shoots again and a bullet hits his leg. Bruce yells as some blood falls onto a fire escape. Bruce reaches the roof and collapses.

Bruce wipes away the blood and covers his wound in his leg and limps to a nearby parking lot. He sits in his car and rips off his mask. He coughs. He takes his hands off his wounds as his blood pours all over the seat and car.

His hand shakes as he tries starting his car and drives away.

 _ **He wasn't afraid.**_

Gordon starts driving his own car down an empty, dark road. He's on his police radio, and still has scars from when he was beaten up.

"Where's Detective Flass?" He asks over the radio.

"Probably out playing poker with the guys, getting drunk. Left just after you came in." Merkel says.

"Thanks, Merkel." Gordon says as he drives up to the house and stops. All the lights in his car are off an Gordon waits. Then Flass stumbles out, drunk. He gets in his car and drives away from the house, nearly running over the mailbox. He drives on the dark road when Gordon drives up next to him and runs him off the road.

Gordon and Flass step out.

"Jimmy..." Flass starts.

Gordon drops his gun. Flass drops his.

Gordon knows Flass is the man who attacked him. It's time to get revenge. Gordon punches Flass in his forehead, dodging Flass' swing. Gordon ducks a couple punches when he chops his throat. Flass coughs and back up, stunned.

Flass tries throwing a few more punches, but Gordon dodges them all. And then Gordon starts punching him, beating him until Flass falls, and Gordon punches his face into the ground. Gordon then rips off all his clothing and throws them into the woods. He takes Flass' gun and throws it into the woods, and locks Flass in his own handcuffs.

He knows Flass' ego won't report it anyways. Gordon drives off, and leaves him there until morning.

Bruce stumbles into his father's office in Wayne Manor. Bruce collapses into his father's chair, and stares at a small statue of him.

 _ **Father, I'm afraid I might have to die tonight. The mission isn't working. Something's missing. I'm trying to help Gotham. But I can't. They're not afraid. They're not afraid of me. If I ring this bell, Alfred will come. Another gift to me from you. He'll fix the bullet wounds. But I can't ring this bell until I find the something missing. I have waited 18 years, and I CANNOT wait any longer. I have to know. How do I do it? I have to know tonight. I have to know.**_

Bruce closes his eyes for a few seconds and opens them again. He then hears a call in the night, and the window of the study breaks. Glass flies all over the floor. Bruce looks and sees something. A creature. A winged, furry creature which broke through the window, and perches on his father's statue. It hisses.

 _ **I know that. Frightened me when I was a boy. Frightened...**_

Bruce smiles.

 _ **Yes father...I shall become a bat!**_

Bruce reaches for the bell.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on The Batman: Urban Legend (1x4)**

The legend of Batman sweeps throughout the streets of Gotham. Those who haven't met him doubt his existence, and those who have regret it. Loeb orders the every cop he can to go after the Batman, and bring an end to his crusade. Essen, Gordon, Branden. But Batman won't stop until his city is clean. How far will either of them go?

WKB ELOOLRQDLUH LV JRQB


	4. Urban Legend

**Season One Episode 4: Urban Legend**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. I made a promise on the graves on my parents, that I would fight the same evil that took their lives. I have a mission. I traveled the world to get ready, and I've waited for 18 years. Now I've returned to Gotham City, ready to complete my mission. Ready to save Gotham City.**

A/N: Still sorry for that. And I know it's annoying but this is the last chapter that's from Year One. Next week will be something different. Promise.

 **Previously on the Batman...**

Bruce has become Batman

Gordon has beat up Flass

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later...**

Bruce starts putting on his suit in the Cave underneath his Manor. His entire body is drenched in shadows. Alfred stands behind him holding his mask. Bruce lays his hand out. Alfred puts the mask in his hand. Bruce holds it and looks down on it.

His mask.

His promise.

His crusade.

He puts it on and turns around. Only now can Alfred see him. Batman squints his eyes.

"My God..." Alfred states as Bruce leaves the cave.

Meanwhile, Commissioner Loeb sits in his home, on the phone with Sal Maroni.

"I know Falcone is big, but I have a plan on how to take him down. I heard Hill might have some important evidence in City Hall on Falcone."

...

"You know how Hill is corrupt. The bastard's working with him. Soon we'll take him down, and you can rise to the top, my friend."

...

"I know Hill has power over me, but that won't stop us."

That's when the lights go out.

"Sal? Sal?" Loeb says into the dead phone.

"What the hell?" He asks and looks around his house. He looks up the stairs at the floor above him and sees a shadowy figure, with a long flowing cape standing there. The only other color on him besides black are his white eyes.

"Gillian Loeb." He speaks. It's a human voice. It's clear. But it's also angry.

"From this moment on, you are not safe." He states and disappears.

"I want this vigilante FOUND, Gordon! Or it's your job!" Loeb orders as Gordon steps out of his office.

Meanwhile, a riot in Robinson Park starts, people getting mad as a SWAT team shows up, led by the leader: Branden. A corrupt and brutal leader. Good friends with Loeb.

"Alright men, let's calm this riot down." Branden orders as they launch tear gas and start shouting at people to get down. They even hit calm people with their guns in the back, threatening them with shooting them.

Gordon hears of this back at the GCPD.

"Didn't even leave the statues standing?" He asks in disbelief.

"No." A cop tells him.

"Jesus. Would hate to get on this guy's bad side." Gordon says and sips his coffee.

Gordon and another cop named Sarah Essen walk into the DA's office.

"Mr. Dent?" Gordon asks.

Harvey Dent stands up from his desk.

"Yes?" He replies.

"We need to ask you a few questions. Where were you on the following dates?" Gordon begins.

Flass walks up to a smaller crime boss named Skeevers. Skeevers hands him some money.

"Be sure to keep the cops off our back, alright?" Skeevers says.

"Sure thing." Flass says, smiling, when they hear a flap of some wings and the Batman dropping down on the hood of a car. One drug dealer pulls out a gun and fires, but the bullet passes right through him.

Or his cape.

Batman tackles a couple thugs. Maybe he ripped out their throats or sucked their souls.

Or just beat them up.

Batman then extends his claws and shoots them out from his fingers, taking down the surrounding men, including Skeevers, and they fall dead and lifeless.

Or Batman threw a couple non lethal weapons he's been working on, to quickly incapacitate them.

Flass backs up frightened as Batman flies over to him and makes Flass fall on his back.

Or Batman just jumped over to him and pushed him.

And then Batman stares deep into his soul.

Or maybe, Batman stared into his soul.

Flass doesn't recall the rest.

Essen walks up to Gordon sitting at his desk.

"Lieutenant Gordon?" She asks.

"Yeah?"

She drops some stuff on Gordon's desk.

"What's this?" Gordon asks.

"Evidence. Flass and Skeevers. We've got them." She states.

 **Year Two:**

Some cops start firing at a robbery in the ACE Chemicals factory, some break in with the Red Hood gang, the cops already murdered two of the crooks and the Red Hood is running. Batman drops down in front of the Red Hood.

"This stops now." Batman declares.

"Oh, oh my God. Oh my God, no. How did I get here?" The Red Hood says, almost confused. Then he trips on his own cape, and the railing behind him breaks, and the Red Hood falls into a vat of chemicals and goes missing.

Alfred enters the cave to inform Bruce of something. "I just heard word that Quincy Sharp is recently reopening up Arkham Asylum this month. They're going to move a bunch of inmates there. Including this Calendar Man."

"I'll watch over it." Bruce says.

"Something on your mind, sir?" Alfred asks.

"I've taken down small gangsters like Skeevers and taken on corrupt cops like Branden and Flass, but then there's Falcone, who's slowly rising up the criminal underworld, and Loeb who runs this city. I've got to stop them before they rise too high, and before he's taken control of Gotham." Bruce says.

"And how do you do that, sir?" Alfred asks.

"This city uses cops as hired killers, using them to do dirty deeds and hide it as justice. Loeb does these things. Which means he's next. Commissioner Loeb is the Batman's next target." Bruce states.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: The Man Who Laughs (1x5)**

After the failure of Loeb's SWAT team, Batman goes after Loeb himself, ready to make sure this city doesn't have a corrupt police commissioner, when someone else comes into the mix, someone Batman didn't prepare for. And Gotham will never be the same again.

WKH EDW LV KHUH


	5. The Man Who Laughs

**The Batman Season One Episode 5: The Man Who Laughs (1x5)**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. I made a promise on the graves on my parents, that I would fight the same evil that took their lives. I have a mission. I traveled the world to get ready, and I've waited for 18 years. Now I've returned to Gotham City, ready to complete my mission. Ready to save Gotham City.**

 **A/N: Still sorry.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

Batman is going around fighting crime

Batman has declared to try to bring down Loeb next

Loeb has sent every cop he can to go after Batman who may or may not even exist

* * *

"So we go after Commissioner Loeb. But you can't just break into the GCPD and take him down, sir. You need evidence to get him arrested." Alfred states to Bruce sitting in his chair in the Batcave.

"I know, Alfred." Bruce replies.

"Surely you could gather the evidence, like you did with Flass?"

"No. It won't be that easy. Flass was a sloppy cop. You would have to follow him home, and just find him dealing with thugs like Skeevers, picking up drugs or money. Loeb, he has people to do it for him."

"It is certainly the challenge, sir."

"But I know. I know he's corrupt. I know he has connections to the Maroni crime family."

"Then why don't you ask them?"

The Maroni restaurant starts closing and people start leaving. Sal Maroni, the head of the family, starts to leave.

"Close up for me, boys." Maroni says before leaving. His two sons, Umberto and Pino Maroni walk into the kitchen.

The lights are off but it's still visible.

"I'm still pretty hungry. I think I might take some pizza home tonight." Umberto says.

"Got it." Pino replies.

The stove suddenly turns on.

"What the hell? Who turned that on?" Pino asks.

"Wasn't me." Umberto replies throughout the pizza in his mouth. He puts the pizza down and walks forward. Pino pulls out his gun and walks forward.

Pino gets kicked in the stomach and Pino falls into a pile of clean pots and pans. Umberto turns with his gun.

"What the fuck?" Umberto says worried when he gets grabbed by his collar and pushed towards the stove. Umberto tries fighting back but his head gets pushed back and held over the fire from the stove.

"Gillian Loeb. What do you know about him?" The voice from the darkness asks.

"Nothing!" Umberto spits out.

Pino tries attacking but Batman kicks him back down.

"Your grandfather worked with him."

"Yeah, and that was the last time! Dad called off the relationship laster. We don't know about it!" He spills.

"So Luigi Maroni knows." Batman lets Umberto go and turns off the stove. Pino runs over and turns on the lights but Batman is gone.

"Holy shit." Pino says.

Luigi Maroni walks into his house and tries turning on the lights, but they don't turn on. A dark figure walks forward in the shadows.

"Loeb. You know about him." Batman states.

"Ah, Jesus." Luigi says, afraid, but doesn't let it show too much.

"Loeb!" Batman demands.

"What about him?" He asks.

"You worked with him. I know. And he worked with you."

"So what? You got no proof."

"Except for your own confessions. Have any other proof?"

"And why would I give myself up?"

"I know you're not doing any more harm. But this city is filled with organized crime because of Loeb and Falcone. Everyone knows this but no one's brave enough to do anything. Give him up."

"If I do, it'll just hurt me."

"I'll hurt you more."

Batman grabs Luigi and throws him to the ground.

"Don't YOU put your hands on ME!" Luigi commands.

Batman grabs him by the throat.

"All you have to do is testify."

Luigi yells as Batman continues beating him up.

"Wait, wait, I've got some evidence. Upstairs." Luigi says.

"Don't lie to me." Batman states.

"Please. I'm telling the truth."

Batman ties Luigi up to a pipe in the basement.

Batman then finds a ledger and some papers. It's the evidence.

Batman returns to the cave.

"I've got the evidence. Loeb is mine." Bruce states while taking off his mask.

"So you'll be going after Loeb next?"

"Yes. Keep the evidence here. Tomorrow, I take down Loeb, deliver a blow to organized crime."

The next day, Loeb walks into his office and sits down and sighs. Loeb rubs his forehead when Batman grabs the back of his head from behind and slams it into the desk. Loeb turns around but Batman grabs him by the collar.

"You! We've been looking for you for the past year and you show up at my doorstep!" Loeb says.

"You are corrupt and have run this city with organized crime for far too long! Now I'm here to end it. Gotham's a good place." Batman states.

"You can't end me!"

"I've got evidence tying you to Luigi Maroni, a known crime boss until he went into hiding. First you go down, and then Hill. And then Falcone. And then Maroni."

"And of course, you ignore the biggest crime family of us there is. No, you only focus on us you do."

"And who is that family?" Batman asks.

That's when Gordon busts into the office with a gun.

"Freeze!"

"About time!" Loeb says.

Batman drops him and throws a Batarang at Gordon. Batman hops out the window.

"What're you waiting for? After him!" Loeb demands as Gordon and the rest of the cops hop into their police cars and drive off after him as Batman runs across the rooftops.

 **This means trouble I can't head back to Wayne Manor. Which means I have to change direction. I have to lose them.**

Batman sees a museum near Wayne Manor. Batman jumps across the rooftop and breaks into the big window and lands in the museum. It's night so most people have left.

That's when the police start running inside with their guns. Batman runs down a hallway and hides in a grate that's apparently all over Gotham.

The cops run, with just a few in the hallway. Batman pops out and beats up the few cops. Batman runs out the front window and runs to the fire escape when he sees Gordon. Gordon aims the gun at Batman.

They both stare at each other. Gordon's still not sure. Batman is a vigilante. THE BAD GUY. But he didn't kill any cops. He's never killed anyone. The law says he's bad. The corrupt cops says he's bad. He thought he understood the world.

Gordon fires his gun and the bullet hits Batman in the chest. Batman grunts and falls. Gordon points the gun at Batman. But doesn't fire anymore. Batman struggles to his feet and climbs up the fire escape to the roof. Gordon runs back inside.

Sergeant Pratt walks up.

"Anything?" He asks.

"Nope. Haven't seen him outside." Gordon says and walks off.

Batman struggles to Wayne Manor. As soon as he's in the front gates, blood starts pouring out of his wound and staining the lawn. He covers up his chest as he gets closer to the front door. He bursts through the door and into the Main Hall but then collapses.

 **Alfred...**

Bruce wakes up in the Cave on a hospital bed. Bruce gets up but his chest hurts. Bruce grabs his chest and grunts.

"Alfred...I assume I'm fine." Bruce says.

"You need some rest, but yes. Barely. The bullet just missed your heart. Perhaps having such a noticeable symbol near you chest that draws fire wasn't such a good idea." Alfred says.

Branden walks into Loeb's office, where he sits.

"You okay?" Branden asks.

"No! No I'm not okay! This Batman has evidence against me." Loeb says.

"Maybe you should get out of town." Branden suggests.

"Not just yet. People will get suspicious."

"I don't think so. Batman's after you. No one would think of anything if you're just trying to escape the Batman."

"Maybe. But he still has evidence. I need to escape somehow."

"What if he's just trying to scare you?"

"I won't trust him. He told me that I wouldn't be safe and he's after me!"

"He might be back at your apartment. Do you live alone?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe you should stay at a hotel. We'll try to get you sorted with a plane ticket out of the city."

"Thank you. I'll be staying at the Royal Hotel."

Bruce is back at the Cave with Alfred.

"It's a shame I couldn't bring down Loeb when I should've." Bruce said. "Now I've got to bring down Loeb after he's reacting."

"I've heard he's staying at the Royal Hotel tonight." Alfred says.

"Which means that's where I'm going tonight. I have the evidence, I just have to bring him down, without corrupt cops getting in the way. I bring Loeb down tonight."

"And what do you think about another crime family he mentioned? The other one that you..."ignored?"

"Have a search of all known crime families in Gotham."

"Just my suggestion sir, but perhaps it would be smarter if you turned the evidence in first." Alfred suggests.

"I will. But I have to get there before police."

Gordon walks into his apartment and sees his pistol. It's the same weapon criminals use. And yet he has to use it. He used it to shoot the Batman. He could've killed him. And he hates that. Gordon opens up the gun and spills out all the bullets onto the floor. He stares at them for a long time.

Loeb walks into his hotel room. Loeb turns on the TV and sits down on his bed. The TV and lights then turn off.

"Oh piss off already!" Loeb grabs his gun as Batman walks in.

"You can never escape me. This is your last night as commissioner." Loeb runs out into a big room with a balcony outside and big windows. They're on the top floor.

"What do you want with me?" Loeb yells.

"You run this city with Falcone and organized crime. No longer. It's over. You have no power over Gotham." Batman states.

"Get away from me you freak!" Loeb yells and pulls out his gun. Batman slaps it out of his hand.

"Jesus!" Loeb screams.

Batman scowls.

"No more organized crime."

"No." Loeb starts backing up.

"You told me yesterday that there was another crime family I was ignoring. Which was it?"

"Are you too stupid to figure it out?"

"Tell me and I will bring them down." Batman states.

"You think you're a goddamned Robin Hood?!"

Batman pounces and grabs him by the collar.

"Which one is it, Loeb?!" Batman yells.

Loeb looks scared.

"TELL ME!"

"It was-" Loeb begins before coughing. Batman lets him go as Loeb collapses.

"Loeb!"

Loeb tries to get back up again. The coughing then strangely turns into another noise. A noise he hadn't expected to hear from him right now.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!" Loeb chuckles.

"Loeb."

"Heh, heh, heh, hee, heh, heh, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Loeb's face turns into a creepy grin and he falls. But the laughter continues. Batman feels Loeb's pulse.

 **He's dead.**

Batman looks around at the continued laughter. He still hears it echoing throughout the room when a man in a purple trench coat and some type of weird makeup, and a red smile walk out.

"Hahahahahahahahaha." The clown finally finishes.

"Surprise!" He announces.

"You've killed him. How?" Batman asks.

"Oh just a dose of poison. Helps him cheer up. You seem like you need to cheer up!"

Batman punches him and knocks him back.

Batman stands up.

"Why?!" Batman demands to know.

"Eh, I got bored. Hoo! He runs this city using crime. It's too...organized. They break the rules now, but they still have their own."

"You're insane."

"Well, look who's talking? If I recall correctly, I heard you saying that YOU would take down Falcone, and Hill, and Maroni and such. End organized crime. Hmph. Get rid of the rules. Pretty similar goals. Maybe we should work together." The clown suggests.

"We shouldn't. You're a vigilante. But I don't want to break the rules."

"You mean like, breaking and entering, assault, tampering with evidence? Those rules?"

"Who are you?"

"I like 'the Joker.'"

"I will stop you."

"Well you only have a few seconds left."

"Until what?"

Batman then hears beeping and turns. He sees bombs all around the hotel room.

"Tick tock, tick tock!" The Joker announces.

Batman grabs him and throws him across the room.

"Whoo!" Joker says.

Batman runs over to the bombs.

"Oh there's no stopping it." Joker says. "Your career didn't last too long."

Police cars drive up to the Hotel and surround around it. Some people are filming on their phones.

Batman then grabs Joker and throws him out the window and Joker falls from the top floor. As the timer reaches 0:04, Batman runs towards the broken window and jumps out as the explosion goes off and knocks him out the window.

Batman and Joker both fall from the top floor towards the ground.

The top two floors explode and set on fire. Batman dives towards Joker as he's laughing like crazy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Batman grabs Joker by his coat.

"Oh, you wanna finish the job yourself?!" The Joker asks.

Batman pulls out his grappling hook and fires it at the side of the building, Batman puts Joker in a chokehold in the air, and the rope stops them from falling. It damages Joker's neck, but he's alive. They both swing and crash into the lobby. They slide across the floor.

The Joker stops laughing and looks at Batman.

"Hmm. I'm still alive. But according to calculations I should've died when I hit the ground. But you saved me. Why?" Joker asks.

"I'm not a murderer." Batman states as he stands up.

Joker rubs his neck.

"But I am. I've murdered Loeb and planned to murder a lot more. How mad you were. Yet you saved me. What is WRONG with you?"

"Ironic, coming from you."

Then more SWAT members runs in as Batman grapples away, and the Joker is arrested.

One kid looks at the picture on his phone. He sees a man in black, holding another man in a choke hold while holding onto a rope, swinging in mid air. It's blurry, and not clear, many will say it's fake, but it'll get the theorists talking.

Batman steps into Wayne Manor.

"Alfred, remind me to thank Wayne Enterprises for giving me that grappling hook."

"Yes, Master Bruce."

Bruce takes off his suit and goes on his computer in the Manor.

 **I've prepared for a lot. I've prepared for robbers, thugs, assassins, rapists, trained men and women, corruption. But I've never prepared for someone like him. What made his life bent so out of shape to murder Loeb, to laugh in the face of pain? Of death? Where did he come from? No rules?**

Joker is sent to the newly opened Arkham Asylum. Joker looks at the guards outside, and looks around his cell.

"Morals. Rules. Order. We both take down the same men, we both break the rules, yet he believes to be better. But he doesn't kill. He didn't even let me die. He's not a murderer. Why? What is wrong with..."

The Joker sits down on his bed and starts giggling.

"...the BATMAN."

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: The Cat Burglar (1x6)**

The Joker has left a scar, not only on Batman, but on Gotham City. Organized crime has been damaged, and Batman must stop the rest and find out the secrets, but things will prove to be a lot harder when another "freak" gets in the way.

 **A/N: Joker is not gone forever. He will return. I do have a special role and something very important for him to do later in the season. Though he's not the main villain. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.**

WKH JDPH EHJLQV...


	6. The Cat Burglar

**Season One Episode 6: The Cat Burglar**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. I made a promise on the graves on my parents, that I would fight the same evil that took their lives. I have a mission. I traveled the world to get ready, and I've waited for 18 years. Now I've returned to Gotham City, ready to complete my mission. Ready to save Gotham City.**

 **A/N: I'm not sorry!**

 **Previously on The Batman...**

Falcone is working with Hill

Loeb has sent every cop after Batman

Loeb was killed by a madman

Falcone, Hill, and another unnamed crime family now try to rule Gotham

* * *

Bruce sets up a huge computer on his desk down in the Cave. He turns it on and changes it to the news.

Bruce sits down and starts working on his gadgets. Alfred walks in.

"Why pay for that huge Manor up there, if you're just going to live down here? Have you ever left?" Alfred asks.

"Bruce Wayne needs another life for the media, so they don't suspect what he's doing with his time. It's suspicious enough as it is that the Batman appears a month or two after Bruce Wayne comes back to town." Bruce says.

"Then why don't you go out?" Alfred asks.

Bruce stops working.

"Fine. I'll do something tonight." Bruce turns. "But I do want to know, who that family that Loeb mentioned is. By tonight."

"I'll do my best, sir."

Bruce drives up to a fundraiser being held for Harvey Dent, and steps out of his car. He walks inside and he sees Harvey running for mayor. Harvey is finishing his speech to the crowd.

"...and together, we can save this city! We can save Gotham! No longer a place for organized crime, but instead a safe place again. A place just like it was before Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered. To Gotham City!" He finishes.

The crowd claps as Harvey smiles.

 **Harvey Dent. The new DA, now running for mayor. He'll be running against Mayor Hill, trying to get reelected. Hill works with Falcone, he's corrupt. Harvey isn't. Maybe...maybe he could become an ally of mine. Together it would certainly be easier to take down the Roman and Maroni. Time to go talk to him.**

Bruce grabs a glass of champagne and walks over to Harvey saying hi to the other guests. Harvey then notices Bruce Wayne walking up to him.

"Mr. Wayne. Didn't expect to see you here." Harvey says.

"Well, I decided to go out for a while." Bruce says back. "I see your polls are going up quite a bit."

"I know. It's great. Nearly beating Hill."

"Hill's corrupt. I've looked into you, and you're pretty good. Clean. I would vote for you."

"Well...that's not, too creepy."

"Heh. Sorry. Let's sit."

Bruce and Harvey sit down and start talking over dinner.

"You know, I could support you with my money." Bruce says. "No, seriously, advertisements, funds, I want to make sure you're mayor. The city's in good hands with you."

"Yeah, Hill-" Harvey starts.

"Hill CANNOT become mayor." Bruce finishes. "Hill works with men like Falcone. If he becomes mayor again, then Gotham will be filled with possibly even MORE organized crime."

"Stopping Hill is the first step to saving Gotham."

"And I'll help you."

"Sure. You'll help me make Gotham as good as it was before...Thomas and Martha...I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

…

"What do you think of this Batman?" Bruce asks.

"The Batman. Y'know Jim Gordon thought I was the Batman once." Harvey says.

"He's a maniac who's assaulting criminals. But he's not killing them. He's putting them away. We don't yet know what's to come from this vigilante."

"That's true. I think that Batman can do good. He's trying to take down these crime bosses and criminals. He works outside the law, true, but there are some things the law can't do. Especially in Gotham. I believe in Batman."

Bruce smiles.

"I believe in Harvey Dent." Bruce says.

Harvey smiles.

Bruce starts to leave when someone walks up to him. It's a woman in a black dress.

"Oh. Excuse me." Bruce says.

"Hey, you're Bruce Wayne, right?" She asks.

"Um, yeah. That's me." Bruce says.

"Heh. I didn't know you were a supporter of Harvey Dent."

"Well I believe that he can save Gotham City. Make it as good as it was before my parents died."

"Oh." She says sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

She puts her hand on Bruce's shoulder, and one thumb on his cheek.

"Well...Gotham needs to be rid of organized crime, Harvey Dent can do it."

"I think he can do." She then picks up a napkin and pulls out a pen and writes down her number.

"Here." She hands it to him. Bruce looks at it.

"Oh. Um...thank you." Bruce says.

"Don't mention it. Call me." She says and winks. "My name's Selina Kyle."

"Anything?"

"Unfortunately no, Master Bruce. It's Maroni, Falcone, Skeevers who was taken down. Hill. No. No one we don't know about." Alfred says as Bruce enters the Cave.

"Hm." Bruce places the napkin down on his desk.

"And what is this?" Alfred asks when he notices the napkin.

"Oh. That's Selina's number. Someone who I met at the fundraiser who..."

"Who, feels something for you?"

Bruce doesn't respond and looks away.

"Okay. I'll be tracking down Falcone. Watching his moves, getting ready to take him down. Once again, I need evidence to get anywhere. And people who won't be paid off. Harvey Dent is one. He'll prosecute. I know him." Bruce states.

A couple days later, Bruce is still searching up leads, but not coming up with enough.

 **Falcone is smart. I can't find any leads or anything I didn't already know.**

Alfred walks up to him.

"Master Bruce, you have a visitor."

Bruce walks up into Wayne Manor and sees Selina there.

"Selina."

"Hey Bruce!" She says excited.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asks.

"Well, I decided to check up on you, ever since you didn't call back." She says like they've been friends for years.

"Oh. Sorry."

"No. It's okay. … This is a nice place. Perhaps you could show me around one day."

"Not today. I'm busy."

"Alright. Call me." She says with a smile before leaving.

Bruce turns around to meet Alfred.

"Pardon me for my comment Master Bruce, but, perhaps having a friend like her, wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"I'll consider it." Bruce says and leaves.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred calls and Bruce runs back into the room.

"What is it?" He asks.

"We've been robbed!"

"But who..." Bruce starts, when he runs to the window and sees Selina running away, with his mother's pearls around her neck.

 **A/N: I know that was in Dark Knight Rises, but there's really nothing else she could steal. Plus it's a good way of making things a bit more personal with Catwoman so, why not?**

"Damn!"

Bruce sits in front of his computer.

"She never really cared, did she? Just a way to rob me?"

"I'm afraid so, sir. It seems some personal belongings have been stolen from Mr. Dent as well."

"And she thought she could get lucky with me. And now my mother's pearls...what's left of them, are gone."

Alfred looks down.

"I need to find her." Bruce gets up to go get dressed in the suit.

"And what of the Roman? Maroni? Hill? Dent? You still have work to do, Master Bruce." Alfred reminds him.

"Alfred, for all I know, she could be selling those pearls to someone else, and I'll never get them again. It's all I have left of her."

"I understand your pain, Master Bruce, but this city is owned by these men and you're letting them get away with it because of your own personal agenda. This whole mission was for Gotham. Not for Bruce Wayne."

"Those men can wait, Alfred."

"Are you 100% sure about that?"

"Are you saying that you would let the pearls get away?"

"No. I miss your parents as much as you do, but don't get your feelings mixed up in this. Falcone has a business partnership with Hill. And he isn't as untouchable as Falcone is. You can get answers from Hill."

Bruce stares at Alfred, and then leaves.

As news reporters wait outside City Hall for comments from Hill about Harvey Dent deciding to run for mayor, Hill starts to close up the City Hall office and leave. As Hill steps into the elevator, the doors close and the lights go out and the elevator gets stuck.

That's when one light turns on faintly, revealing Batman in the elevator.

"Oh Jesus!" Hill screams when he sees Batman.

"Mayor Hamilton Hill. We both know you have ties to Falcone. Don't even try to lie." Batman states and steps closer.

"Get away from me! What do you want?" Hill asks.

"What evidence do you have on Falcone? I need it, or I open up this elevator, and drop you down the shaft." Batman lies.

"You can't touch me. I'm the goddamned mayor!" Hill declares.

Batman grabs him by his collar.

"Try to stop me."

Hill stares at Batman in his emotionless eyes.

"Please. Let me go."

"Where's the evidence, Hill?" Batman asks.

"It's...it's on a drive. In the safe in my office."

The remaining light flickers, and Batman is gone. The lights turn back on and the elevator keeps going. Batman walks into the office and sees the safe with the drive, being stolen by some kind of burglar, dressed in almost a cat costume.

It's a woman.

"Huh. Guess I should've expected to see you here when I moved to Gotham." She says.

"Give me the drive." Batman demands.

"No, I was thinking of keeping it to myself." The Catwoman says.

"Why do you need it?"

"The same reason YOU need it."

"And that is?" Batman asks.

"Something I don't have time to explain." She says and runs out onto the balcony and jumps.

Hill steps out of City Hall to the news reporters.

"The Batman! He's here!" He claims as he points to the higher floors of the building, but he doesn't realize he's actually pointing to the cat burglar jumping from the balcony to the rooftops of other buildings, which the cameras catch. Hill looks up as well and notices Batman jumps too, chasing after her.

Batman lands on a rooftop and starts chasing the Catwoman across.

"Let's see if you can catch up." She says.

Some people get into news vans and start driving down the roads chasing Batman chasing this Catwoman. Some people report it to the police and in no time, news vans, police cars, are all after Batman and the Catwoman.

Catwoman runs along the Courthouse rooftop with police stopping and stepping out of their cars. They aim their guns at her. Some fire. Catwoman makes it to the bridge and starts running across as some more police cars chase her, but most stay and shoot at Batman making his way to the bridge. He dodges the gunfire.

A truck drives up and stops in the middle of the bridge. The door opens up and robbers with guns are there to meet Catwoman.

"Get in!" One of them yells.

Catwoman goes to hop in when Batman pulls out his grappling hook and fires it at Catwoman. It pulls her away from the truck and Batman grabs her. She elbows him in the face.

"I don't have time for this!" She yells.

Batman rips off the drive from her as Catwoman hops into the truck. Two thugs hop out of the truck and start firing at the cops. The cameras catch all of this.

Most cops dodge, but some get hit. Batman charges one and tackles him, beating him up. Gordon appears and aims his pistol at the other thug.

"Freeze!" He yells to the thug as he turns.

Batman sees this. The thug drops his rifle, but pulls out a pistol and fires at Gordon. It hits him in the shoulder. Batman grabs the thug and throws him to the ground, unconscious. Gordon starts bleeding out.

 **No.**

The truck then drives away.

Batman crouches down next to Gordon as the cops close in.

"No! Stay back! He's dying!" Batman announces.

The crowd stays back and whispers. _He can talk?_

Barbara Gordon, both the name of his wife and 16 year old child, watch this on TV from his home. Batman inspects the wound.

"The bullet passed through your shoulder. You're lucky, Gordon. I need bandages!" Batman yells.

An ambulance drives up from the other side of the bridge. Out come medics.

"Bandages! NOW!"

They hand him bandages as another police car rolls up and out steps commissioner Peter Grogan.

He watches and sees the Batman help Gordon. Batman uses the bandages and wraps up Gordon's shoulder. After that Batman starts applying pressure to the wound.

"Easy, Gordon. Easy." Batman says.

As this shows on TV Batman signals other paramedics to treat it.

"You're going to be fine." Batman says and stands up. With bloody gloves he stands and stares at the awed crowd. A couple people clap. No cops shoot.

Peter Grogan walks up to him. He takes a big sigh.

"Thank you." He says.

Batman grapples off the bridge and runs off into the night.

Days later, Gordon walks into the department with a cast around his arm, still hurt. Grogan walks up to him.

"How's the arm?" Grogan asks.

"Feeling better." Gordon says.

"Good. Good. You've been through a lot, James. How about you think of changing your rank to police captain?" He asks.

Meanwhile, Bruce walks into the Cave.

"Sir, you may want to see this." Alfred says, referring to the news.

Bruce walks over next to him.

"Where were you?" Alfred asks.

"Painting a small jet black." Bruce answers as he listens to the news reporter.

"And after the hero Batman, saved the life of, now, police captain, James Gordon, Commissioner Peter Grogan has decided to honor the Batman at the GCPD building today." The reporter states as a huge light is shone into the sky.

It's a spotlight, with a bat symbol in the middle of the light. Gordon, Grogan, and other cops stand around the spotlight on the roof.

Bruce, seeing this, cracks a smile.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: The Roman (1x7)**

With Bruce and Harvey good friends, Gordon and Gotham finally starting to trust the Bat, and with the Roman growing strong, the three men meet, to figure out how to stop him.

BRXU IULHQGOB QHLJKERUKRRG YLJLODQWH


	7. The Roman

**Season One Episode 7: The Roman**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. I made a promise on the graves on my parents, that I would fight the same evil that took their lives. I have a mission. I traveled the world to get ready, and I've waited for 18 years. Now I've returned to Gotham City, ready to complete my mission. Ready to save Gotham City.**

 **Previously on The Batman...**

Hill is working with Falcone

Bruce has met Harvey Dent and Dent is running for mayor

Bruce is willing to fund him

A Cat Burglar tried to steal a drive from Hill's safe, containing dirt on Falcone

Batman stole it from her

Batman saved Jim Gordon's life and is seen as a hero in the eyes of Gotham

They have installed the Bat symbol on the GCPD rooftop.

* * *

Bruce plugs the drive into the Batcomputer, and he opens it up onto the computer. He tries seeing what's inside, but it needs to be cracked.

"Problem, sir?" Alfred asks as he walks up to him.

"Yes, Alfred. This drive supposedly, has the evidence that can bring down Falcone. But Hill was prepared. It's going to take some time to crack."

"What was Hill doing with this info?" Alfred asks.

"He's working with Falcone. But maybe this is stopping Falcone from turning on him." Bruce explains.

"Makes sense. But now we are turning it against him."

"That cat burglar wanted to steal it. Does she have some other agenda? Why does she need that drive? All I know...is that she's working with other people. Who picked her up at the bridge? One of the thugs who shot Jim Gordon." Who were they, and why do they want the drive?"

A news reporter reports on the most recent news.

"And in other news, Harvey Dent has decided to run for mayor, running against the re-election of already mayor, Hamilton Hill. Harvey Dent has just pulled ahead in the most recent polls, but things are not guaranteed to stay the same for long." The reporter reports.

Harvey is watching this report and turns to his father on the other side of the glass. He's in Arkham Asylum, and Harvey is visiting his dad.

"Did you hear that dad? I'm ahead in the most recent polls." Harvey states.

His father stays silent.

"If I become mayor, I'll make sure that Arkham Asylum is made a better place. And make sure you'll get better treatment. … Just wanted to tell you that."

He still stays silent.

"Yeah. … You know, I don't even know why I came here. Like I expected you to be proud. Like you even care. … Are you even listening?" Harvey asks.

…

"I thought so. But, I still showing up. I keep visiting. I take time out of my day to come and visit. … I have more important things to do. I have to make sure I run this city. Can't let Hill get control over this city for any longer."

Harvey gets up and starts to leave. He looks back at his dad, who's looking down.

…

Harvey opens his mouth to say something, but then discards it and leaves.

Harvey walks into the GCPD building and sits down in Gordon's office. Gordon is on his phone, helping his daughter with her homework while packing up a few papers and items.

"I-I don't know, Barbara. You know I'm not any good at this math and stuff. Alright. Alright, I'll help you once I get home. I'm packing up now. Alright. I love you. See you later." Gordon says.

He hangs up as Harvey sits down at his desk. He scratches his head.

"Dent. You okay?" Gordon asks.

"Yes, yeah. Just came back from visiting my dad." Harvey explains.

"Ah. How is he?" Gordon asks.

"Still crazy as ever. Quiet, this time."

"Y'know, I really do hope that you become mayor. I believe you could do this city a world of good."

"Thanks, Jimbo."

"We both know you would be a helluva lot better than Hill. And how corrupt he is."

"Careful Jimbo, Hill could have you shot for that." Harvey jokingly says.

Gordon pulls out a beer bottle from a big drawer in his desk. He pours a glass for Harvey and slides it to him.

"Thanks." Harvey takes a sip. "We all know that Hill has ties to Falcone."

"Ugh, don't get me started on him." Gordon starts. "He's the biggest crime lord in this city, and thinks he owns the damn place. We have to take him down, and teach him he's not."

"Still, Falcone has no dirt we can find on him. And even if he did, everybody would be after you." Harvey explains.

"That doesn't make me afraid of him. I would take him down. I WILL take him down." Gordon says.

"And I'll be brave enough to prosecute." Harvey says.

"Yes, but soon enough, you might become the mayor. Not the D.A."

"Good point. Which means we need to do it before that happens."

"Sure. And if I do it...sorry, if WE do it as a captain and D.A., it'll show Gothamites what we can do as them alone. So imagine what I could do as mayor and what YOU could do as...I don't know, but I'll be sure to promote you, Jimbo, if I win."

"Thanks Harvey. But this is all IF we take down Falcone. But we still, like you said, CAN'T get any dirt on him."

"Damn. Dammit, you're right." Harvey says, rubbing his face.

"But don't worry. I think I know someone who can help." Gordon says, optimistically.

"Who?" Harvey says, taking his face out of his hands and looking up at Gordon.

"Oh. Him. You sure he can help us? He is a vigilante. Plain and simple."

Gordon chuckles.

"Yeah, I thought that too, a year or so back. But...he's a vigilante who took down Flass, and Skeevers, and took down that laughing clown maniac, while trying to take down Loeb, tried to stop a cat burglar, and saved MY life in the process. Yes, he's a vigilante, but it's more gray than that. He can help us. I bet HE wants to take down Falcone." Gordon says.

"...yeah. You're probably right. I'm still unsure. How do we even contact him?" Harvey asks.

"What about that big spotlight on the roof? We could try that again."

"Well yeah, but then everybody in Gotham will see it."

"So? I don't care."

"I don't know. Is Grogan cool with this?"

"We'll have to ask. But...ever since Batman saved my life, he hasn't put so much focus on bringing him in. And neither are the police, or anyone else left in Gotham who wants him brought in."

"I'm still going to ask."

"Go ahead. But he WILL help us bring down Falcone." Gordon says.

Harvey finishes his drink and leaves the office.

Bruce suits up in his suit in the corner of the Cave as Alfred walks in with a plate of food and places it on the desk, near the computer. Bruce, in his suit but without his mask, walks up to the desk and looks down at the food.

"May you please sit down and eat the meal I have prepared for you? You have got to eat." Alfred says.

"No time." Bruce says. "I have to test out the car."

Bruce puts on his mask and becomes Batman. Alfred winces. Batman walks over and steps into the armored, black, car with small wings built into the back of the car, for the effect. Batman starts it up, and it drives through the Cave, through the tunnel.

Batman presses a button in the car, causing the waterfall at the end of the tunnel to open up, making a gap in the middle as the car drives through, down the hill and across the bridge, into Gotham. He presses a button and the waterfall closes again.

Gordon and Harvey walk up to the GCPD roof, and walk over the spotlight. They place the bat symbol over it.

"There we go." Gordon says.

"Time to turn it on." Harvey says. "Lots of people will see it."

"Yeah, including him." Gordon says and grabs the switch, and flips it on.

The light lights up, and in the sky, people can see the circular light, with the bat symbol in the middle of it.

A few minutes pass by.

"You sure he'll show up?" Harvey asks.

"Why not?" Gordon replies.

"Well, he's more of the mysterious type."

…

"Say we stand here all night, and he doesn't show up." Harvey asks.

The light from the bat signal gets blocked by something.

"What?" Harvey says as he turns to the light. Gordon does too. They both see Batman standing there in front of the light.

"Gentlemen." Batman states.

"Bats." Harvey says.

"Dent." Batman says.

"Well, it's good to see you here." Gordon says.

"Why'd you light up the thank you note again?" Batman bluntly asks.

"Well, it's the only way to contact you, unless you give us some sort of...Bat-Phone?" Gordon says.

"Working on it."

"So...we did not call you here, for nothing. We have to discuss. About the Roman."

"I've heard of him." Batman says.

"The Roman! His name is Carmine Falcone! He's just a man! And that's his name." Harvey says. "Bottom line, we have to bring him down."

"I'm working on a way right now. Hill is working with him, but he also has leverage on Falcone. I have that leverage."

"Then why not use it? I'M brave enough to prosecute, we're all brave enough to take him down." Harvey states.

"Because the evidence is on a drive. It'll take some time to crack." Batman explains.

"Hm."

"How did you get that drive, Batman?" Gordon asks.

…

"The Cat Burglar who tried to steal it from Hill's safe a couple of days ago. I simply took it away from her."

Gordon sighs.

"Look, the police force are with you, Batman. But...if we are going to work together on this case, then I need to have your guys' word. We can bend the rules but not break them. Especially with Batman. Sorry. But the police force working with the Batman, who takes the law into their own hands, will not work out well for any of us. We can turn a blind eye for you stealing that drive, but I need to have your word. We can't break any rules on this one." Gordon explains.

"Of course." Harvey agrees.

Batman stares in silence.

"Bats?" Harvey asks.

"Batman, I have to have your word." Gordon says.

…

"Agreed." Batman finally says.

"Alright. Okay. Batman has the drive. With that we can take down Falcone." Harvey says.

"But we also have to predict what will come afterwards. This deal is for taking down ALL organized crime in Gotham. Not just Falcone." Gordon says.

"If he's gone, then Maroni will most likely rise to the top. Then he'll be just as untouchable and we'll have the same problem all over again. We have to attack them all at once." Harvey says and turns to Gordon. "That drive was Hill's which means we take down Falcone, we take down Hill, but we still need dirt on Maroni."

Harvey turns back.

"You got anything, Bats?" Harvey starts, but Batman has disappeared.

"Gone." Harvey states.

Gordon starts wiping his glasses.

"I don't know how he does it." Harvey says.

"You know for a while, I thought YOU were the Batman." Gordon says.

"Heh, no. I'm not that lucky. Though, I'm not sure how his life really is. Why do you think he does what he does?" Harvey asks.

Gordon puts on his glasses and looks out across the city.

"I don't know. But damn, would I like to find out." Gordon answers.

Batman glides across the city on the same night and lands on the roof of a penthouse. He looks through the glass roof and sees Falcone stepping out of his swimming pool. He dries off his hair as he steps outside. He looks over the city as Catwoman drops down.

"Anything?" Falcone asks.

"No. That drive's gone. I can't find it. Batman took it to wherever. But I do have a plan on how to get it back." Catwoman explains.

"You get it back to me. Then you get your pay." Falcone says. "And I'm cutting it down. You were supposed to go in, get the drive, and come back to me. We even saved your skin from getting caught by Batman, and the police. Is it so much to ask for stupid drive?!"

"If it's so easy, why don't YOUR men go in and get it?" Catwoman asks.

"Because then people know they're mine. And there's more risk of them getting caught. And if they do, I can't replace them."

"Oh, so you send me in, the expendable one. How about this? I get what I deserve, and since I'm so expendable, if I ever do get caught, I'm ratting you out."

"No loyalty?!"

"This was a one time job. I don't care about you. And not only do I want what you PROMISED, but I want more."

Falcone grows angry, and slaps Catwoman across her face.

"That was not part of the deal!" Falcone says. "Now continue with your plan, find Batman, and finally get that goddamned drive!"

Catwoman looks at him in shock, and in anger, strikes him, with her claws, across his cheek, scratching his face.

He yells in pain as he looks up. The scar is bleeding.

"Milos! Get up here now!" He orders.

Catwoman notices the bodyguard bursting out from the staircase and she runs for it. She jumps from the building and onto another, smaller building, climbs up and runs away. Batman watches all of this.

Batman drives back into the Cave, taking off his mask and sitting down and going onto the Batcomputer.

"Catwoman's body language, the fact that she's a thief, same height, same voice, same face, I think it's safe to say that this cat burglar is Selina Kyle." Bruce states.

"Any more clues about her, Master Wayne?" Alfred asks.

"The fact that she is Catwoman, I do know she's just a thief, and she was hired by Falcone to steal the drive from Hill. He needed someone who was expendable, so he hired her. Looks like Falcone was planning on backstabbing Hill. He's had enough of their partnership. But what does Hill want from Carmine? Thought with the scratch Selina gave Falcone, their partnership is most likely ending. I can't break any more laws, Alfred. Has the drive cracked yet?"

"Yes sir, it has. And unfortunately, it was empty."

"What?"

"Yes. It was a decoy."

"Damn. But where's the real one?"

Hill, in his house, opens up his safe, and places the real drive inside. He closes the safe and locks it. Only he knows the combination.

 **The Batman**

END CREDIT SCENE, OR SOMETHING:

Falcone dresses up in a tuxedo for his nephew's wedding day. He looks in the mirror, and looks at his cheek. It shows the scars from Catwoman's scratch. Falcone grows angry.

"Damn her."

Milos walks into the room.

"Sir?" He asks.

"Milos, spread the word. Two million for the cat. Dead."

"Yes sir." Milos says, and leaves the room.

 **Next Time on the Batman: Scandal (1x8)**  
With the 3 men on a journey to take down organized crime, they all do what they can. Batman starts looking further into Selina and Catwoman, but Bruce is distracted when the secrets of the unnamed, mysterious crime family is revealed.

 **A/N: This was a shorter chapter than previous ones, but the story is finally starting to pick up.**

WKUHH PHQ. RQH GHDO.


	8. Scandal

**Season One Episode 8: Scandal**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. I made a promise on the graves on my parents, that I would fight the same evil that took their lives. I have a mission. I traveled the world to get ready, and I've waited for 18 years. Now I've returned to Gotham City, ready to complete my mission. Ready to save Gotham City.**

 **A/N: We start taking a lot of inspiration from the Telltale Series. Still an original story but an aspect will be taken from it and brought into this. But man, it's been a long week waiting to release this.**

 **Previously on The Batman...**

Hill is working with Falcone

A Cat Burglar tried to steal a drive from Hill's safe, containing dirt on Falcone

Batman stole it from her

The drive was a decoy

Hill has the real drive hidden in his house

They have installed the Bat symbol on the GCPD rooftop.

Catwoman was hired to steal the drive by Falcone

Catwoman scratched Falcone, giving him a scar

Falcone has put a bounty on Catwoman's head

Catwoman is Selina Kyle

Selina stole his mother's pearls

There is another crime family ruling over Gotham, but is unnamed

* * *

Batman drops down onto a gargoyle on top of the LexCorp building on Founders Island. He stands up on the gargoyle and looks out over Gotham City. Lightning strikes in Bleake Island.

 **After my parents death, I didn't trust anyone for a while. Even now, I barely trust anyone. I trust Alfred. I trust Harvey Dent. Gordon shows potential. But I trust, very little.**

Another lightning bolt strikes and the Bat Symbol lights up in the sky. Batman drops down onto the roof of the GCPD building. He sees no one on the roof.

"Hm."

He then looks back at the light. Behind the beam of light, he sees a figure perching on top of it. Batman grabs the lever and shuts it off.

With the lights off, the shadows go away and reveals that the figure is Catwoman.

"It's not a toy." Batman states.

"I know. But I wanted to contact you." She admits.

"Why?" Batman asks.

"Falcone. I worked with him to steal the drive from Hill's office." She explains.

"I know."

"Oh. Well, it didn't work out too well. I heard he put a bounty on my head, and since he's popular in this town, a lot of people will be after me. Plus I know of his criminal activities."

"Speaking of which, you stole Bruce Wayne's mother's pearls. Her necklace. I'll take it back. Now."

"So...you know quite a lot."

"Where's the pearls?"

"How about this? The reason I contacted you, was because you had the drive with dirt on Falcone. He wanted it so Hill couldn't use it against him. But...our relationship went South when you took the drive from him. I need the drive back."

"I won't give it to you. Plus, even if you give it to Falcone, he'll still have the bounty up. Nothing will change. You'll get yourself killed."

"Oh please, thinking I would actually finish the job for Falcone after what he did to me? No. I want the drive because I want him taken down. As badly as you do."

"Then you'll have to wait a while. Taking down all organized crime in Gotham isn't as simple. We'd have to take down Maroni, and the drive I took must've been a decoy, because it was empty."

"Shit."

"I just need to find that drive. AND find a way to take down Maroni. If we take down Falcone, then Maroni will rise to power, and we'll be right back where we started."

"Yeah, I don't really care. I just want Falcone down. I just need the drive. And WE?"

"Me...and Dent. And Gordon. We're trying to take down organized crime in Gotham."

"Well, like I said, I'm only after Falcone."

"You can help me find the drive, the real drive, and help me take him down."

"A partnership?"

"You said you wanted Falcone. And I'm taking him down."

"...I'll find the real drive." Catwoman says.

"Find it following the rules. And I need the pearls. Either you give them to me, or you give them back to Wayne."

"What happens if I don't?"

"Then I find you."

…

"I'll think about it." She says and does a backflip off the signal and jumps across the rooftops.

Batman grapples and follows her to her apartment. She crawls down the side of the apartment building and into the window of one apartment. Her apartment. Batman contacts Alfred.

"Alfred."

"Yes, master Bruce?"

"Mark my location on the map."

"Of course, sir." And he does so.

Batman drives into the Cave, and steps out of the car. He walks over to the computer.

"Why have you asked to mark that location, sir?" Alfred asks, walking up to him.

"Selina. That's where she lives."

"So why haven't you taken your mother's pearls back?"

"We might be making a deal. She'll give me the pearls, if we work together to take down the Roman. I followed her just in case she refuses the deal and runs off with the pearls herself."

"Why does she want the Roman?"

"The Roman put a bounty on her head. If he's down, then she's safe."

"But didn't you make a deal with the police force to help them take down organized crime, as long as you don't break any more rules. But working with a thief, that could cause some problems."

"Well, they trust me to make a change, maybe she could as well."

"This is an awful big risk, Master Bruce, I don't like it if I do say so myself."

"But she said she'll find out where the real drive is. I could use her help."

They both stare at the screen.

Selina climbs down the windowsills and lands on the ground in the alley. She walks out of the alley and down the street. Bruce Wayne walks up to her.

"Hello there, miss." Bruce says.

Selina turns.

"Oh brother." She says.

She rolls her eyes.

"I assume you've talked with...him." Bruce implies.

"Who? Batman?"

"Actually yes. He's a friend of mine."

"Explains why he cares so much." She sighs. "So are you part of his deal to take down organized crime?"

"Not exactly. But I'm friends with Dent. And Batman. I'll do what I can to help. By the way, didn't you steal something belonging to Dent, too?"

"Fuck. What about this deal? What's your plan?"

"You can help too. We find the drive, we find dirt on Maroni, and then him, Maroni, and Falcone are taken down all at once. And that's our goal completed. We take down organized crime in the city. Hill is exposed for working with Falcone. Everything is done."

"If Batman really wanted to take down organized crime in this city, I'm surprised he's working with you." Selina bluntly says.

"What?" Says Bruce, chuckling.

"Oh come on. Everybody on the street knows that the relationship between Falcone and Hill has a third family. And that's the Wayne's."

…

"No. No I have never worked with Falcone, nor supported him in my life." Bruce states.

"I'm not sure about you, but we all know about your father. About how he had deals with Mr. Carmine."

"No. My father wouldn't."

"Think about it. The Falcone family never touched the Wayne's. Plus the old records of the business partnerships with him and him. A partnership to 'clean up the city.' Conveniently afterwards, Falcone rose to the top of the criminal ladder. No solid proof, but enough for people to suspect something."

"Oh God."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bruce. Not everything about your family can be squeaky clean!" She says almost sarcastically, putting a hand on his shoulder.

…

Bruce grows angry.

"The pearls. And Harvey Dent's belongings."

"I'm ont ready to give it up just yet." Selina says with a smile and walks down the street. Bruce grabs her by the wrist and squeezes.

"The **pearls!** "

Selina looks at him.

…

"Tell your friend to meet me at the rooftop of this apartment building. I'll give him the pearls then. I'm accepting the deal." Selina says.

Bruce stares at her, and then let's go of her wrist, and walks off.

Bruce storms into the Cave and sees Alfred at the computer.

"Alfred! ALFRED!" Bruce yells.

Bruce walks up to him.

The Falcone family, what ties do they have to the Wayne family? What ties did my father have with Carmine FALCONE?! WITH VINCIENT FALCONE?!"

"What?"

"Carmine Falcone. Selina tells me that he had ties with my father! What do you know about this, Alfred?"

"I know of no such thing, master Bruce. I don't recall ever seeing Falcone at this residence."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Master Bruce! I know nothing! All of Thomas' personal business, was personal. Even from me. I don't know any more of you."

"Bring up the records of the Wayne family business relationships. I wanna see everything."

Bruce sits at the computer. He starts typing and sees the business relationships.

"No way." Bruce says and sees a relationship made with Vincent Falcone and Thomas Wayne. It's there.

Bruce gets up and leaves the Cave.

"Master Bruce, where are you going?"

"Everything my family stood for, is all a lie! We were just as corrupt as the people we're trying to fight! All because of my father! I've got to meet Selina, which means I need an untraceable phone from Wayne Enterprises. She accepted the deal."

Bruce walks into Wayne Tower, and into his father's office. He looks at the painting of his father, and scowls.

"Mr. Wayne, it's good to see you here. Any requests you have, sir?"

Bruce turns and sees Lucius Fox, an employee at Wayne Enterprises.

"Yes I do, Lucius. I need a phone. But an untraceable phone. And I need it by tonight."

"...okaayy. I think with the technology we have, I could have it done in time."

"Thank you, Lucius. I'll be back tonight." Bruce says and leaves.

"Hm." Lucius thinks.

Later that night, Batman drops down on the apartment building's roof, and sees Catwoman waiting for him.

"Oh, you showed up." Catwoman says.

"First things first. Where are the pearls?" Batman asks.

Catwoman pulls them out of a backpack and hands the pearls and Dent's belongings to him.

"Thank you." Batman says. "What's up with the drive?"

"I found it."

"Where is it?"

"Right here." Catwoman says and pulls it out of her bag.

"Where did you get that?"

"In Hill's house. Stole it."

"Dammit Selina. I said we had to play inside the rules."

"I'm not good with that."

"If you want to work together, then you have to."

"Look, I'm only here to bring in Falcone. That's it. I'm not as interested in following the rules."

"Well, that's part of the deal. … Why'd you show up if you already had the drive?"

"I didn't want you and Bruce bothering me all the time."

"Well it's too late. If you're not working with me and breaking the rules, we're going to have to bring you in."

"Good luck. Because this drive is mine." Catwoman puts the drive in her bag.

"I need that drive. Give it to me, or I'm bringing you in, now."

"No. I'm using this to bring down Falcone. Now. You can't stop me."

Batman grabs her by the arm.

"Let me go!" She demands and punches Batman across the face. She kicks him back and starts running.

Batman who is stunned tries chasing after her but she jumps to another roof. Batman jumps to that roof and starts chasing her. They jump from rooftop to rooftop. Catwoman jumps to City Hall, grabs onto a flagpole hanging off the side of a building.

Batman glides and grabs her foot. Her swing is slowed down, and she brings out a whip, and whips Batman in the chest. Catwoman kicks Batman in the face and he falls. His cape glide helps him slow down before he hit the ground and he makes the landing.

Catwoman backs up and swings again. She climbs up the windowsills and to the roof. She jumps to another roof, runs across, and the jumps to another. Batman grapples up but Catwoman is gone.

"Damn." He says.

Batman returns to the Cave.

"Any luck, master Bruce?" Alfred asks.

"No. Catwoman took the drive and ran. No deal. She's still a thief. I had faith in her. Now she's got the only evidence to Falcone, Hill is rising in his poll numbers, and my father was as corrupt as any other crime boss."

"Don't lose hope yet, master Bruce. Things will get better. I promise."

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Anarky (1x9)**

A new character enters Gotham, interested in stopping crime, and in Batman. As they both try to carry on their own agenda, their paths cross, and they both face off.

WKLQJV ZHUH DOZDBV JRLQJ WR JHW ZRUVH EHIRUH WKHB JRW EHWWHU


	9. Anarky

**Season One Episode 9: Anarky**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. I made a promise on the graves on my parents, that I would fight the same evil that took their lives. I have a mission. I traveled the world to get ready, and I've waited for 18 years. Now I've returned to Gotham City, ready to complete my mission. Ready to save Gotham City.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

Batman has made a deal with Harvey Dent, and Gordon to take down organized crime as long as he doesn't break any laws.

Batman has taken in the Joker after he killed Commissioner Loeb

Batman is considered a hero after saving Gordon's life on live TV

Bruce's father was corrupt after taking on a deal with Falcone's father

The word on the street about this is just a rumor with no confirmations yet

"I want him dead."

* * *

A hitman climbs to a roof and loads his sniper before aiming it at a businessman getting out of a cab.

"Already on it."

He takes aim and aims right for his head. It's shaky at first but he steadies himself and starts following him as he walks. That's when the hitman gets attacked. The hitman tries firing his sniper, and some bystanders look up at the source of the noise, before then dropping his sniper and fights the attacker.

He punches him and beats him. The hitman gets back up again. His attacker was a man in a coat and a hood and a mask. The hitman chuckles a little before then turning around and seeing even more of them. Different people with the same uniform. They all have an insignia on their chests which they wear with a badge of honor.

"Who the hell are you people?" The hitman yells. "And why are you here?"

"We want to stop crime." One of them states. "We're here to serve Anarky!" He shouts before they tackle the hitman, and murder him.

 **A/N: And yes, I am aware I spelt Anarky wrong, but that's how it's spelt in the comics so...shut up.**

Bruce sits down in the Cave, with his mask off but suit on at the Batcomputer and staring at the business connection to Falcone his father made. Alfred walks up to him.

"Do you not want to be there for when we put the star on the tree?" Alfred says.

"What tree?" Bruce asks.

"The Christmas tree, sir. It is Christmas week."

Bruce sighs.

Bruce gets up.

"Okay. I'll be there."

Alfred climbs up the ladder and puts on the star in the dining room.

"There. Now we're done." Alfred steps down.

Bruce looks back at the grandfather clock in the room.

"Now...I'll get the rest of the Christmas decorations up before sundown.

Batman drops down on the rooftop of the GCPD where Gordon awaits.

"Captain Gordon. … Where is Dent?" Batman asks.

"Falcone's hired an assassin after him. Blew up his damn house yet the men he used...we can't get any confessions about who hired them." Gordon states.

"Is he alive?"

"Yeah. Recovering from the hospital. His wife was badly injured. Gilda, I think."

"Falcone is trying to get Hill to win. If Hill wins, he'll have control over all of Gotham, which means so will Falcone. All the work we've down, we'll be worse off from when we started. We cannot let Hill win."

"Which is why we're trying to get Harvey to win. The first debate starts pretty soon."

Then the door to the roof slams opens and Branden runs out.

"Stop!" Branden yells and fires his weapon at Batman.

"MOVE!" Batman yells and pushes Gordon out of the way. Batman dodges the gunfire and runs off and the roof and glides away.

"Damn. You let him get away!" Branden yells to Gordon.

Gordon gets up.

"What the hell's the matter with you? Batman's our ally! He's helping us with this!" Gordon yells.

"Oh yeah? Well your so called 'ally' is a murderer, Gordon!"

"No. There were never any cases of homicide by him."

"There are now! Police found a body of a hitman on the rooftop. It was an act of vigilantism. The bat at his finest."

Gordon turns and looks over the rooftops.

Bruce returns to the Cave and takes off his mask. He turns on the computer and watches the news about the Batman being a murderer.

"What? I never did anything like that. And I wouldn't."

"As if things weren't bad enough." Alfred comments.

"Someone's trying to frame me, Alfred."

They listen to what the news reporter has to say.

"Wait, I am now getting word that another gang has been murdered. A gang named 'The Irish,' have been found dead recently, beaten to death, with an insignia left behind." She says.

The news copter flies over the building and sees the dead Irish members, with the letter 'A' in a circle, painted in gasoline on fire.

"This symbol has been associated with the anarchist named: Anarky, who attacked New York a couple years back, by blowing up a bridge, claiming the lives of six people."

"This time the person left their symbol. So people knew it was them. Maybe framing me wasn't their intention." Bruce says.

"I've got to investigate this." He says and puts on his mask and leaves the cave.

Meanwhile, Harvey visits his father in Arkham.

"...merry Christmas, dad."

His father is silent.

"I was almost killed in an assassination attempt. So was my wife- Gilda. Just another Tuesday." Harvey chuckles at his own bad joke before sighing. And his father stays silent.

"I'm ahead in the polls and the first debate is almost here."

…

"Thank for being so supportive. … But because of the Christmas spirit, I got you a card."

Harvey pulls out a Christmas card.

…

Harvey looks down.

"Thanks, son."

Harvey looks up.

"I just want to say, I'm proud that you're ahead in the polls. Show Hill who's boss."

…

"Sure." Harvey says, now disappointed that his father is saying this to him.

"I got you something for Christmas, too." His father states.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But you're...in here."

"It's something small, but..."

His father pulls out Harvey's gift.

It's a coin.

His father chuckles.

"Remember this?!"

Harvey stares at the coin.

His father flips it in the air.

Harvey remembers when he was a little boy. How what would happen when he got in trouble.

"I'm sorry." He would say.

His father would come at him with the folded belt.

"You know what? Why let **I** decide your fate?" His father used to say.

He pulled out that same coin and flipped it to see what would happen to Harvey.

Back in Arkham, his father catches it once more. He opens his palm and shows it to Harvey.

…

"You bastard."

"What?" His father asks.

"You think you can just show me the coin and say you're proud of me and that makes up for everything you've done?!" Harvey says, raising his voice.

"Harvey, calm down, it's just a Christmas present-"

"Fuck you! You don't tell me to calm down, you think that coin can decide everything?! How about you make up your own damn mind! How about you actually take care of your son!"

"Harvey..."

"I'm glad you're locked up here. And I hope you stay in here as long as possible. I should've never have even come." Harvey says walking away from his father, his darker side, clearly showing.

"Sir, there are reports of that same Anarky insignia burning on top of the Raminal Ferry Terminal. You may want to take a look."

Batman drops down to the rooftop to see the fire. He then sees a man in a red coat and an emotionless, white face mask with no details over the man's head.

"You must be Anarky." Batman states.

"You are smart." Anarky replies. "That's why I've always looked up to you."

"If you really did, you wouldn't be killing. That's not what I do."

"Straight to the point. Hmph. Well, killing gets the job done. Better than just turning them over to corrupt cops who work for Falcone and can get them out in less than an hour."

"This isn't the way. And now I've been framed for your crimes."

"Yeah, I apologize. That wasn't my intention."

"If you're going to kill, then in my eyes, you're just a criminal. And I will take you in."

Batman walks up to Anarky and stares him down.

"You can't run." Batman says.

"Well let's see if you can. From them." Anarky says and points to the police chopper flying overhead, and the SWAT team driving up to the Ferry Terminal.

Anarky jumps to a smaller rooftop and escapes.

"Damn."

Batman grapples across the street and runs across the pipe on the Sionis Steel Mill as the police cars drive down the street, chasing him. The chopper fires at him as Batman grapples up to the chimney and falls inside. He finds passage inside the building as it's not too hot on Christmas. Plus it's snowing.

Batman runs throughout the building. The police surround the building as Batman runs throughout the vents and pipes and out into the river. He grapples to the rooftop of a bank but some officers still see him. Batman jumps off and starts gliding as his cape starts getting torn from bullets. One bullet hits him in the leg and he falls back into the Ferry Terminal.

He grunts and rips some of his cape. He bandages up the wound as the police get closer. He runs out of the Ferry Terminal and to the ACE Chemicals building across the street, through alleyways. He finds the car, where he parked and hops inside. He starts the car and drives South, into Founders Island.

Batman hides his car in Port Adams. Branden talks to the rest of his cops over the radio.

"Reports spotted him in Founders. I want a manhunt of the entire island!" Branden orders as the police spread out and drive through the streets. Branden gets a reply on his radio.

"We can't find anything."

"Oh come on! He was here! You have to find something!"

"He's gone."

"Damn you."

As the police stop hunting, a red car drives across the bridge and back up to Bleake Island all the way to Wayne Manor. The car drives through the waterfall on the hill in front. Bruce, who is driving the red car, presses a button, and the red car turns to black, sprouts bat wings in the back for theatrics and opens up some compartments revealing non lethals.

The wall of the cave behind the waterfall opens up and Bruce drives through. He closes it again and drives down to the Cave and stops. He steps out with his injured leg, with his mask off. He limps over to the medical bay where Alfred starts stitching up his wounds.

Meanwhile, an arms deal is going on between Cobblepot and Zucco, when Anarky busts in with his followers and a war breaks out. Anarky wins and steals the guns from them. The Anarchists then bust into GCPD when the cops are too busy combing Founders Island and storm the place.

"Don't kill all of them. Only the corrupt. We're just here to free someone." Anarky orders.

Bruce limps over and sits down at his computer. He then gets news that Anarky stormed GCPD and wants Batman and only Batman to meet him at the Solomon Wayne Courthouse.

"That's probably a trap, sir." Alfred states.

"True. But what other choice do I have? Tonight, I take him down." Bruce says and goes over to his bloody suit.

"At least let me wash your suit."

At the Courthouse, Batman's plane flies overhead, and Batman grapples down.

"He has a plane too?" Branden complains. The police surround him, including a sniper on the roof, taking aim.

"Anarky admitted to killing the hitman. Batman's innocent. Stand back." Gordon says.

"Thank you, Gordon." Batman steps inside the Courthouse and sees Anarky sitting where the judge should be.

"I've done a lot, my friend." Anarky says. He steps down.

"I offer a partnership. We could team up and take down organized crime together. Why not?"

"Because I'm not a murderer." Batman answers.

"True. But that's your weakness. I can take down Falcone, and Maroni, and Tony Zucco, and the Penguin and Bruce Wayne with ease. Wayne. The pig. Making off of his daddy's work. I've successfully released the business partnership between him and Falcone years ago, to the public. The rumors were true." Anarky says.

"This ends tonight."

"Oh, I'm not the one you'll be killing." Anarky says and signals his men. His men bring out a prisoner. They take the bag off his head and reveal the prisoner to be the Joker.

The Joker starts laughing.

"Oh this should be good." He says.

"I won't."

The anarchists take away the restraints from him.

"Kill him. He's a madman. A murderer. He killed the commissioner. Granted he was corrupt, but he'll still kill more. Take away his life, and the world would be a better place."

"Take away his life and the number of killers in this world, stays the same." Batman says. "I **won't.** "

Anarky pulls out a gun and fires. Batman swipes it away from him and punches him to the ground. His men tackle Batman but Batman knocks them all off. He beats down the tough ones, remaining and goes for Anarky.

Batman kicks Anarky in the face, knocking off the mask.

Batman grabs him by the face and sees his face.

"You're just a kid?"

"So? I tried making a difference. Obviously, you're not interested."

"I am, but I'm not a murderer. You are and at what? 16?"

"Go to hell."

Batman drops Anarky as the police bust in. Anarky then pulls out a trigger.

"Burn you sons of bitches!" He yells.

Batman kicks the detonator out of his hand and grabs him. He puts him in cuffs and hands him over to the police.

"What about the Joker? He freed him!" Gordon asks.

Batman looks around.

"The Joker's gone. He escaped in the chaos." Batman answers.

"It was easy letting him out, especially considering, officer Branden let me in, and got Gotham City's Finest to go on a wild goose chase to keep them distracted." Anarky admits.

"That's a lie!" Branden points out.

Batman stares at him.

Batman lands on the roof of the GCPD with Harvey and Jim.

"Batman. It's good to see you." Harvey says.

"Glad we get to work together, Batman." Gordon says.

"Dent. I hope to see Gilda recover fully." Batman says.

"She's getting released from the hospital today, Bats." Dent says.

"Well, there's still work to do. I'm going to find everything I can on Maroni." Gordon says and enters the GCPD again.

"What about you Dent?" Batman says.

"I'm going after Penguin. Can't forget about the little guy."

"I'll help you."

"Alright. But let's do it in January. Merry Christmas, Bats."

…

Harvey nods and leaves the rooftop.

Batman returns to Wayne Manor and hangs up the suit. Bruce sits in the study and looks at the statue head of his father.

Alfred walks in.

"The whole world knows that he's corrupt now." Bruce says.

"I know, Master Bruce. I know. But let's not dwell now. How about we have a good Christmas? Today is Christmas Eve, let's get some rest and hope Santa comes." Alfred says.

"Alright." Bruce gets up and leaves the room with him. Gilda is walking home with a limp through the snow. She looks up at where her house was, and it's completely rebuilt.

"What?" She says.

"Merry Christmas, Gilda." Harvey says.

They hug as Harvey explains the situation.

"Some of the house survived the blast and so we were able to rebuild it quickly."

"Oh Harv, can we really afford it?" She asks.

"No. So I'll have to work twice as hard."

As they walk into their new home, Harvey gets flashbacks of when he was mad at his father after a beating and tried to attack him back one time.

Harvey and Gilda enter the living room and sees the Joker standing in front of the Christmas tree.

"My sweet little tot, there's a light on this tree that won't light on one side..." He says.

Harvey's darker side emerges.

" **Get...OUT!** " Harvey yells and charges.

Harvey gets two good punches in, before the Joker kicks him, and starts beating down on him. Harvey gets flashbacks of when his father would beat him.

His father would flip the coin, and it would come up tails.

The Joker kicks the breath out of Harvey on the ground, forcing the injured Gilda to watch. Joker kneels down to Harvey, beaten on the ground.

"I'm simply taking the Christmas tree back to my workshop to fix it." Joker says before throwing a match on the tree, setting it on fire. As Joker passes Gilda, he smacks her across the face, knocking her down.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas to all!" Joker says and laughs before leaving. Gilda crawls over to Harvey and cradles him.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Cobblepot (1x10)**

After Christmas, Penguin starts rising to power, selling his arms throughout Gotham. With Batman and Harvey teamed up, they both try to take down the Penguin, before all of Gotham has his weapons.

PHUUB FKULVWPDV...


	10. Cobblepot

**Season One Episode 10: Cobblepot**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. I made a promise on the graves on my parents, that I would fight the same evil that took their lives. I have a mission. I traveled the world to get ready, and I've waited for 18 years. Now I've returned to Gotham City, ready to complete my mission. Ready to save Gotham City.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

Batman and Harvey team up to find evidence on Penguin

Harvey was abused by his father as a child

His father wanted to give him a coin he used to decide to beat him for Christmas

Joker has beaten up Harvey and his wife on Christmas

Thomas' father's connection to Falcone is revealed to the public

* * *

 **Year Three:**

A martial artist runs out of a warehouse and sees Batman drop down in front of him. The martial artist charges Batman and punches him across the face. Batman backs up. He dodges a kick, as the martial artist attacks as fast as possible with punches and kicks, and Batman blocks and counters every strike.

Batman then grabs his foot, and pushes him to the ground. Batman grabs him by the throat and pins him to the ground.

"The Penguin! Tell me what you know!" Batman yells.

Harvey is working on some evidence in his basement at his work table. Out of the darkness, Batman steps out.

"Mr. Dent." Batman starts.

"Nice to see you, Bats." Harvey says.

"I've gained some info. The Penguin is Oswald Cobblepot."

"How did you gain that info?" Harvey asks.

"I simply found a martial artist working for him, he attacked me, I chased him, I fought in self-defense, and then asked him who the Penguin was. His fear made him tell."

"What's Penguin's play?"

"The Cobblepot family were always corrupt. The Wayne's tried to take them down and succeeded. Now Oswald wants revenge."

"Then we'll have to look after Bruce."

"Penguin's best man is Ricky Leblanc. I'll find him."

Harvey nods.

Meanwhile, Ricky is making an arms deal with some other gang. Ricky gets the money.

"Thanks." He says with a smile, as the police then roll up and all the cops arrest the men. Some of the cops are Harvey Bullock, and Renee Montoya. Actual honest cops. No Branden though. Anarky sold him out and now Branden's locked away.

Ricky is placed in the interrogation room as Batman walks through the GCPD, and some of the cops look his way as he walks through. Batman walks into the interrogation room.

"Oh shit." Ricky says.

"Where's the Penguin?" Batman asks, sternly.

"I...I can't tell you." Ricky says, worried.

Batman slams both hands onto the table and yells.

"Where is he?!"

"Fuck you! You can't do anything to me! I got rights!" He yells.

Harvey is there, listening to this. Harvey leans over to Batman and whispers: "He's right. You can't touch him."

" **Where?** "

Ricky stays silent.

Batman leaves the room. He returns to the Cave where Alfred is there to greet him.

"Anything more we have?" Alfred asks.

"Unfortunately not. I can't touch Ricky Leblanc, who knows something I need to know. Harvey's trying to work on it but he won't get anywhere. I have no idea where the Penguin is, or how to stop him, and by now, he'll know that I'm looking for him."

"What is he planning?"

"Revenge on the Wayne's for revealing how corrupt his family was back in the day. He's after me."

"Master Bruce, I know this is not the best time, but we have some troubles at Wayne Enterprises and the board needs you. You need to get over to Wayne Tower quickly."

Bruce sighs and walks back up to Wayne Manor.

"Thank you, Alfred."

Bruce walks into Wayne Tower and walks into the board room and sees Lucius Fox.

"Good evening, Mr. Wayne." Lucius greets.

"It's good to see you, Lucius." Bruce says. "Now, what's this meeting about?"

"Well, we were thinking of electing a new CEO." A board member speaks up.

"A new one? Why not me?" Bruce asks.

"Well, you've missed quite a lot of meetings, and we voted, and we think it'd be best if we got a new one. But we'll give you the chance to appoint a new one if you have any interest." She explains.

"Thank you, Mrs. Zellerbach. I appoint Lucius Fox to become the new CEO of Wayne Enterprises." Bruce states.

"What? Wow. Thank you, Mr. Wayne." Lucius says.

'Well, now that that's over with-" Bruce starts, before the board room door is kicked open and men in masks holding guns run in and point them at everyone in the board room.

"Down on the ground! Down on the ground!" They shout and everyone complies, including Bruce. Another man in a Penguin mask comes in and points a pistol at Bruce.

"Bruce comes with us." He states.

Bruce standss and puts his hands up. They restrain him and keep all of their guns pointed at him as they escort him out of the building and into a van, waiting outside. They put a bag over his head, and the van drives off.

Word of the kidnapping goes on the news, and Harvey Dent and Gilda see this in their home.

"Wayne. We were supposed to keep him safe from the Penguin. Damn!" Harvey yells, as he gets madder, and then leaves the home without saying anything.

Bruce's hand grabs his other wrist. On it, he presses a button on his cuff links.

Back at the Cave, Alfred watches the news on the kidnapping on the computer, when on the map of Gotham, it shows the words: _Distress Signal_

Alfred is then able to track Bruce across the map.

Meanwhile, Harvey lights up the Bat Signal in the snow, and waits for Batman, but of course he doesn't show up.

"Dammit, you son of a bitch." Harvey says, and shuts off the signal.

Alfred looks further into the distress signal and is able to hear everything that's happening. The bag is taken off of Bruce's head, and Bruce sees Oswald Cobblepot.

"Cobblepot. So you've taken me." Bruce states.

"Yeah. And I did for revenge for my family." Oswald says.

"I didn't do that." Bruce says.

"The Wayne Family did. And they're always trying to fight corruption while being corrupt yourselves. And I need someone to take out my anger on. Today's your lucky day." He says.

Penguin puts on brass knuckles and beats Bruce, until his face is full of blood. Alfred doesn't enjoy listening.

"Where are we going?" Bruce asks.

"Oh, we're paying your parents a visit. And then ya butler."

The van stops and Penguin's men run out and into Wayne Manor. Penguin steps out as well. Bruce is brought out as well and forced to the ground. Bruce sees Penguin walk over to his parents graves, and spit on them.

"My condolences." He says.

Penguin's men raid the Manor looking for Alfred, but Alfred has locked down the Cave. The men then step out.

"Sir, we got nothing. We searched everywhere. He's not in there." The thug says.

"He's in there somewhere. Set the charges!" Penguin orders.

"Yes, sir." The men go back inside with bombs.

Bruce stays silent.

The men then step out again and have Alfred with them.

"The butler surrendered." The thug says.

"Place them both in the van." Oswald says.

They both get placed in the van.

"Set up the rest of the charges." Penguin orders, and the rest of the thugs enter the home again.

"I'm sorry. I thought if I surrendered they would leave the house alone. But I also left a tip to the police. They're on their way." Alfred says.

"It's okay. Here. Try to untie me." Bruce says.

Bruce and Alfred face back to back, and Alfred tries untying his zip ties. The thugs then step out.

"Is everyone out?" Penguin asks.

"Yeah. They should be." The thug responds.

"Alright. Stand back."

The thugs back up to the van and Penguin backs up as well. Bruce then gets untied and stands up. Penguin turns to the thug with the detonator.

"Blow it." He orders.

Bruce then kicks Penguin to the ground, and tackles the thug with the detonator. He slaps it out of his hand and punches him. The rest of the thugs point their guns and shoot, but Bruce hides behind the van for cover.

Harvey drives up in his own car and grabs a large, wooden stick and hits it across the head of one of the thugs. He uses what's left of it to beat the other thug. The two other thugs turn at aim at him. Harvey grabs one of the beaten thugs guns to shoot one in the leg.

Bruce sneaks up behind the final thug and grabs him by his torso and throws him to the ground.

"The charges are on a timer, Brucie boy! Piss off!" Penguin yells and hops into the van. Bruce runs inside the Manor as Harvey hops into the van as well and pulls out Penguin by his hair. Bruce grabs each charge in each room and turns each one off. Bruce then runs to the grandfather clock in the dining room and opens it up.

Meanwhile, Harvey is beating Penguin to a pulp on the ground, and Penguin doesn't even fight back. Batman then drops down and pulls Harvey off of Penguin.

"Harvey! Harvey! We made a deal!" Batman says.

"This man deserved this!" Harvey says, angry.

"We made a deal to not break any of the rules! That's assault! What's wrong with you?"

Harvey then closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry. Something is wrong with me. I...get angry when..."

"I think we might be able to chalk this up to self-defense. But you must gain control. If this got out you couldn't become mayor, and our deal would become invalid."

"Okay, Bats."

The police show up minutes later, where they arrest Oswald Cobblepot for charges of assault, kidnapping, and attempted murder, Bruce comes out of his house with all the deactivated charges, the police search his home, and they free Alfred.

Meanwhile, Harvey visits a psychologist about his anger.

"Have you always felt anger?" The psychologist asks.

"Yes." Harvey answers.

"Have you suppressed it?"

"Yes."

"And now it's resurfacing after so many years of suppressing it."

"Yeah, I need to learn how to control it or it'll look bad for my mayoral campaign."

"I understand."

"I think the problem is split personality disorder. Most of the time, the main personality is you, Harvey, the nice charming DA running for mayor, but sometimes, _Big Bad Harv,_ a more angry side surfaces. Created by your father's abuse."

"Can you help me get rid of it? At least until after the election."

"I can help you. Perhaps, coming to peace with your father, can help. We'll start small. You don't have to immediately forgive him, but..."

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the coin.

"...perhaps you could accept his gift."

She hands Harvey the coin. Harvey stares at it, and then makes a fist, not in anger, but to hide the coin from sight in his hand.

"Now...let's begin." The psychologist says.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Maroni (1x11)**

With Harvey dealing with his anger and issues with his father, he joins Batman and Gordon once again to try to battle Maroni, as Maroni tries to battle them.

 **A/N: So the end goal is to find dirt on every single crime boss in Gotham, and take them down all at once. Penguin was taken down anyways because everyone saw him take hostages from Wayne Enterprises, kidnap Bruce Wayne and his butler, and try to blow up his house, but for the rest it still applies.**

 **The only crime bosses left now are:**

 **Sal Maroni**

 **Tony Zucco**

 **Hamilton Hill**

 **Carmine Falcone (evidence stolen by Catwoman, needs to get it back)**

 **Maroni is next.**

 ** _TXDFN!_**


	11. Maroni

**Season One Episode 11: Maroni**

 **My** **name is Bruce Wayne. I made a promise on the graves on my parents, that I would fight the same evil that took their lives. I have a mission. I traveled the world to get ready, and I've waited for 18 years. Now I've returned to Gotham City, ready to complete my mission. Ready to save Gotham City.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

Catwoman stole evidence on Falcone from Batman

Batman, Harvey, and Gordon make a deal to take down organized crime without breaking rules

They want to get all the evidence and take them all down at once

Bruce told the board at Wayne Enterprises to make Lucius the new CEO

Harvey now has his father's coin, and is dealing with his other personality

Harvey is running against Mayor Hill

* * *

Batman, Gordon, and Harvey all stand atop the GCPD building rooftop.

"So we've taken down Cobblepot." Gordon states.

"Now the criminal ranks are going to shift. Not too much, but they will." Batman says.

"We're not making too much progress here, guys." Gordon states. "We made this deal in early December. It's February and we've got nothing. We've brought down the Penguin, yes. But there's still Hill, Falcone, Maroni, and Zucco. And we don't have evidence for any of them."

"What about that drive Batman got from Hill?" Harvey asks. "I think I heard that has dirt on Falcone, and if we can prove that drive belonged to Mayor Hill, and he didn't do anything with it, then he'll be brought down too. Two birds with one stone."

"It was a fake. The real one was stolen from Hill by Catwoman and she's been gone ever since." Batman explains.

"Shit." Harvey says. "What does she plan on doing with it?"

"He wants him taken down too. He has a bounty on her head. But knowing her, she doesn't have the patience that we have."

"So we don't have any evidence?" Gordon states.

"Well, some evidence about Bruce Wayne has come to surface. About how his father worked with Falcone. Maybe we should investigate his son." Harvey says.

"I already have. He's clean." Batman says.

"Sorry Bats, but we really should, just in case. I think I heard they might be switching ownership of his company because of the evidence. Perhaps it's legit." Gordon says. "Me and Harvey will. What should you do?"

"...I'll investigate Maroni. Try to find dirt on him." Batman says.

"We'll help you once we're done investigating Wayne. Right Dent?" Gordon asks.

"Yeah." Harvey says.

"We'll start the investigation tomorrow." Gordon says and walks to the stairwell with Dent.

Batman returns to Wayne Manor to greet Alfred.

"Good evening, Master Bruce."

"Alfred, the police will be showing up at the Manor tomorrow to investigate the connection between my father and Falcone."

"And?"

"And it means, to prove I'm innocent, I'm going to have to create Bruce Wayne's social life. Perhaps, I could change the direction of how Wayne Enterprises handles thing to prove that we're not corrupt."

"Only one problem with that, sir."

"And what is it?"

"You handed over your company to Lucius Fox now."

"Hm. Which means I have to get it back. Plus I'll be needing new gadgets to deal with Maroni, and Lucius usually makes those. I can trust him."

"Does he know of your identity, Master Bruce?"

"No. But I can still trust him. But if he's CEO, then someone else will make the gadgets. Someone who I might not be able to trust. Someone who might show that unusual behavior to the police."

"So bottom line, you need your company back?"

"Yes." Bruce says and leaves.

Bruce then visits Lucius in Wayne Tower and Bruce asks Lucius if he could have his company back.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne. But it's not that simple. I mean, you did give me ownership and not a reason. I'm not sure I can just give it back. I'm apologize." Lucius says.

"I understand, Lucius. I understand."

Bruce returns to Wayne Manor again.

"Any luck, sir?" He asks.

"No. He needs a reason why."

"And which one are you going to give him?" Alfred asks.

"...the real one. He's about to close up soon and then it'll be too late. He already suspects something is up, and I trust him."

"Wise choice, Master Bruce."

Lucius then starts closing up and turning off the lights and about to exit the door when Batman appears behind him.

"What? Batman?" Lucius says.

"Mr. Fox. I'm going to need you give your company back to Mr. Wayne."

"...b-but why?"

Batman then takes off his mask revealing himself to be Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"You understand now?" Bruce asks.

Maroni sits down at his own restaurant with a thug working for him, and lets out a sigh.

"Alright, Sal. Harvey Dent. He's trying to take us down. Working with the Bat and Captain Gordon." The thug says.

"Toots, don't worry about it. I have someone inside the DA's office. He's telling us about his plans. We're one step ahead." Maroni says.

"Who?"

"An assisstant. Named Vernon. He's feeding us intel, Toots."

"So what have ya learned so fahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Toots laughs.

"Toots? What the hell is so friggin' funny?!" Maroni asks, mad.

Toots then stops laughing and collapses when the waiter comes out. And the waiter is actually the Joker in disguise.

"The clown." Maroni states.

Joker points a gun at his head.

"Sooo...Vernon works for you, and Harvey?" Joker says.

"Yeah. He does." Maroni answers.

"I hope you don't mind if I pay him a visit." Joker says, and lets out a smile.

Gordon and a couple cops walk into Wayne Tower to see Bruce Wayne at the head of the board.

"Hey there, officers. What made you come up here and visit?" Bruce asks.

"We're just here to investigate about that business partnership between Falcone and your father."

"Ah yes, I didn't know about my father, and I'm not proud of it. Which is why I'm trying to make up for it using Wayne Enterprises."

Lucius is there and nods.

"Oh, and you're free to search the place, thank you." Bruce allows.

Later that night, some thugs, that Bruce knows work for Maroni are having an arms deal in Dixon Docks.

"Nice. These are very nice." One thug says.

"Alright. Where's the money?" The other thug asks.

That's when Batman drops down.

"Holy shit, it's the Bat!" One thug yells.

Most thugs run but a couple of thugs fire their guns. Batman ducks behind cover and throws a Batarang at them, and knocks the guns out of their hands. Batman pops out and charges at them. Some thugs run but Batman grabs one.

"Maroni. I know you work for him. Tell me about him."

"You should confront him."

Harvey turns to the psychologist.

"What?" He asks.

"Your father. His abuse made your other side. Your anger. Confronting him could get rid of it. Please. You want your anger gone for the next debate, and the election, you know what to do."

Harvey thinks about this.

Gordon returns to his home late. He sees his wife and child sleeping on the couch, watching TV. Gordon smiles. Gordon turns to the door to lock it. He does, and goes to close the blinds on the front window, when he sees Batman standing outside. Gordon walks outside and walks over to him.

"Yes?" Gordon asks.

"I've got dirt on Maroni. Well, not yet. But we will when we're ready." Batman says.

"How?"

"I asked one of his men. He said that Maroni keeps his weapons in a convoy, driven by his men. We get a warrant, we can find the illegal weapons, his men will sell him out, and we get him. But we won't do that until we have all the other evidence."

"I'll go after Tony Zucco."

"And I'll track down Catwoman to get that evidence on Falcone back. It's about time we start making progress."

"This is good."

"And what of Bruce Wayne?"

"He's clean. You were right all along."

"Hm."

"Thank you. For everything."

...

Gordon turns to go back inside his house, and Batman disappears.

 **The Batman**

END CREDIT SCENE, OR SOMETHING:

Vernon leaves Harvey Dent's office and walks down the street. He passes an alley, but then gets grabbed and pulled into the alley. He gets pushed to the ground as a man walks over to him.

"Wh-what do you want?!" Vernon asks.

"Oh Vernon, all I need, is a favor." The Joker says, and reveals a big, toothy grin.

 **Next Time on the Batman: Selina (1x12) Mid Season Finale**

With dirt on Maroni, Harvey confronts his demons as his rivalry with Hill in the election grows. Meanwhile, Batman and Gordon try to track down Selina Kyle to find the evidence they need to take on Falcone and Hill.

 **A/N: This is it. The mid season finale. Something's going to happen.**

"GR L ORRN OLNH D JXB ZLWK D SODQ?"


	12. Selina

**Season One Episode 12: Selina The Mid Season Finale**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. I made a promise on the graves on my parents, that I would fight the same evil that took their lives. I have a mission. I traveled the world to get ready, and I've waited for 18 years. Now I've returned to Gotham City, ready to complete my mission. Ready to save Gotham City.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

The team have dirt on Maroni

Catwoman stole the dirt on Falcone and Hill

Harvey is getting closer to finally overcoming his angry side, he just needs to confront his abusive father

Batman is now going after Selina

Thomas Wayne's connection to Vincent Falcone was made public

Harvey is running against Hill in the election.

* * *

Gordon pulls the cap off a marker and crosses out Maroni's name on a whiteboard in his office. Harvey is there watching him do this.

"There." Gordon starts. "We're ready to go after Maroni. Now all we have to do is find evidence on Zucco, and Batman will take care of Falcone and Mayor Hill."

"Well actually, I think you need to find some leads on Zucco. Sorry but, with that...darker side, how I've been meeting with that psychologist, I'm finally getting somewhere. Sorry Jimbo, but I'll help you once I'm done." Harvey says.

"I understand. I'll start looking into leads"

"Thanks, Jimbo." Harvey turns around and leaves the office.

Meanwhile, Selina walks up to a guy in is apartment on his computer.

"Alright." The guy says. "It took me a while, but I've decoded the drive for you."

"Look into it. What does it have inside?"

"Okay."

The guy checks inside the drive on his computer.

"Holy shit. This is dirt on Falcone. Where'd you get this?" He asks.

"I stole it." She hands him some money. "I stole that too. There's your pay. Now give me the drive." She says and takes it.

"Thanks." He says.

Selina starts to walk out of the apartment.

"Hey how about something else?" He says with a cocky smile.

Selina turns around.

"NO." She says and continues walking.

Bruce sits on the Cave looking at his computer screen. Alfred walks in.

"It's been a few months by now, sir. Have you got anything on the cat burglar?" He asks.

"No Alfred. I've got nothing. The best I can do is just wait by Falcone's penthouse, just waiting for her to show up. Falcone hasn't been taken down, so she hasn't used the drive yet. Worst case scenario, she lost the only evidence we have on them."

Alfred leaves him some food, and then leaves.

 **Catwoman is not going to have the patience to wait to release the evidence all at once. I can't let her bring him down. Not yet.**

Fireworks are launched into the sky in celebration of Independence Day. Several months HAVE gone by. Harvey and Gilda watch this from their homes. So does Falcone from the roof of his penthouse. He's drinking his wine and enjoying the show.

"Good show." He says to Milos standing behind him.

Milos goes back inside as Falcone takes another sip and smiles.

Catwoman watches the fireworks from the top of her apartment. She then jumps from rooftop to rooftop, towards Falcone's penthouse. Harvey looks at his watch.

"I'm sorry, Gilda. But I have to go see the psychologist tonight. I'll be back soon." Harvey says.

"Okay. Be home soon." Gilda replies disappointed.

"I will."

Selain spies on Falcone from a roof blocks away. She's getting ready.

Harvey walks into Arkham Asylum and sees his father. He sits down and talks to him.

"Harvey..." His father starts.

"Dad, I'm sorry. The...abuse...that was in the past..."

"...I'm sorry Harvey..."

"...I forgive you."

His father smiles.

"I think the doctors are saying I'm getting better. I might be released soon."

Harvey smiles and so does the psychologist standing behind them.

"I saw you're rising in the polls against Hill. Hill's a corrupt bastard. Kick his ass." His father says.

"Thanks, dad."

A few days later, the car Batman made drives out from the waterfall in the front and drives into the city. Catwoman drops onto the roof of the Roman's penthouse. She sees the Roman standing alone. Catwoman reaches into her bag and sees the drive.

She places it back in her bag and drops down behind Falcone. Falcone turns around and faces her.

"The Cat. Returned to the lion's den." He says.

"We need to talk. No men." She states.

"You know, you seem familiar."

"I'm not here to talk about that, I'm here to talk about the drive."

You think, I'll get rid of the bounty, simply because you brought the drive far too late? But you know...I'm in a forgiving mood. I'll call off the bounty if you give it to me. Before I change my mind."

"I'm not here to give you the drive after what you've done."

"Hold a grudge?"

"I'm not giving it to you, I'm turning it into the police."

"Don't." He says.

Batman drops down onto the roof to see Catwoman and the Roman.

"I just came here to show you what I'm going to do, and then you realize you're going to be brought down. The GCPD's just a couple blocks away, it happens tonight." Catwoman says.

"But you're a thief. You'll get arrested too."

"Not if I turn it in anonymously."

Then Milos grabs Catwoman from behind and throws her to the ground. He points a gun to the back of her head. Falcone walks up to her on the ground.

"I warned you." He says. "I told you that I would let you live if you just gave me the drive, but you didn't listen. Shame."

"The drive, is the only thing stopping me from ending my partnership with Hill. I didn't yet know if he still had it these past few months. He was using it as blackmail so believe me when I say I need it and I need it fast. So where is it?" Falcone says.

Selina spits in his direction.

Falcone rips off her goggles, masking her face and then the face mask of a cat around her head. He's surprised by what he sees.

He looks closer at her face.

"Is that you..Selina?" Falcone asks.

Batman looks surprised as well.

 **How does he know Selina?**

"Wh-where did you go? Why? I...I thought you were..." He studders.

Selina looks up at him.

"Fuck you." She says back.

"Selina...my daughter. What has happened to you?"

Falcone signals for Milos to pull back his gun. He does. Selina gets up.

"I don't regret trying to bring you in. And I don't regret giving you that scar."

"Why?"

"Because I hate you."

Batman drops down and punches Falcone twice across the face. He grabs him by the collar and throws him across the balcony. Falcone pulls out a gun and fires, but Batman dodges the bullets and throws, a Batarang, making him drop the gun. Batman charges Falcone. Falcone tries fighting him but Batman dodges his attacks and fights back.

Milos starts firing. Selina runs across the rooftop and tries jumping off to another one. Batman follows her. Selina misses the rooftop and falls but Batman catches her mid air and grapples to save themselves.

They both climb to the roof and rest. Batman stands up.

"You've got some explaining to do." Batman states.

Harvey walks into his house with his dad, now free.

"You paid for this house for your wife on Christmas?" He asks.

"Gilda, dad." Harvey corrects.

Gilda then walks up to them.

"Mr. Dent. It's...good to see you free." She says hesitantly.

They shake hands.

"I hope you don't mind if he stays here for a while." Harvey says.

"No, I don't mind."

"Good." His father says.

Meanwhile, Selina shows up to the Stacked Deck, and so does Bruce Wayne.

"So...the Batman's little helper showed up. When he said to meet him here to explain, I actually expected him, and not you." She says.

"Well he had important business, and I thought I could see what's up. You didn't have to come here you know." Bruce replies.

"I know." She sighs. "Guess I just needed someone to talk to."

"Okay. Let's start with Falcone being your father." Bruce starts.

Selina walks on as Bruce walks with her.

"It was a family of six. Well, five really. Our mother passed when I was pretty young. I had two brothers, Mario and Alberto. And a sister, named Sofia. Cousin Johnny visiting with Aunt Carla. I still remember."

"Carla Viti. She runs organized crime over in Chicago. I hear Johnny Viti is learning how to take her place." Bruce says.

"Yeah. Never liked Johnny. When I was 12, I found out of my father's deals. How he was corrupt and ran this city through organized crime. It was after your parent's death, but I don't remember how long. I then realized my other siblings knew about this too. They were ready to take his place. Mario wasn't that enthusiastic but he was ready. Alberto wasn't. Alberto hated it as much as I did."

"I heard he committed suicide a couple years back when he moved to New York. I think they said something about that robot urban myth. Calls himself the Guardian Angel now."

"Yeah, I heard as well. Poor bastard was always mentally unstable. I guess when he moved to get away from his father, he snapped. I never found out why. Sofia then moved to New York to try to start organized crime there, started a rivalry with Mark Statz. But back to the point. I still believe Mario isn't happy with his father."

"So none of his children approved of his crime?"

"Well, Sofia did. She forced herself too. Adored him."

Bruce and Selina then sit down at a café late at night, still talking.

"But when all four children found out that he was ruling the city through fear and organized crime, none of us were happy. Especially me. I would grow suspicious and paranoid. Spy on him a couple times. One day, I saw one of his deals, it didn't go well. That's when I saw his brutal side." Selina explains.

"Hm."

"I could no longer see him as my father. I could no longer stay there and so I ran. I became a street kid. I didn't want to become as bad as he was, but to survive, I had to steal. I had to do a lot of things I wasn't proud of. Eventually, when I grew up, I made my way to Italy. It reminded me of growing up but was as far away from my father as possible. There, I became 'Catwoman,' if that's what you call it."

"I do."

"There, I changed my name to Selina Kyle, and became an actual woman instead of a thief running away from her father and staying off the grid. I don't know what, but something drew me back to Gotham. I decided to come back, and see how things were doing."

"Were you planning on going back to Italy?"

"Yes. But when I came to Gotham, there was this bat vigilante, beating up criminals, and thieves like me. It was at this time where I already admitted to myself that I wasn't anything special. I was a thief. A criminal like my father. Just looking out to steal the next shiny object I saw. But I had hope to become better. That hope was lost just a few months ago. I know what I am and I know I can't change it."

Meanwhile, Harvey sets up some blankets on the couch for his dad to sleep.

"Oh, I'm sleeping on the couch, tonight?" He complains when he walks inside the living room.

"Well, there's only one bedroom and that's where me and Gilda are sleeping." Harvey explains.

"Oh, Gilda. Her."

"Come on dad, she's not that bad."

"I don't like her. You two should have never been married."

"I don't need you judging my marriage now dad!"

"You should have talked about it with me first!"

"I did and you never responded! You were crazy back then...and you're acting a bit crazy now."

"Did you dare, doubt your own father's sanity?!"

"You mean the father who was sent to an insane Asylum for beating me as a kid?"

Harvey and his father stare at each other before his father flips a coin. It lands on tails.

Gilda hears some struggling downstairs and yelling. She then runs downstairs and sees what's going on.

"Oh my God! Harvey!" She screams.

Later, the police and an ambulance show up.

Gordon walks up to Gilda and Harvey.

"I'm sorry about happened, Harvey. I don't blame you for what you did." Gordon says as the paramedics walk out carrying his father on a stretcher.

Harvey then scratches the bruise on his face, from his father, with his bloody hand. He puts the coin back in his pocket.

"By the way, I did some on Hill, and I found out the reason Hill is working with Falcone, is because he needs his money to fund his mayoral campaign against you." Gordon says.

"Well, I do have Bruce Wayne on my side." Harvey says.

"Yeah, but make sure you really get the voters. Remember if Hill wins, he'll flood these streets with even more organized crime than before. It'll be damn near impossible to take down organized crime then. Do NOT let him win."

"I won't. Anything else?"

"Well, here's a shocker. I found several ties connecting Commissioner Grogan to Mayor Hill."

"He's corrupt too."

"Yes, but I've got the ties here. Once Hill is proved to be corrupt, then we release these ties."

"We've gotten far. I'll meet with you tomorrow."

"Alright, Harvey. See you then." Gordon walks off.

The psychologist walks up to him.

"I'm sorry, Harvey. I really believed your father could change. Don't worry. We will fix that anger somehow." She says.

Harvey sighs.

"Thanks, doc."

Falcone, in his kitchen, starts knocking over all of the food and silverware in rage.

"How dare she defy me?! My own daughter! She tried to turn me into the police! Dammit!" He yells when he calms down and breathes. Mario Falcone, his son, watches all of this. Milos comes in.

"Milos, I want her here. The bounty still stands, but I want her brought in ALIVE. I need to talk to her." Falcone orders.

Milos nods and leaves the room So does Mario.

Harvey is on his work desk in the basement when Gilda walks in.

"You okay, Harvey?" She asks.

"...yes. But I know this incident is going to get out to the public soon, and I'll have to make a speech explaining this at a rally or something. I'm not tired and have nothing better to do then write this speech. I'm nearly done anyways."

"Can I hear it?" Gilda asks.

"Once I'm done. Give me a few more minutes."

"Ok. I'll wait."

Bruce and Selina start walking down the street again talking.

"In Gotham, I met a friend named Holly Robinson. She's still back at my apartment now. I started taking jobs in Gotham, seeing what I could steal for people, and I made a lot of money. That is until one job screwed me over, and I lost most of it. I was trapped in Gotham, basically. This hellhole." Selina says.

"I believe we can make Gotham better." Bruce says.

"The only way to make money, was to take a job from my father. I didn't like it, but I had to. He gave me some money first, which I used to buy my shabby apartment for me and Holly, and he promised even more if I brought him the drive." Selina says.

"So he could destroy it, and betray Hill."

"I guess that was his end goal. To use me. Now he knows I'm his long lost daughter and he's sent his men all over the city looking for me."

"I'll find him. And I'll bring him down. You still have the drive, right?"

"Yeah."

"I can use that to bring down Falcone, AND Hill."

"...maybe I can help. Maybe I should finally take that deal you offered me. Try to take down Falcone."

"I think you should. But you'll still have to play inside the rules." Bruce says.

"Bruce, you know I'm not much more than a criminal."

"...Selina, when you were trapped inside Gotham City, forced to work with your father, you were getting money from him for stealing from someone corrupt. You could've robbed a bank, or kidnap someone and have someone pay for ransom or even steal something simple from the museum but you didn't. You have a good heart, Selina."

"I was trying to become better, Bruce. Now I've lost all hope."

"You CAN become better. I believe it. And I'm sure so would Batman. You want to become better, then help us. Please."

Selina nods.

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

"Are you done?"

Harvey then looks at the laptop he wrote his speech on.

"Yeah. Here it is."

Gilda listens.

 _"As many of you have heard, the other day my dad was released from Arkham Asylum. When I was a child, he used to flip a coin, to decide my fate. He was abusive. The other day he attacked me. And I let out my anger, and I fought back for once in my life. I had had enough of the pain. And I bet you people do too._

Falcone stands on the roof of his penthouse looking out over the city, wondering where the daughter he had who tried to turn him in is.

 _"I bet you have had enough of the crime that floods our streets as much as I."_

Milos steps out.

"Sir, we found her. She's with Bruce Wayne." He says.

"Do not hurt Wayne. Me and his father were friends. I don't want him dead."

 _"I bet you are sick of all the secrets that were hidden from you as much as I."_

Gordon looks through more files and uncovers more info on Tony Zucco.

 _"I bet you are ALL sick of the bad things that happen in this town, as much as I."_

A van drives up to Bruce and Selina and Falcone's men step out. Some of the men grab Selina but Selina tries fighting back. So does Bruce, but Bruce gets hit in the back with a gun. Bruce falls to a knee and another man hits him in the face with his gun, knocking him to the ground.

"Bruce!" Selina yells as she's thrown into the van and the men hop in with her.

The van doors close as Bruce tries to get up.

"Selina!" He yells when the van drives off.

 _"But trust me when I say, that the people of Gotham are strong. And they can fight back. They WILL fight back. WE will take back our once great city. Gotham belongs the people, not the corrupt. Vote Dent for mayor, and I can make this vision a reality. WE can make this vision a reality. Let's save our city."_

"That's perfect, Harv." Gilda compliments.

Harvey lets out a smile while Bruce lay bloody and beaten on the sidewalk.

 **I am alone.**

 **The Batman**

END CREDIT SCENE, OR SOMETHING:

Selina is dragged to Falcone's penthouse.

Falcone looks at her. Selina looks at him.

"Let me go you stupid, worthless, son of a bitch." Selina says.

"What have I ever done to you, Selina? Why?"

"You know damn well what you did."

Falcone looks at her, and then the bag she was carrying.

"Search the bag." He orders.

Milos picks up the bag and starts searching it, when he finds the drive. He hands it to Falcone.

"Is this the drive that Hill kept?" Falcone asks.

Selina stays silent.

Falcone chuckles.

"I guess so." He says, and drops the drive on the ground, and stomps on it, breaking it, and destroying all evidence on it.

"Fuck you!" Selina lets out.

Falcone turns to Milos.

"Leave Hill alive, but I want our partnership to end."

"Yes sir." Milos says and leaves the penthouse with a couple men.

Falcone looks at Selina.

"Go to hell." Selina says.

Falcone signals to his men.

"I want her unharmed."

 **Next Time on the Batman: Cold, Cold, Heart (1x13)**

Bruce's search for Selina and the 3 men's war on crime is put on hold when a new "freak" comes to town, looking for Ferris Boyle. Batman tries to stop him, while also uncovering his past.

WKH QLJKW LV GDUNHVW MXVW EHIRUH WKH GDZQ


	13. Cold, Cold Heart

**Season One Episode 13: Cold, Cold, Heart**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I returned home after 7 years of training, my city was run by mobsters and organized crime. So I became Batman, and made a deal with Captain Gordon and Harvey Dent to find evidence on each crime boss, and bring them down all at once. Things haven't always gone according to plan, but if this plan succeeds, then MY mission will be complete. I'm here to save Gotham City.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

Falcone has captured Selina

Batman is out looking for her

Harvey's father was arrested

Gordon is looking further into smaller crimes bosses like Tony Zucco

* * *

Bruce is training in the Cave, punching and punching bag as Alfred walks in.

"Master Bruce, you can punch that bag all you want, but I'm afraid it won't bring Selina back." Alfred states.

"I know, Alfred." Bruce says, giving the bag another strong punch. "But it can help me prepare for when I do bring her back. I was off guard with her. As Bruce Wayne. I wasn't ready for the attack. And now Selina could be dead."

"Are you sure her father would go that far with his daughter?" Alfred asks.

"No. I'm not. And he probably won't. But Falcone is brutal. Which means I have to find her fast." Bruce says and gives the bag two more punches.

Harvey walks into Gordon's office at the GCPD.

"Gordon, I hope you have a drink to spare." Harvey says.

"Sure." Gordon says and hands him a glass.

"Thanks." Harvey takes a sip.

"You okay?" Gordon asks.

"Yeah, I've just been so tired ever since the incident with dad."

"Do you think he'll be getting out anytime soon?"

"I don't think he'll be getting out at all. That bastard won't change."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but now's not the time to rest. We're getting closer to the election day, which means this is where you have to try to pour most of your effort into your campaign."

"I'll...put some more money into the advertisements. Bruce will help fund me." Harvey takes another sip.

Harvey rubs his head.

"It's just been a long week. Any info on Tony Zucco?" Harvey says.

"Other than some ties into smaller businesses, no. Though there is a great couple trying to bring him down that can help us."

"What?"

"There's a couple, father's a cop, trying to look into Zucco as well. Perhaps they can help us."

"...whatever. Any words with Bats?"

"Huh? Oh. No, we haven't talked since...I think when we got dirt on Maroni. He must still be looking for the cat burglar, trying to find evidence on Falcone and Hill."

"Evidence on Hill, bringing him in right before the last debate would be great right now. Hope he can find it soon." Harvey says and takes another sip.

Bruce adjusts his tie in the elevator, as it opens up and he steps into the board room of Wayne Tower.

"Hi, Lucius." Bruce greets as he steps in.

"Good to see you, Mr. Wayne." Lucius says.

"Bruce Wayne." A businessman states, smiling.

"Mr. Boyle. You run GothCorp, right?" Bruce asks.

"Hm mm. And I'll just take a wild guess and say that you run Wayne Enterprises?" He jokingly states.

"No, I run Cobblepot Industries." Bruce says, and then smiles.

"Heh, like that's still a thing after Oz was brought in." Mr. Boyle says.

"So, what are you doing here? This IS Wayne Enterprises, but you run GothCorp."

"Well, I was thinking we could make a deal. Well, a partnership. A business partnership. If you sign up, we could make Wayne Enterprises, extremely famous. The go-to business of Gotham. I'm pretty popular around town you know. I'm a pretty good humanitarian."

"That seems great, Ferris. But I assume you want something in return."

Ferris chuckles.

"I like this guy." Ferris states. "My company will do it, if yours helps us make GothCorp reach to other cities such as Bludhaven or Metropolis. Maybe even Coast City. I mean, we started losing funding in our studies, and so we don't really have a choice."

"The entire board agrees, Mr. Wayne." Lucius says.

Bruce turns to the board and then Ferris.

Bruce then enters the Cave after the meeting.

"I heard of your meeting with Ferris Boyle, sir. How did it go?" Alfred asks.

Bruce sits at the Computer.

"The board agrees. So I was forced to make a deal with the self-obsessed clown and his failing company." Bruce says.

"So I'm guessing not too well." Alfred says.

"Hm."

"Right. I'll prepare supper."

Meanwhile, Ferris is on a phone call with his workers at GothCorp as he's leaving Wayne Tower.

"I want it gotten rid of. I don't want this problem to become too big of a deal, just get rid of it now that you can! Okay!" Ferris hangs up.

"Jesus Christ, is it too much to ask?" Ferries mumbles to himself. The elevator doors open and Ferris steps into the lobby. He then sees a man in some kind of robotic suit bust through the doors.

"What the hell?" Ferris says as he sees the man's icy blue face with red goggles on.

"Fries?" Ferris asks as the man pulls out some kind of large gun.

"Oh shit!" Ferris runs back inside the elevator and closes the door as the man fires and out comes a blue, bright, beam that hits the elevator doors, turning them to ice. The man steps towards the doors and places a small device on them. The device is a small bomb and the doors blow open.

The elevator stops as the man firs his ice beam up and it hits the floor of the elevator.

"Oh God." Ferris says.

Meanwhile, Bruce starts hearing reports of the attack at Wayne Tower and then puts on the rest of his batsuit. He steps in the car and drives out of the Cave as Alfred steps in with supper, and no one is there.

"Hm."

The car races through the streets of Gotham and reaches the bridge and crosses over to the second island. Ferris then tries ripping open the elevator doors and reveals the elevator is halfway on the second floor. He keeps the doors open as he tries climbing out. The doors start to shut as the elevator starts breaking down.

"Help!" Ferris yells.

Ferris tries to climb, and Lucius comes to grab his hand and pull him out of the elevator.

"Thank you. Thank you." Ferris says.

Police start to show up and the robotic man, decides to leave now. The police investigate the building as Batman shows up and runs inside the lobby. He grapples up the elevator chute and to the second floor.

Lucius sees him.

"Where's the attacker?" Batman asks.

"Isn't he downstairs?" Ferris says.

"...he's gone." Batman says and leaves.

Later that night, Batman starts investigating the GothCorp labs, when everyone is gone.

"Master Bruce," Alfred starts over the earpiece. "what are you doing at GothCorp?"

"I tested the ice in the attack and studied the security footage of the attacker at Wayne Tower. Everything lead back to GothCorp labs. That's where his suit was made. I have to look into him." Batman replies.

Batman looks into the cryogenic labs and sees that it's quarentined. Then the doors open up and the robotic man steps out.

"Batman." He says with a robotic voice.

"Why were you attacking Ferris Boyle?" Batman asks.

"If you are not here to help me, then you will die!" He says and fires his ice beam.

Batman dodges it and then throws a couple of Batarangs at his suit, but they don't do anything.

"Nice trick." The voice coming from the cold, foggy, visor says.

The robotic man steps forward. Batman attacks him, when he swipes his arm and it hits Batman. The man then starts to leave the labs. Batman chases him and hops in front of him.

"I'm not done." Batman says.

"I am. Get out of my way!" The man states and fires his ice beam. Batman dodges but the ice beam then hits his cape and his cape turns to ice and sticks to the ground. The man then walks past him and leaves the labs.

Batman breaks through the ice, and his frozen cape is left on the ground. He runs outside the building, capeless, and realizes that the man has escaped.

"Damn." He says.

Alfred walks down to the Cave and sees Bruce watching the news on the computer. Alfred sees, the frozen, torn up, suit and decides to try and fix it with a sigh.

"You know, capes do not grow on trees." Alfred states.

"I know, Al. … Damn. Just when I'm supposed to find Selina and try to bring down organized crime, this man gets in the way." Bruce says.

The reporter's voice is heard.

"...and the attacker, some are calling 'Mr. Freeze,' has gotten away from authorities, and the Batman..."

"Also sir, I would like you to know that Mr. Fox is upstairs and needs to talk to you."

"Alright, Al." Bruce says and walks out of the Cave. He walks out of the supply closet, which actually has the ladder, down to the Cave entrance.

"Lucius. Alfred told me you wanted to talk?" Bruce starts.

"Yeah I do. The partnership with GothCorp has to be put on hold. Ferris is now under police protection. In his apartment just in case Mr. Freeze attacks." Lucius explains.

"Which means I should watch over that as well." Bruce says and walks over to the grandfather clock. He sets the time to 10:48 and the grandfather clock opens to reveal the entrance to the Cave.

"Wow. You went all out with this crusade of yours." Lucius says.

Bruce then enters the Cave.

Police officers and detectives wait in their cars at night waiting outside the apartment. Batman waits atop the building across the street. Meanwhile, Ferris is on the phone with his workers again, in his apartment.

"Yes, ship it out. I want it at our main laboratory. More secure. Yes, tonight." Ferris orders.

One detective sips his coffee. "Wait, there!" He says.

They see Mr. Freeze crossing the road and walking into the apartment. The cops and detectives step out and pull out their guns. They run towards the apartment as Mr. Freeze breaks into Ferris' apartment.

"Ferris Boyle." His cold, emotionless voice says.

"Get away from me!" Ferris says.

Freeze grabs Ferris and pulls him up the staircase and to the roof as the cops run through the halls. They run into the apartment and find Ferris missing.

"Oh shit. Go, go! Move!" One says.

"What're we doing up here?" Ferris asks, worried.

"I need to ask you a few questions!" Freeze states.

Batman then lands on top of the rooftop.

"Stop." Batman says.

"I'm surprised you're still able to be here, after I froze your cape to the ground yesterday." Freeze says.

"Why do you need Ferris Boyle?" Batman asks.

"He has someone I want!"

"Fries! Please, I'm begging you..." Ferris begins.

"Shut up! You will die soon." Freeze says.

Then a helicopter lands and a couple men jump out and drag Ferris into the helicopter.

"Someone...what do you mean?" Batman asks.

"While I would love to explain this to you, I do not have the time or patience. I do not want to fight. Ferris is mine. Do not follow me." Freeze says and heads for the helicopter.

Batman charges but Freeze turns around and punches Batman back. Batman fires his grappling hook at his shoulder and pulls him towards him. Batman jumps up and punches Freeze's visor as Freeze pushes him back and pulls out his gun.

Freeze fires once, but Batman dodges. He tries charging in a zig zag motion but Freeze notices this and is able to fire his beam again, only this time, it hits Batman, freezing most of his body, except for his head in ice.

Freeze turns and heads for the helicopter.

"Freeze! What quarrel do you have with Boyle?!" Batman asks.

"I have a complicated one, and one I do not have with you." Freeze states as he steps in.

Batman tries breaking out as Alfred calls him.

"Master Bruce! Master Bruce! Are you alright? BRUCE!" Alfred yells.

The helicopter then rises and flies away from the roof.

Batman grunts, and then yells as his limbs break out from the ice. Exhausted, Batman falls to his knees. Batman looks up as the helicopter flies away.

 **Damn...**

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Frozen Knight (1x14)**

In part 2, Batman starts tracking down Freeze to finally end his rampage, but then discovers the truth as to why Freeze wants Boyle, which makes thing even more complicated.

 **HQG RI SDUW RQH...**


	14. Frozen Knight

**Season One Episode 14: Frozen Knight**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I returned home after 7 years of training, my city was run by mobsters and organized crime. So I became Batman, and made a deal with Captain Gordon and Harvey Dent to find evidence on each crime boss, and bring them down all at once. Things haven't always gone according to plan, but if this plan succeeds, then MY mission will be complete. I'm here to save Gotham City.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

Bruce and Ferris have a business partnership

Mr. Freeze has gotten his tech from GothCorp and is going after Ferris Boyle

Batman has tried to stop him

Mr. Freeze has now successfully kidnapped Ferris and Batman failed

* * *

"Alfred." Bruce calls.

"Yes, Maser Bruce?" Answers Alfred from the Cave.

"Freeze has Boyle, and also a couple of men. I'll look into it further. I need you to look into Mr. Freeze."

"I'm on it, sir." Alfred states and hangs up.

Batman then pulls out a device from his belt and sees that he's tracking Mr. Freeze. Batman calls his car and starts driving through the streets of Gotham. Batman then sees the helicopter that Freeze is in land on a rooftop of an apartment building. Batman gets out of the car and grapples up to them.

Freeze fires an ice blast at him, freezing Batman's foot to the floor. A couple thugs charge Batman but Batman punches one and knocks him to the ground and grabs the other one. Meanwhile, Freeze is able to get away from the building with Boyle, but leaves the chopper there.

"Why work for Freeze?" Batman growls.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The thug says.

Batman punches him in the gut.

"Answer mmeee."

"I-I-I don't work f-for him!"

"Then who do you work for?"

"Maroni! He made a deal with Freeze! Maroni wants Boyle dead and so he made a deal with Freeze. If Freeze killed Boyle, he would give him a couple of his men! That's where he got the chopper!"

The police then show up at the building and Gordon gets out of his car. Batman breaks his foot out of the ice and delivers the thug he's holding to Gordon.

"This man says he works for Maroni. And that Maroni wants Ferris Boyle dead. I'm going after Freeze." Batman says and grapples away.

Batman then calls in the plane as it flies overhead. Batman grapples into it and flies away from the scene.

"Alfred. Tell me you have something." Batman says.

"I do, sir. There's currently a break in at GothCorp, but no one's going to stop it as they have their hands full."

"This is connected to Freeze. It has to be." Batman says and flies towards GothCorp.

The plane hovers over GothCorp and Batman descends, holding onto a rope. He drops onto the roof and enters the building through the ventilation shaft.

Meanwhile, the thugs are looking through the labs trying to find something.

"Where is it? I can't find shit!" One thug complains.

"Just keep looking. We'll find it eventually." Another thug says.

Batman exits the vents and sneaks up behind two thugs. He bashes their heads together and one grunts. A couple thugs turn and see the two hurt thugs and the shadow disappear.

"Holy shit. Guys! It's the Batman!" The thug announces.

"Batman, he's here?!"

"Yes!"

"Run!"

"No, keep looking! We need that money from Maroni if we're able to pull this off."

Batman appears from the shadows and throws a searching thug across the room and into a wall.

All the thugs are looking desperately.

"Wait, found it! I found it!" One thug yells and holds up some kind of electronic handheld device.

"Then let's get the fuck out of here!" Another thug yells and all of them start running towards the entrance.

Batman throws a smoke bomb in the group running. Some of them stop and cough and try to find their way out of the cloud.

"Come on! Keep running! Keep running! Dammit! Hand me the device, goddammit!" One thug yells and takes the device from the thug who found it. He runs out the front door and into the getaway van.

Batman runs out the front door and sees the van drive away.

"Dammit." Batman mutters to himself.

"Sir, I think I found something."

"What is it, Alfred?" Batman asks.

"There was an accident a couple weeks ago at GothCorp. It resulted in the sudden death of one, Victor Fires. And Nora Fries."

"As in, Mister Freeze?"

"GothCorp, Freeze, it can't be a coincidence, sir."

"I'll look into it."

Batman investigates the crime scene at the labs. Batman sees the two dead bodies lying on the floor. They're both police officers. Batman scans the bodies and finds that they died of heatstroke.

 **Heatstroke. They both died of heatstroke.**

Batman enters the labs and sees the broken technology frozen over with ice.

 **They were experimenting with cryogenics. Seeing what they could freeze, and if they could preserve life.**

Batman investigates the broken cryogenic tank.

 **This is cryogenic gas. There must've been some sort of scuffle, and the tank broke open, releasing it into the room, turning it sub-zero. That must've affected the guards. They ran outside and died of heatstroke after the accident. Their skin is blue, and so is Freeze's. Victor must've been in the room when the tank burst open, affecting him as well. Perhaps that suit helps him survive simple room temperature. But why Ferris?**

Batman looks at an empty chamber in the lab.

 **Something was here, before it was removed. What was it?**

Batman looks at the half-broken computers. He takes a look at them and finds a project worked on my Victor Fries.

 **Vicor Fries worked on this project. To help cure someone named Nora Fries. His wife. Diagnosed with a disease. McGregor's disease. Ferris was helping him with this.**

Batman looks into the security footage and sees what happened a couple weeks ago. He sees Victor working near the chamber, only it's full with a huge blue capsule. He can see someone suspended in it. Then a business man comes in with a couple police officers. The police officers arrest Victor as the businessman punches Victor in the gut. One cop pushes him away as Victor kicks the businessman.

He turns away, and reveals that it's Ferris. Ferris pushes past the cop and tackles Victor, knocking into the computers, causing the tank to start to fill up past full. Red lights and sirens go off. Ferris notices this and runs out of the room as the tank explodes, consuming the two cops and Victor, and Ferris gets away.

Batman looks further into the computer.

 **I know what happened to Fries.**

Batman runs out of the building and grapples up to his plane and flies across the city.

"What did you find, sir?" Alfred asks while he's flying.

"Victor had a wife who's dying from a disease. He put her into cryostasis, a long sleep, while he finds a cure using the supplies at GothCorp, he works there. He even stole some supplies, and then Ferrisand the cops interfered. Ferris stole a device from Nora's tank she sleeps in. Without the device, Nora is dying. During the arrest, Ferris caused an accident, turning Fries cold, and he needs that suit to survive. He's kidnapped Ferris and hired thugs to steal the device and stop Nora from being shipped out of the city from Port Adams, and according to the tracker, that's where Freeze is now. He's going to save Nora and when he's done with that, he'll kill Ferris." Batman explains, urgently.

"And you're going to stop him from seeking vengeance?"

"I have to."

Workers on the ship, make sure Nora is on board before giving the thumbs up to set sail away from Gotham. The ship starts sailing away as the workers at the docks get frozen by Freeze's gun as he marches with Ferris to the edge of the docks. Freeze drops Ferris to the ground and aims his gun at the ship. He freezes it in place on the river, and creates an ice bridge towards it.

"Stay here." Freeze says and walks across the ice bridge. Freeze breaks into the ship as Ferris gets up and starts running away. That's when the getaway van from GothCorp drives up and the thugs step out.

"Where do ya think you're going?" One of them asks Ferris.

They keep Ferris on the ground and help Freeze wheel Nora to the docks. Freeze plugs the device into Nora's capsule and then the thugs push Ferris to it.

"Type in the password now." Freeze orders. "Do it if you want to stay alive."

Ferris types it in and the capsule comes back online.

Freeze places his gloved hand onto the glass.

"Nora..."

"Freeze, we get to kill him, right?" One thug asks.

"Do it. I want to see him dead." Freeze allows.

"Thanks."

"What?!" Ferris shouts.

The thugs let him go and point their guns at him.

Batman's plane then flies overhead and fires out a static shock to each one of the thugs, incapacitating them.

"Batman!" Freeze says.

Batman drops down as Freeze aims his gun to Ferris.

"Victor! Don't!" Batman says.

"He was responsible for the accident! He took Nora!"

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident! Please!"

"Victor, you're a murderer. You've killed innocent people to try and save her. Nora would've never have wanted this!" Batman states.

"No...she wouldn't. She would want to be awake. Healthy. On the beach on a warm day, her hand in mine. But now all she will ever feel is the icy touch, of a man who has lost every shred of humanity left in him in an attempt to save her. All because of him! All because of Boyle!" Freeze shouts.

He points the gun at Ferris.

"Freeze! I never wanted this to happen!" Ferris pleads.

"Now that your own mistakes have caught up with you?!"

"No! I never wanted Nora to be like this, I didn't understand before, but I understand now. I can help you. I can help you get the cure. We can save her."

"You're a liar!"

"I'm sorry! … I'm sorry."

Batman keeps his hands on his Batarang as Ferris stares at Freeze's face. Freeze then points the gun to the ground and lifts up the goggles over his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Freeze says.

Freeze then turns to Nora.

"You're right. Nora would've never have wanted this." Freeze admits.

Batman puts the Batarang back into his utility belt. Ferris breathes a sigh of relief.

 **Freeze still has a shred of humanity left. He's not all gone.**

Freeze then hears beeping coming from his ice gun. He turns around.

"What's happening?" He asks.

The beeping gets louder and faster and the gun lights up and then explodes in a blast of ice. Ferris jumps out of the way as the ice beam hits Batman, freezing him in ice.

"Gah!" Batman yells as he's frozen. The gun knocks Freeze onto his back and dazed. His suit is damaged and he can only look up at the sky.

Ferris then gets up from the blast and sees everything. Ferris then chuckles. Ferris then walks over to Freeze, laying on the ground.

"When you first attacked me, I knew your suit and weapons were made from GothCorp. And just in case any of our tech was stolen and used against us, we developed a failsafe, one we could use at any time. I used it here." Ferris explains.

"But...but you said...you said you would help me save...save Nora..." Freeze says.

"It was a lie, Victor. When the police discover I used the failsafe, they'll think I acted in self defense. And with Batman dead, there will be no witnesses. They'll think YOU killed him, Freeze." Ferris says and then turns to Nora.

"Don't touch her!" Freeze hisses as Ferris looks at the device he plugged in, and takes it out. He looks at it in his hands.

"The password was 'Skye,' by the way. Name of my first dog." Ferris tosses the device across the docks.

"No! You can save her!" Freeze pleads.

"I know I could. But she dies here with you."

Ferris picks up a fragment of the freeze gun and starts beating Freeze with it, breaking the visor of Freeze's suit and hitting him in the face.

"This is for all the trouble you've caused me." Ferris hits him again. "You son of a bitch." Ferris keeps beating him.

"It ends here, Victor." Ferris says and hits him twice.

Batman, seeing this, then breaks out of the ice and collapses to a knee. He takes a second to catch his breath and then charges Ferris. He grabs Ferris' arm and throws him across the docks. Ferris tries getting up as Batman charges him and kicks him across the face, knocking out a couple of teeth, and Ferris collapses to the ground.

"Take a seat, humanitarian." Batman says.

Batman picks up the device and plugs it back into Nora's capsule, and types in the password. Batman crouches next to Freeze.

"I'm sorry, Victor."

Victor then reaches out to Nora.

"Nooorraaa..." He lets out as the police surround the scene.

Batman waits, perched on the roofopt of the GCPD as Gordon steps out onto the roof.

"I was just about to call you." Gordon says. "First time YOU initiate the meeting."

Batman turns to face him.

"What will happen with Freeze?" Batman asks.

"He's being taken to Arkham to be treated. His wife...what was her name?"

"Nora."

"Nora's going to be looked after, they have some doctors still trying to find a cure."

"And Ferris?"

"Ferris was found guilty and sentenced to life. GothCorp has been shut down and all labs have been due to be demolished."

"Good. … You still have something to tell me?"

"Yeah, we were able to get that thug to admit to a confession for Maroni so that's another piece of evidence we have on Maroni, just in case the other one doesn't work out, so...not really much to say, actually. What about Falcone and Hill?"

"I'm still working on it." Batman says.

Bruce sits in Arkham talking with some doctors.

"So...are you sure you want to fund this?" The doctor asks.

"Oh, absolutely. Ever since Ferris was arrested and my company's deal with GothCorp was called off, I heard the story about Victor and my heart just went out to him. I want to help them find a cure for his wife." Bruce explains.

"Okay. So sign here..." The doctor hands him a slip of paper and a pen. "...and we'll be sure to use your money to help find a cure."

Bruce takes it and signs it.

Meanwhile, Victor sits in his sub-zero cell. He looks down at the wedding ring on his hand.

"One day, we will find a cure. And one day you will be free. When that day comes, I can only beg your forgiveness, and wait for a place, where your warm hand, waits for mine."

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Scarred for Life (1x15)**

It's begun. The Joker's plan is ready and he goes on a rampage across Gotham. As Batman is looking for Selina, he must work with Harvey and Gordon to bring him in, once and for all, as election day is getting even closer.

 **DOULJKW HYHUBRQH, FKLOO!**


	15. Scarred for Life

**Season One Episode 15: Scarred for Life**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I returned home after 7 years of training, my city was run by mobsters and organized crime. So I became Batman, and made a deal with Captain Gordon and Harvey Dent to find evidence on each crime boss, and bring them down all at once. Things haven't always gone according to plan, but if this plan succeeds, then MY mission will be complete. I'm here to save Gotham City.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

Anarky helped the Joker escape

Joker needs Vernon to do him a favor

Harvey is running against Hill and election day is nearing

Selina has been captured by Falcone

* * *

A couple mobsters start charging towards the man in the shadows. The man in the shadows fights back and knocks all the mobsters to the ground. He grabs one by the collar and picks him up.

"Selina Kyle. Her location. NOW." Batman orders.

"I-I don't know."

Batman growls at him.

"Okay. She's at Falcone's penthouse. There's a basement. That's where he's keeping her."

Batman throws the mobster to the ground.

Alfred contacts him from the Cave.

"There is still a problem even though you know of her location." Alfred says.

"And what's that?"

"That you need to follow the rules, and breaking in is, breaking and entering. You want to find her, you'll have to bring in Falcone."

"Selina had the only piece of evidence in this city on Falcone. I can't bring him in until I find her."

"And you can't find her until you bring him in."

A van drives down the road and in the back is the Joker. He puts on his Joker hat and grabs a machine gun. He loads it, and opens up the door. He grabs onto it and fires his gun into the windows of buildings they drive past.

"WOOHOO!" He yells.

They see a couple cars driving in front of them and Joker fires at them. He shoots at the police cars when they start going after them. The van is able to escape as Joker's laugh echoes throughout the night.

"Harvey Dent has made a sudden rise in the polls against Hill after their final debate, as election day gets even closer." The news anchor says on the Computer.

Bruce then turns his attention to Alfred after hearing him call his name.

"Yes, Alfred?" Bruce asks.

"I saw the bat-signal turned on. I believe either Gordon or Harvey are trying to contact you."

"Thanks, Al."

"The Joker. He's back. Ever since Branden let Anarky free him, he's been strangely, on the down-low. Until now." Gordon explains.

"What did he do?" Batman asks.

"He drove throughout the streets of Gotham shooting at anyone and everyone. He killed some of my officers. 13 people are dead. Even dozens more are injured." Gordon says.

"We have to find this man." Harvey states.

"Even after we catch him, the trial of whether he's truly insane is still going to go on." Batman says. "He may be insane, but he knows what he's doing."

"If that trial is going on then I'll prosecute the son of a bitch. He'll be sent to Arkham and never get out."

"You still have to focus on your mayoral campaign, Harvey." Gordon tells him.

"You know, I'm still a DA."

"I'll bring him in." Batman says.

"What about you, Jimbo? What're you going to do about it?" Harvey asks.

"I'm going to back up...Batman."

"Alright." Harvey says and leaves the rooftop.

Gordon nods towards Batman and turns to leave.

Bruce sits at the computer.

"Do you doubt that you can find the Joker?" Alfred asks.

"No. All I have to do is wait for him to make his next move, and try to stop him before he hurts anymore people. He has a larger plan, I know he does. But I don't know what. Why is he killing these people?" Bruce sighs.

"Dammit. I'm getting distracted. I need to find some way to find her. What is Falcone doing with Selina?" Bruce asks.

Meanwhile, Selina sits on her bed in the basement of Falcone's penthouse. She rubs her face. The door opens up and Falcone steps in.

"I'm sorry, Selina." Falcone apologizes.

"Yeah, you should be." Selina says back.

"I panicked. When I saw you again, alive, I did not know what to do yet. Or what I wanted."

"And do you, now?"

"Yes. I want us to come together again. I want us to become a family again. It's been lonely with just me and Mario. I could invite over Sofia. Don't you want to meet your siblings?"

"Speaking of which, where are they? Do THEY know I'm locked down here?"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"What happens if I say no?"

"I will never give up on you Selina. I know I may be a bad person...but family is family. Think about it." Falcone says and leaves her there in the nice, fancy room he set up in the basement, and locks her in again.

Meanwhile, several cops meet Gordon on top of the GCPD building.

"I've gathered you six here today to make a task force. The Joker is a mass murderer and a serial killer. And he's loose. We can't let him run free. I arranged this task force to bring him in. And you're gonna help me arrest this bastard." Gordon explains.

"So how are we going to do that?" A cop with long, black hair asks.

"Gustavon, O'Connor, you look through what he's done in the past, try to track him down. Lopez, King, you search the city and try to find him. Look for clues. Wilcox, you'll come with me and stay alert for any reports. Always be ready for anything." Gordon orders.

The next night, the Joker loads his pistol and steps out of his car. He walks into Falcone's penthouse, shooting and killing most of his bodyguards that try to stop him. Falcone hears the commotion and checks on the security cameras. He sees the Joker and calls the police. Falcone then walks into his office with Mario and locks themselves in.

The Joker then breaks into the penthouse itself and starts shooting the guards. Batman drops onto the balcony and runs inside the penthouse as Joker shoots the doorknob, and breaks inside/ Gordon then bursts in from the staircase with Lopez, Wilcox, Gustavon, King, and O'Connor and run towards Falcone's office.

Joker starts giggling as he aims at Mario and Carmine, before Batman wraps Joker's legs up with a rope cord. He trips Joker and he loses the gun. Batman grabs Joker when Joker some acid from his flower on his suit, and it burns Batman's shoulder. Batman grunts and backs up. He grabs his wound.

Joker pulls out a joker card from a deck of cards and its razor sharp. Joker then gets tackled by Gordon. Gordon knocks Joker's weapons from him, and punches him to the ground.

"NO!" Joker yells.

The task force surrounds Joker and put him in handcuffs.

"You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Wilcox says and drags Joker out of the office.

"Thank you, Captain. Batman." Falcone says.

Gordon and Batman turn away. Later that night, all the police are around the penthouse making sure everything is safe.

Batman walks up to Gordon.

"Gordon, Selina Kyle has the evidence on Falcone and Hill, I don't know where. But he has her captive somewhere in this building. We have to search this place to find her." Batman warns.

"I'll try." Gordon says.

Meanwhile, Falcone places a false wall over the door that Selina is kept in. Batman appears behind Falcone.

"Falcone." He states.

"The Bat. You a cop now?" Falcone asks.

"Working with them. It was difficult having to stop the Joker from murdering you."

"If you work with the cops that means you'll have to follow the actual rules. You can't touch me."

"I know you have Selina. I am asking you, Falcone, bring her to me."

"I don't have to listen to anything you say. Selina is one of us now. She's a Falcone. She's my daughter. She's mine. I'm not giving her to anyone."

"Then from this moment on, you are not safe."

"Neither are you. Now get out of my building, NOW." Falcone orders.

Batman complies, turns around, and leaves.

Batman meets with Gordon again.

"Anything?" Batman asks.

"No. What about you?"

"Hm..."

Batman returns to the Cave.

"Have you ever considered just recording a conversation between you and Falcone and having him admit what he did?" Alfred asks.

"It's too late now. Plus it would also record me threatening him. But I know how to get Selina back. We just need a probable cause, and then we'll be able to search his penthouse." Bruce explains.

Sometime later, the Joker is ready for his court case and is getting ready in his cell. Gordon starts searching him for any weapons. The Joker is chuckling and smiling the whole way.

"He's clear. He's got nothing." Gordon states.

"Come on, Jimmy. Don't ya trust me?" Joker asks.

Gordon stays silent. Harvey is then about to leave his home towards the courthouse. Right before he leaves, he turns to Gilda.

"I love you." Harvey says.

"I love you too." She says back.

Harvey then leaves. As Joker is being walked to the courtroom, he runs into Vernon.

"Um, Joker, sir." He starts nervously.

"Yes, Vernon?" Joker answers with a big smile.

"I have something for you. Your cough medicine." Vernon says.

"Oh yes, nearly forgot about that."

"Joker, why do you do the things you do?" Harvey asks during the court procedure.

"Well I have a very strict set of beliefs, and I'll do anything to make sure they come true." Joker says and smiles.

"And what are those beliefs?" Harvey asks.

"That it doesn't take much to drive a man insane. It didn't take much for me!"

"So you're saying that you're insane?"

"Oh yes, very much so. Crazy as a coot!" Joker laughs.

"Your honor, I-" Harvey starts.

"But I have a question for you, Mr. Dent." Joker interrupts.

"Excuse me Joker, I was-"

"Do you consider yourself sane?" Joker interrupts again.

"Joker-"

"Do you, consider yourself, sane?"

Harvey sighs.

"Yes." He answers.

"Harvey Dent. The sanest man in Gotham. The face of Gotham. He's a hero everyone can look up to. Everyone can strive towards becoming, Harvey Dent!" Joker announces.

"Joker, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, is all it takes is one...bad...day!" Joker says and springs up out of the seat.

He pulls his "cough medicine" out of his coat, revealing it to be acid. He pulls off the cap and throws the acid at Harvey. Harvey turns his face away from the flying acid and uses his hand to shield his face. The acid lands on Harvey's hand, consuming it, and then goes past his hand, onto his face.

Harvey yells, and grabs his arm. He can only look with one eye which he can barely keep open, as he feels the other one burning. He feels his entire right half of his face burning. The acid trickles down his arm to his shoulder, burning his suit, and the acid rolls down his chest and torso.

Harvey eventually falls down onto the ground as everyone surrounds him. The police come and drag Joker off, and soon, all that's heard throughout the courtroom are screams and laughter.

At Gotham General that night, Gordon and Gilda wait in the hallway as the doctor's work on Harvey.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Gilda bravely asks.

Then a surgeon exits the room, looking terrified.

"Dent...he's gone..." He announces.

"What?" Gilda says in disbelief. "No. He can't be. He can't be, please!

"No..." The surgeon continues. "...he's gone!"

The surgeon then falls onto his face revealing that he's been stabbed in the back.

"My God!" Gordon says as he and Gilda rush into the operating room. All the doctors have been killed and Harvey has disappeared.

"Oh no." Gordon says and calls his task force.

"I've got a situation at Gotham General. Four dead! One missing! Hurry!" He shouts into the phone.

The Joker sits, smiling gleefully in the interrogation room. Batman then marches into the room.

"Hey Bats, it's really good to see you h _eeeerreee!_ Oof." Joker says when Batman grabs him by the collar and lifts him up from his chair.

"Why Dent?" Batman asks. "What's your plan with him? What do you WANT FROM HIM?!" Batman yells.

"I just want to prove a point." Joker says before Batman throws him to the ground and puts his boot on Joker's neck.

"You killed Loeb. You've killed dozens, of people! You maimed Dent, just to prove a POINT?! WHY?!" Batman screams.

The Joker just chuckles.

"You don't understand." He states.

Batman grabs him by the throat and squeezes. The Joker loses his breath.

"You don't just do this stuff for no reason. You have one. Tell me what it is. Tell me WHY YOU DID THIS! WHAT'S YOUR PLAY? YOUR PLAN?!" Batman yells into his face.

The Joker grabs onto his wrist.

"I don't have a plan. Just something to prove." Joker explains.

"Then TELL ME!"

"Harvey's gone! He's gone to my side. He's been driven mad."

"No. No, one day doesn't turn someone into you."

"But that's where I disagree. All it takes is one bad day, to turn someone into me. You act like you're better. Like Gotham is better. Better than me. But you're not. It's one bad day, that turns someone as bad as me."

The Joker laughs.

Batman pushes Joker against the wall.

"No."

"It's true. You think someone else kidnapped Harvey, and killed those doctors, no. That was all Harvey. He's lost it. He ran off. Wait until you find him. I'll be so proud! HAHA!"

Batman slams the Joker's head into the wall again.

"Harvey is not lost."

"Then how do you explain the dead doctors?"

…

Batman's silence makes Joker laugh.

"You know, I was fascinated when you saved me. Instead of letting me die, you saved my life. It wasn't even your fault but you couldn't let me die. You think this makes you strong. That it's humanity. Heh heh. Well I'm going to rip it away."

"You won't." Batman states.

"Heh. I killed dozens of innocent people. I maimed Dent, turned him into a monster, and once I get out I'll kill dozens more, and the only way to stop me is to kill me. And it'll break you. That's the point. Either way, I win. Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"I won't kill. I'm not a killer!" Batman states.

"Oh, but you might say that one day, but then the next, you'll kill me without a second thought. But you know. All it really takes is one...bad...day. It's just a matter of when. I'll give you a bad day. And after that happens, you'll become a murderer." He smiles.

Batman stares at him and drops him, and then leaves without looking back.

Meanwhile, Falcone walks into Selina's room.

"Selina, it's time, for you to become a Falcone." Falcone states.

Selina looks at him.

Batman crouches on a gargoyle and looks over at the penthouse a few blocks away. He knows Selina is in there, and he needs to get her. He doesn't know how.

Bruce sits in the Cave and Alfred walks up to him.

"Are you okay, sir?" Alfred asks.

"I wish I was. But Harvey is lost. I don't know where he is. Something's wrong. And I don't know how to fix it." Bruce explains.

"I'm sorry, Master Bruce." Alfred says and puts his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

They look at the news on the computer.

"Harvey Dent has disappeared, and now that he is gone, Mayor Hamilton Hill has been re-elected by default. Hamilton Hill is our next mayor in Gotham City."

 **I am alone.**

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Assassination (1x16)**

Falcone has gotten to Selina's head. And before Batman can save her, he has to deal with a murder by a hitman. Who hired him? Why did he kill? And what is the aftermath of the crime? All things Batman has to deal with.

 **WKH GDZQ LV FRPLQJ...**


	16. Assassination

**Season One Episode 16: Assassination**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I returned home after 7 years of training, my city was run by mobsters and organized crime. So I became Batman, and made a deal with Captain Gordon and Harvey Dent to find evidence on each crime boss, and bring them down all at once. Things haven't always gone according to plan, but if this plan succeeds, then MY mission will be complete. I'm here to save Gotham City.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

There was a couple trying to take down Zucco

Harvey Dent is missing after being maimed by Joker

Hill is now mayor

Selina is held hostage by Falcone

"It's time to turn you into a Falcone."

* * *

Batman stands atop a rooftop, across the road from Falcone's penthouse. He sees Sofia Falcone enter the penthouse. Falcone kisses her on the cheek.

"My Sofia, it's great to see you here. I have something to show you." Falcone says as Mario steps out into the room.

Falcone opens up the door and Selina steps out, smiling.

"Sofia, I found Selina. And she's one of us now." Falcone says.

"S-Selina?" Sofia asks.

Selina nods.

"It's me." She says and the hug tightly.

Falcone's heart warms at this sight. Batman's grows colder, and walks away from the sight.

"This is bad." Gordon says.

"I know that." Batman states, on top of the GCPD.

"No damn evidence on Falcone. Dent is missing. Hill is mayor, flooding our streets with even more organized crime than before. We made this deal almost a year ago, and so far, we've lost Dent and the only crime boss we brought in was Oswald goddamned Cobblepot."

"We still have evidence on Maroni, and bringing in the Penguin was a big victory. It's not over yet."

"Oh yeah? Did I forget to mention our evidence on Maroni was stolen? We even tried intercepting that weapons truck belonging to him but he expected we were coming. He has some kind of mole on the inside. Look, bringing in the smaller crime bosses are good and all but the main threats are Falcone and the mayor, and we can't bring them in. It's not that simple."

"We can try."

"We will fail. I'm sorry, Batman. You can still work with us, but I'm out of this deal. It's over." Gordon announces and leaves the rooftop.

 **I am alone.**

Gordon walks into his office and Montoya walks in too.

"Yes, Montoya?" Gordon asks.

"There's a new case popping up." She says.

"Well, I'll deal with it later. I need to find some dirt on Zucco. I think that couple trying to bring him down will help."

"That's the thing."

"What?"

"That couple? They've been murdered."

Meanwhile, Batman drives through the suburban neighborhood. He stops at a house, broken into and slowly steps inside.

"This couple were trying to bring down Zucco. I have a feeling he might be behind this." Batman says to Alfred.

Batman looks at the stairs. There's a woman's body lying on them. He scans her body.

 **Two bullet wounds to the stomach and a broken wrist.**

Batman looks up and sees the broken railing on the staircase.

 **He fired three times. One hit the railing, the other two hit their mark. She must've been standing there before then getting shot and falling down the stairs. That's where she got the broken wrist.**

Batman looks in their room upstairs.

 **Candles are still lit. This book is still open. The toilet wasn't even flushed. Why did she come downstairs?**

Batman comes downstairs and sees a couple of bullet casings on the floor, near the entrance to the kitchen.

 **The killer stood here, and fired when she came downstairs. Maybe she heard some commotion.**

Batman then looks into the kitchen and sees a man with a bullet wound in his chest, lying against the stove.

 **One bullet wound. To the heart. He died within a couple of minutes.**

Batman then looks at the door from the kitchen.

 **The killer broke in by shooting the doorknob.**

Batman looks back into the kitchen and sees a knife on the floor.

 **A knife. One's missing from the countertop. And this one has his fingerprints on it. By my best guess, the killer broke in, and the man ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife to defend himself. It didn't work, as the killer blocked the attack, and fired once into the man's chest. Hearing the struggle, his wife runs downstairs, only to get shot twice, and fall down the stairs, dead. And then the killer leaves.**

Batman walks back out into the living room.

"Any idea on who the killer is?" Alfred asks.

"They fought against Tony Zucco. My guess is that he hired a hitman to take care of them, Zucco's not the type of guy to do things himself. The hitman ran, and the neighbors, hearing this, called the police." Batman explains.

"Brutal." Alfred says in disgust.

"Gordon was looking into Zucco, if I can help him, I may find out who the hitman is-"

Batman then hears a thud coming from the kitchen.

"Master Bruce?"

"Alfred, I think there's someone still inside the house." Batman whispers.

Batman walks into the kitchen and is silent. He listens for anything and then hears another thud coming from the closet. Batman slowly steps towards it, until he's right in front of the door. Inside he hears muffled crying.

He pulls out his Batarang and slowly reaches for the doorknob, and then swiftly opens the door. Inside he sees a small child, curled up into a ball, crying into his knees.

 **A child. Their child.**

Batman puts away the Batarang, and kneels down in front of him.

The child looks up at him.

"Batman?" He asks.

Batman stays silent.

"Wh-what happened?" The child asks.

"I found out...that there was a man who broke in." Batman says.

The kid comes out of his ball.

"There was. He had a gun and he fired it at my dad. He missed and he ran into the kitchen. He told me to hide inside this closet and then I heard gunshots."

"What did the kil- the man look like?"

"Um...I-I don't remember."

"Try." Batman says in as kind a voice as he can muster.

"...where are my parents?"

Batman drops his head.

"No." The child says and pushes past him and looks in the living room.

"Where are they?" He asks.

Batman walks towards him.

"Where are they?" He asks Batman.

He then catches sight of his father's body.

"Oh."

He backs up against the wall. And collapses.

"I'm sorry. I should've stopped this."

"Dad? Dad?" He whispers towards the body. "Oh my God. I feel faint."

Tears drip from his eyes.

"Where's mom? Where's mom?!"

"Listen to me. I will track down the person who did this. And they will face justice." Batman promises him, before the police show up. The child turns to the window and sees them. He turns back, and Batman is gone.

Batman crouches on top of one of the houses.

 **I made a promise on the grave of my parents to fight evil. The evil that took their lives. To make sure what happened to me, never happened to anyone else. That no one else would feel alone. No one else would lose their parents. No one else would lose their friends like I did with Harvey and Selina. Tonight, that promise was broken. And now another child is going to grow up feeling as alone as I.**

Batman looks at the child being brought out and comforted by police.

 **But there is one way to keep my promise. To make sure he knows he's never alone.**

As the police are wrapping up the crime scene, Bruce Wayne drives down the street, and then stops and steps out at the scene.

"Hey! What's going on here? Why can't I get past?" Bruce asks.

"There's a crime scene in progress, Mr. Wayne." Montoya tells him.

"Why? What happened?" Bruce asks and looks at the two body bags and the lonely child.

"Oh. He lost his parents, didn't he?" Bruce asks.

"Adoptive parents. His real parents were actually lost at the Haly Circus. And yes. How do you know that?"

"I could see it in his eyes. I lost my parents too." Bruce says, sympathetically.

"I'm sorry. For both of you. But we still got to track down the killer." Montoya says and walks back into the crime scene.

After the crime scene is wrapped up, all that's left is Gordon, another cop, Bruce, and the child sitting on the curb, staring at his house.

"Sad part is, is that he doesn't have any family left. We don't really know where to put him except for the orphanage." Gordon explains.

Bruce looks at him.

"I feel his pain. I can bring him in. As my ward." Bruce offers.

"Really?" Gordon asks.

"Yeah. Please. I'd know how to deal with him."

Bruce then sits down next to the child.

"Hey. My name's Bruce. What's yours?"

The child looks down.

"Richard." He answers.

"Well Richard, I actually own quite a big house. It's a mansion actually. Would you like to visit it?"

Richard looks at him kind of weird.

"I'm thinking of adopting you as my ward."

Meanwhile, the hitman who murdered Richard's parents is on the run through the docks as Batman jumps from crate to crate trying to catch him. Batman then jumps from the crate and tackles him. He punches him and then grabs him by his throat.

"Zucco hired you. Didn't he?" Batman asks calmly.

"Fuck off." The hitman replies.

"I know he did. Say it."

"You're going to have to try harder than that!"

"If you say so."

…

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

…

"It was Zucco." The hitman admits.

"Now you'll tell that to police, or I'll be back for you."

Batman then ties up the hitman and leaves him for the GCPD.

Meanwhile, Zucco sits back on his yacht, when Batman appears behind him when the lights go out.

"Tony Zucco."

Zucco turns around with his tommy gun.

"You are not safe."

Tony fires but Batman disappears into the darkness, and the lights turn on.

"Oh shit." Tony curses under his breath.

Gordon's on his computer in his office typing up a report when he gets a mysterious email.

 _Anything on Zucco?_

Gordon types back:

 _No. The hitman you gave us won't talk._

He gets another email.

 _I'll make him talk._

Gordon replies:

 _You can't. You have to play inside the rules. If you start to break them, then our partnership will come to an end. There's an anti-vigilantism act. We're going to have to find something better._

Meanwhile, the doors to Wayne Manor open, and in comes Richard with his bags. He looks around at the main hall.

"Wow." He says.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor. This will be your home for a while." Alfred greets.

"So where's my room?" Richard asks.

Bruce walks up to them.

"I was thinking of giving you my old room. It's where I slept where I was a kid and it's where I sleep now. But it's more of a child's bedroom. I'll give it to you." Bruce says.

"And where will you sleep?" Alfred asks.

"I'll sleep in my parent's bedroom."

"Sir, but that room has not been disturbed in years."

"It'll be fine, Alfred. Come on. I'll give you a tour of the place." Bruce says and walks down the hall. Richard follows him.

Later that day, Richard opens up the doorknob to a room and enters. It's a bedroom. Thomas and Martha Wayne's bedroom. Richard walks over to the dresser, and sees a hairbrush. He picks it up and looks at it.

"What are you doing in here?"

Richard turns and sees Alfred standing there.

"This hairbrush. Mom had one just like it. Every time dad would say he would want to go outside and eat somewhere fancy for once and mom always want to look nice, brushing her hair."

Alfred walks over to the young boy.

"Perhaps you're a bit young to be exploring this part of the house."

"So how long am I going to be staying here?"

"Until you're old enough to live on your own, and when you want to move out. Usually around age 16."

"That's four years from now. That's a long time to be living with some guy I barely now in a mansion."

Richard turns and looks in the mirror.

"I'm an orphan." Richard states.

He turns.

"I'm all alone now, Mr. Pennyworth."

Alfred puts his hands on his shoulder.

"Master Grayson, I can only tell you what I wish I told Bruce a long time ago, and that is, no matter how many people leave you, you are never alone." Alfred states.

Carla Viti walks into Falcone's penthouse and sees Selina, sitting at the dinner table, talking with Mario.

"Selina?" She asks.

Selina turns to her.

"Aunt Carla." She steps up and gives her aunt a big hug.

"Selina baby, it is so good to see you here again. Getting along well with your father. Your siblings. Your family."

"Poppa's prepared some nice dinner for us, in celebration. Come, sit."

Batman watches this with binoculars.

 **Selina...**

At dinner, Selina starts eating some nice steak while Falcone sits across from her, the rest of the steak on a plate in between them with some well-cooked bread.

Mario sits on one end of the table, Sofia on the other end, and Carla sitting next to her.

"So what does this mean now for the Falcone family?" Sofia asks.

"Well, I've been thinking. I've had enough of Gotham. It was nice, but I think it would be great if we moved back to Italy. Was it nice there, Selina?"

"Oh yes very nice." Selina says and looks down.

"Just leave Gotham. And we can all be one big family again, in Italy."

"That's great, Poppa." Sofia says.

"I'm excited to see Italy again." Mario says.

"I'd move." Carla says.

"This is for Selina." Falcone says and smiles at her.

"What do you say, Ms. Falcone?" He asks reaching for some bread in the middle of the table.

"I'm...not...a Falcone." Selina says and makes a fist.

"What?" Falcone asks stopping his hand.

"I'm...not...a Falcone!" Selina yells and grabs a knife.

She stabs Falcone in the hand, pinning his hand to the table.

Falcone yells in pain as Selina stands up and elbows Carla in the face. She runs towards the balcony when Sofia gets in her way. Selina kicks her back and runs out onto the balcony and jumps. She makes it to the fire escape across the street and grabs onto it and then drops down to the sidewalk.

She stumbles and turns and sees Milos running out from the penthouse, across the road and towards her. Selina runs down an alley when Milos catches up with her and grabs her, trying to pull her back towards the penthouse.

"No! No, let me go! Get the fuck off me, you bastard!" She screams when Milos is grabbed and pulled away from her and punched to the ground, and the kicked in the face.

Selina turns and sees Bruce standing there.

"Selina-"

Selina then hugs him and buries her face into his chest, crying.

"Bruce. Bruce..."

Bruce hugs her back.

Back at Wayne Manor, Selina was able to get a change of clothes, a place to stay for the night, and Bruce Wayne's secret identity.

She walks into the study with a cup of coffee where Bruce is sitting on the couch.

"Selina, I can't imagine what you've been through in the past couple of weeks. I'm so sorry."

"Don't. They thought they could turn me into one of them. I obviously lied to get out. They had too much faith in me. But I'm sorry for you, too. Sorry about what happened to Dent."

"You heard?"

"Yeah. Where's the Joker now?"

"...he's locked up in Arkham. Won't be getting out for a long time."

"Good." Selina takes a drink.

"Anything else I missed?" Selina asks.

"I fought a man who used cryogenics as a weapon to save his dying wife. And the deal between me, Dent, and Gordon was called off. My partnership with the GCPD may be ending."

…

"Wait, the drive. Selina, what happened to the drive you had? With the evidence on Falcone and Hill?" Bruce asks.

"Bruce...Falcone destroyed it. … But I want to get it back. I want to help you bring him in. To destroy organized crime. I want to join your crusade." Selina explains.

"I would like that."

They both smile.

"But we still need to find evidence on them and bring them in at the same time."

"I'll learn patience. … All evidence we have on Falcone and Hill are gone, Harvey Dent's missing, your partnership is over, Hill's the mayor and Gotham has more organized crime than ever because of it. Any good news?" She asks.

"Well, I was looking into Zucco, and he hired a hitman to murder a couple opposing him. They left a young boy orphaned." Bruce says.

"I said good news."

"I know. I adopted this boy as my ward. He's living here now. His name is Richard Grayson. Speaking of which, you are free to stay here as long as you like. Falcone may now where your apartment is."

"Oh God. My apartment. Holly. She as my friend. I took her under my wing, she's back at the apartment, Falcone may be after her."

"Oh no."

"I'll go get her. Stay here." Selina says and runs off.

"Selina!" Bruce calls.

"What was that all about?" Richard asks and enters the room.

"She was my friend. Now she's gone off to get a friend of a friend. They might be staying here for a little while."

"I'm not giving up my room."

"I know you're not. I'll give them the guest room."

"Well, good luck with this." Richard says and leaves the room.

"I'm going to need it." Bruce whispers to himself.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Fearful (1x17)**

As Catwoman goes to save her friend, Batman has to deal with a prisoner escape at Arkham. A prisoner who can beat him at his own game: Fear.

 **"IDPLOB...VXFK D ZHDNQHVV."**


	17. Fearful

**Season One Episode 17: Fearful**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I returned home after 7 years of training, my city was run by mobsters and organized crime. So I became Batman, and made a deal with Captain Gordon and Harvey Dent to find evidence on each crime boss, and bring them down all at once. Things haven't always gone according to plan, but if this plan succeeds, then MY mission will be complete. I'm here to save Gotham City.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

Catwoman went looking for Holly, possibly kidnapped by Falcone

Selina is going to be staying at Wayne Manor

Bruce adopted Dick Grayson as his ward

Thomas Wayne is corrupt

Harvey Dent has been maimed and is missing

* * *

Batman's car starts driving through the streets of Gotham. He then gets an alert and Alfred calls him.

"Master Bruce, there's an escapee. At Arkham." Alfred states.

"Got it. On my way." Batman replies and drives towards the Asylum.

Once he gets there, he jumps out of the car and runs inside the Asylum. He sees a guard on the ground. Shaking.

"Are you okay? Are you okay?!" Batman asks.

"P-p-patient...escape...h-his mother c-came to visit him..." The guard sputters out.

Batman then runs through the halls. He follows the trail of incapacitated guards and sees the broken window in the cell. He looks out the window and sees a skinny man riding away on a horse.

Batman jumps out the window and starts gliding towards the man. Batman lands in front of the horse.

"Did you really think you could get away?" Batman asks, sternly.

"Get out of my way, Bat!" The inmate yells.

Batman pulls out his grapple gun and pulls him off the horse. He tackles him and grabs him by the throat. He puts a tracker on him, just in case.

"You had men who helped you escape. Didn't you?"

"You're a fascinating one. You use fear to get what you want. So do I. But only one of us truly understands it." He says and drops down a gas bomb. Batman lets go of him and he runs off. The gas spews out of the bomb.

 **Cover up. Don't breathe.**

Batman covers his mouth and nose with his cape but it's too late. He breathes in some of the gas.

 **Cover up. Don't breathe.**

Batman then starts coughing, and collapses to his knees, still coughing, and then falls face flat on the ground.

 **Gone.**

Catwoman jumps onto her apartment building rooftop, and then crawls down and looks into her apartment window. She sees the place ransacked and empty. Catwoman crawls inside.

"Holly?" She calls out.

She searches the place but it's completely empty.

"Holly..."

Catwoman returns to Wayne Manor and takes off her cat mask. Alfred is there to greet her.

"Holly. She's gone." She explains.

"Well, that's not out only problem." Alfred states.

"What do you mean?"

"There's something wrong with Master Bruce. He's not answering his comms and he's running throughout the city for seemingly no reason."

Meanwhile, Batman drops down in the alley behind Monarch Theatre. He sees the death place of his parents. He crouches down in front of it. He looks down at them. He can see them there.

He closes his eyes.

"Son."

Batman opens his eyes and looks up at the alley in front of him.

He sees his father. Standing there. Alive.

"Father..." He starts.

"It's me, son. It's Thomas."

"You-you died."

"No. We didn't. We survived, Bruce."

"I-I saw you at the funeral..."

Thomas shakes his head.

"You were alive?" Bruce asks.

"We're here now, son. We're here again."

"...how do I know it's really you?"

"When you were 8, you fell down a hole and were attacked by bats. Ever since then you've been terrified by them. When you left for 7 years and the Batman appeared just at the same time as you did, I knew. I knew it had to be you."

Bruce stands up and grabs Thomas by the collar. He stares for a few seconds before then hugging Thomas. He rips off his mask and drops it on the ground. Bruce then stops hugging and looks at Thomas.

"Mom...where's mom? Is she alive?" Bruce asks.

"Yes. Yes, she is." Thomas answers.

Bruce sighs of relief.

"Where is she?" He asks.

"He's here."

"What? Who? Who's here?"

Bruce then hears a gunshot, and blood spills from Thomas' mouth, and he falls to the floor, dead. Bruce looks at the man who shot his parents before, pointing a smoking gun from behind.

"Dad, dad...don't..." Bruce sputters before dropping to his knees with him.

Bruce sees his dad die a second time.

"No. No. _**NOOOO!**_ "

Alfred walks into the Cave with Selina.

"His heartbeat lowered earlier. Chances are he was knocked unconscious. He woke up an hour later, and started wandering around the city. I tracked him down. He's now at Park Row. Where his parents were killed." Alfred explains.

"Someone needs to go after him. I'll do it." Selina states.

"Be careful. Something is wrong with him. But we don't yet know what it is."

Meanwhile, Bruce looks up at the killer. He grows angry and charges the killer. The killer runs back onto the street again. Batman puts on his mask and starts chasing him. The killer jumps up the fire escape to the roof and Batman grapples up there. He cuts him off and they jump from rooftop to rooftop. The killer then jumps to a lower rooftop and back onto the street.

Batman calls his car and hops into it. He chases after him into a tunnel, where a swarm of bats attack the windshield of the car. He steps on the gas pedal out of the tunnel. Even as he drives out, the swarm surrounds his car. The window then breaks and the bats start flying in. Batman ejects and glides away from his car. He lands on a rooftop, and sees Wayne Manor.

That's where the killer is running towards.

"Alfred..." Batman whispers.

Catwoman is running along rooftops, looking for Bruce.

Alfred contacts her.

"He's on the move. He's heading back to Wayne Manor." Alfred states.

"Really? I just left there." Catwoman complains.

"Once he's inside, I can lock him inside so he can't get away. Whatever is wrong with him, we'll deal with it. But you'll have to be close, so you don't get locked out."

"I'm on my way back there."

Batman walks through the main gate of Wayne Manor slowly. He treads along the grass, and onto the gravel path leading to the front door. He passes the fountain, and arrives at the front door. He sees another swarm of bats fly overhead.

Catwoman runs towards Wayne Manor and she sees Bruce steps inside. He walks through the main hall, before hearing a voice behind him.

"Bruce..."

He turns around and sees Harvey Dent, with his bandaged head.

"You failed me." Harvey states. "We had a deal. You, me, Jim Gordon. We were the only chance to saving Gotham, but you let this happen to me, and now I'm gone. And now Hill is mayor. Organized crime is at an all-time high. It was even worse than when we started back in December. And now the deal is over. And everything is worse. YOU FAILED."

Alfred walks down the stairs into the main hall.

"Master Bruce..." He starts.

Richard walks into the main hall and sees Bruce.

"Batman? The hell you doing here?" Richard asks.

Bruce turns back to Harvey. Bats starts flying out from behind him and swarm around Bruce.

"Oh God, get them away!" Bruce yells.

Alfred tries walking up to him when Bruce swings at him. Alfred backs up.

"GET AWAY!" Bruce yells.

"What is wrong with you? There's nothing there!" Alfred yells.

Bruce looks at Richard. Bruce sees himself as a child. At the funeral. Knowing that he'll never see his parents again.

"NO!"

"Master Richard, stay back!" Alfred warns. "Go hide in your room."

"What's going on?"

"NOW."

Richard runs off and does so.

The bats fly away, and Bruce turns and sees his father walking through the front door. In real life, it's actually Catwoman.

"Bruce...what happened to you?" She asks.

Alfred runs back to the Cave.

"Son please, you have to stop this." Thomas pleads.

"Why should I listen to you? I'm trying to save this city from organized crime!" Bruce replies.

"That's awfully hypocritical. Look at all the rules you've broken. Vigilantism? You think that's what me and Martha wanted for you? You're just another criminal. And you think you're better?"

"You were corrupt!"

"That's what it means to be a Wayne. Our entire family broke the rules."

"I can be different."

"No. You can't. It's already too late. You're a vigilante. Not a hero. You're a failing vigilante who broke the rules. You're no different from me."

"No."

"Look, I don't know what type of shit you've been through at that Asylum, but Alfred will find a way to fix it. Snap out of it." Catwoman says and snaps her fingers.

Batman yells and charges her. He starts swinging wildly, and Catwoman backs up and dodges all of the punches. She kicks Bruce in the stomach, and then pushes him back.

"Bruce, what is wrong with you?" She asks.

Bruce keeps punching, but this time Catwoman counters them, and then kicks him in his side. She punches him in the cheek, when Bruce swings his arm back, knocking her to the ground. He kicks her. Catwoman gets back up, dodges a punch and punches him in his chest.

"Come on, Bruce." Selina says.

"Bruce...you can't fight the truth." Thomas states.

Catwoman counters a few more punches, and kicks him. She kicks him again, but Bruce grabs her by her ankle and pulls her toward him. He swings her across the main hall, and she hits the steps.

She groans in pain as she tries to get up, but Batman punches her in the face and she falls again. Bruce grabs her by the collar and pulls her up.

"I will never be like you. EVER." Bruce states.

Alfred runs into the main hall and tosses Selina a needle.

"Here."

Catwoman catches it, and then headbutts Bruce. She kicks him back and then stabs him in the shoulder with the needle. Bruce yells and backs up. He waddles over to Selina as she punches him in the face a couple of times and then kicks him to the ground.

Bruce tries getting up, when Catwoman punches him back down, and Bruce goes into a sleep.

"What was that?" Catwoman asks.

"A sedative. Like a tranquilizer." Alfred explains.

"Alright. Now what do we do with him?" She asks.

Later that night, Lucius walks into the Cave and sees Alfred and Selina by the computer, with Bruce tied to the medical bay, muttering to himself.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucius asks.

"I ran a blood test. He has some sort of drug in his system. It's a hallucinogen. It was affecting Bruce's mind, playing on the part of his mind that holds his fears." Alfred explains.

"That explains a lot actually." Selina comments.

"So why do you want me here?" Lucius asks.

"I was thinking you could help us develop a cure." Alfred says.

"I can. Do you have a sample of his blood or the drug?"

"Yes. Right here." Alfred hands him the vial.

"Alright. We can just reverse this and that should be the cure."

"How long will it take?" Selina asks.

"A few hours. Maybe. Why?"

"Because according to the news, this guy who drugged him, is spreading his drug across the whole city. He rode through the streets an hour ago dropping smoke bombs, and he's planning something bigger. We need to work fast."

"If he's planning something big, then Master Bruce may not be able to stop it in time. Selina, you must go. And hurry." Alfred says.

"Alright, but where do I go?" She asks.

"Master Bruce placed a tracker on him earlier. Track him down on the computer."

"Right. Got it." She says and looks.

Catwoman runs across the rooftops and then sees the "Scarecrow," as the news is calling him, putting his gas into fireworks.

"Launch the fireworks, spread gas all over the city." Selina mutters to herself.

Catwoman then drops down and Scarecrow sees her.

"Another vigilante. I wonder what you're afraid of." Scarecrow says.

Catwoman charges when Scarecrow lights a match and sets fire to the wire connectd to the fireworks. Catwoman tackles him and starts punching him in the face, furiously.

Scarecrow hits her, and gets back up. He rolls a gas bomb in her direction. She backflips away to escape the gas cloud. The gas dissipates and Scarecrow steps through it with a machete. He swings at Selina but she ducks, and then steps back when he swings at her stomach.

He raises the machete above both of their heads and brings it down. She steps to the side and grabs his wrist once the blade hits the ground. She kicks it out of his hand and then turns around to elbow him in the nose. Scarecrow steps back as Catwoman punches him across the face twice, and he falls to the ground.

She steps on the flare traveling up the wire, putting it out. Scarecrow charges when Catwoman grabs the box of fireworks and swings it aross Scarecrow's face, knocking him down and breaking the box, spilling the fireworks.

Scarecrow tries to get up.

"No, Gotham...will fear...Gotham...MUST fear...starting with YOU." Scarecrow states.

"Good luck on that." Selina says and kicks him in the face.

"Miss Kyle, I have called the authorities to your location. You may want to return to the Manor." Alfred warns her.

Back at the Cave, Bruce wakes up.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asks.

Bruce breathes.

"Yeah. … Crane-" Bruce starts.

"Rest. Selina brought him in. He was planning on releasing his drug all around Gotham using fireworks."

"There would've been total chaos if that happened. His drug affected the mind. I saw bats attacking me, Alfred. I saw my father."

"Dr. Crane was a scientist who specialized in fear. He went to Arkham after he strangled his mother. On Mother's Day, ironically. His drug makes the victim hallucinate their worst fears."

"Alfred, my father told me...that being a criminal is what it means to a Wayne. That our entire family were criminals."

"Well he was lying. Your mind was lying to you. The only corrupt person in our family was your father." Alfred states.

"Yeah, he was a criminal. But I was just like him. I broke the law, I'm a vigilante. And I have failed. I'm just another Wayne."

"What are you trying to say?"

"It's time for this crusade...to end..."

…

"Perhaps it is for the best...Master Wayne."

"I don't want to become my father. There is no more Batman."

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Dent (1x18)**

After the Batman disappeared, sightings have reported they saw a bandaged faced man hiding in the sewers. Desperate to find his friend again, Gordon takes his task force to flush him out and find him once and for all.

 **WKHUH LV QRWKLQJ WR IHDU, EXW IHDU LWVHOI!**


	18. Dent

**Season One Episode 18: Dent**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I returned home after 7 years of training, my city was run by mobsters and organized crime. So I became Batman, and made a deal with Captain Gordon and Harvey Dent to find evidence on each crime boss, and bring them down all at once. Things haven't always gone according to plan, but if this plan succeeds, then MY mission will be complete. I'm here to save Gotham City.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

The Joker maimed Harvey Dent

Harvey is missing

Gordon has made a task force

Holly is kidnapped by Falcone

Bruce does not want to be Batman anymore

A hitman murdered Richard's parents and he works for Tony Zucco

Hill is mayor

Joker says that he believes that people can turn insane after one bad day

* * *

A boat docks into Port Adams and the passengers step out. One man is on his phone, and then looks towards the river. He sees some pipes that leads to the sewers. He squints to look a little closer and sees a man standing there. He zooms in using his phone's camera and sees the bandages around his head. His suit is half clean, half dirty and burnt. The man then retreats back into the sewers.

 **The Batman**

Officer Montoya steps into Gordon's office.

"Sir, we've got some witness reports that a man fitting the description of Dent, saying that he is hiding in the sewers." Montoya explains.

"The sewers? That's where he is?" Gordon asks.

"That's what reports say. I think there's a good chance that's where he is."

"Alright. Call the task force. I've got a plan."

Gordon and the task force meet up on the GCPD rooftop.

"We've just got some reports that Harvey Dent has been spotted in the sewers of Gotham. He's hiding somewhere down there. And I want him back. Back to the real world. Ever since he was attacked, something was wrong with him. We need to find him. Soon. My plan is that in a day or two, we will go into the sewers, and search the entire god damn system, I don't care. We will flush him out. I will search that place inch by inch to find Harvey. So get ready. I'll contact you again once we're going to move in. Understood?" Gordon explains.

"...yeah." The force all say.

"Good." Gordon says and leaves the rooftop.

Meanwhile, Alfred drives the Wayne limo up to Gotham Cathedral and Richard steps out with a green hoodie.

He walks over to his parents' graves. He looks down and thinks about them. Bruce walks up behind him.

"You know, I lost my parents as well." Bruce says.

"Yeah, I heard."

...

"Does it ever...not hurt? Does the sadness..." Richard tries saying.

"No. It always hurts. But it gets easier. Eventually you move on. You've got a bright future ahead of you, Dick."

"...who took their lives?"

"Huh?"

"Who killed my parents?"

"...it was a crazy man. Who broke in. He was insane. Don't blame yourself, that makes the problem worse. There was nothing you could've done, Dick." He consoles him.

"And THAT'S the problem. Wayne, don't lie to me. I know it was a hitman. Someone hired him. I wanna know who. Who did this?"

"..."

Dick scoffs and leaves the cemetery.

Bruce sits alone in the dining room, rubbing his head.

Selina walks in.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Bruce answers.

Selina sits down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

He sighs.

"It's Dick. He wants to know who hired the hitman who killed his parents."

"And who was it?"

"Tony Zucco. Me and Gordon have been trying to take him down for a while now."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No. I'm scared he wants a little more than justice. He needs to be taken down."

"And any luck with that?"

"No. He's still out there. It's gotten a bit harder without being Batman."

"Wait, why can you not become Batman?"

"...well...Thomas Wayne was a criminal. My parents were corrupt. Even I broke the law. Vigilantism. They were mobsters, I was a vigilante. I'm no different from them."

"No. There's a fine line between mobster and vigilante. For one, you tried to help people. Tried to save them. Who cares if the law says it's wrong? Deep down, we know it's right. You do what the law can't."

"Maybe it's time I actually listen and respect the law for once. I need to put my faith in it or else the past few months of this deal was pointless."

"It was already pointless if you don't get out there and actually do something."

"Why? We lost, Selina. Harvey's lost. Gotham's lost."

"So what? You've already lost faith in your city and your friend? How could you say that?"

"You saw the evidence."

"No. Harvey is not lost yet. Gordon and his task force are flushing him out through the sewers. Then we'll see what's up with him. And as for Gotham, it is not lost. Yet. Listen Bruce, I came in to warn you about something. Word on the street is, is that Hill is planning something. Something big. He has a bunch of weapons and a bunch of mobsters and gangsters and crime bosses just moved to town. They got a lot of weapons. And Hill is providing them with even more."

"But why?"

"I don't know. But he has a plan, and you need to stop him before he wins. Before you actually lose Gotham. For good."

Bruce looks at the table.

"I'll give you some time to think on it." Selina says and leaves the dining room.

A couple days later, Gordon loads his pistol and attaches his flashlight to it. The task force does the same thing.

"Alright. I don't want Dent dead. I want him found. And I hate to admit it, but...he may not be in the best mental state. So be careful. For anything Got it. Remember, ALIVE." Gordon orders.

The task force nods as they then move into the pipes and through the sewers.

They turn on the flashlights on their guns and search through the darkness of the tunnels. They come to a three way intersection.

"Alright. Gustavon, O'Connor, you two take the left. King, Wilcox, you take the front. Me and Lopez will take the right. Report in if you see anything. Do not engage. Are we clear?" Gordon asks.

"Clear, sir." Wilcox says and she walks over to King.

"Let's go." She says.

They split up through the different tunnels. Gordon and Lopez meet a two way tunnel. They both look in opposite directions.

"Should we split up?" Lopez asks.

"...yeah. That would be the best course of action."

Lopez then gets hit in the shoulder.

She screams and falls down.

"Lopez!" Gordon yells and fires at the shooter, running down the tunnel.

Gordon then attends to Lopez.

"Lopez, Lopez are you alright?" Gordon asks.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Lopez says and backs up against a wall down the right tunnel. She breathes.

"Alright. It's going to be alright. It's going to be fine. I'm getting you out of here. Call off the mission." Gordon says.

"No! No. You continue on. I'll be fine here, Gordon. Just go." Lopez insists.

"...alright fine. But you report to me if you see anything. Got it?"

"Yes!"

"Report!" Gordon yells and runs down the left tunnel.

King and Wilcox march down their tunnel, so far seeing nothing.

"What do you think Gordon is thinking?" King asks Wilcox.

"About what?" She responds.

"About Harvey." He says. "Harvey was his friend. But he may be dangerous. How do you think Gordon feels about it?"

"Probably feels loss. It's as if his friend betrayed him, letting Hill become mayor. Great."

"Yeah. I know. What do you think we'll find when we run into Harvey?"

"I hope it's friendly face."

They hear a sound from around the corner at the end of the tunnel.

"Wilcox, stay close."

They turn the corner and points their guns at Gustavon and O'Connor.

They then lower their guns.

"Jesus." King lets out and grabs his knees.

Meanwhile, Gordon chases Lopez's shooter up a ladder onto street level. Gordon follows him and then fires his gun. He shoots the shooter in the leg. He runs over and puts him in handcuffs. But the shooter isn't Dent.

"Oh thank God." Gordon whispers to himself. "You have the right to remain-"

He then hears chatter from his radio.

"My God...we see him! We have eyes!" King shouts.

The radio starts cutting out.

 _"Dent...found Dent...my God...GUSTAVON!"_

"King? King! Wilcox! Wilcox, I'm coming!" Gordon yells and drops the shooter.

He enters the sewers and runs throughout the tunnels. He runs back to the three way intersection and through the front tunnel. When he gets to the end he shines his flashlight in this big room. He sees some bullet casings around the floor.

"What the hell?" Gordon mutters to himself.

He then sees some ripped bandages. Harvey isn't hiding his face anymore.

"Oh God..."

He sees Gustavon dead in a bloody pile.

"Gustavon..."

Gordon kneels down next to him and looks at another dead cop.

"O'Connor?!" He rushes over to him. Both dead. From gunshot wounds.

Gordon looks up at King, hiding behind cover, loading his gun.

"Gordon, I saw Harvey. Without the bandages. One ugly, son of a bitch. He's through that tunnel. He took Wilcox."

"Stay here. I'll go get her." Gordon says and runs into the tunnel.

He comes out at another big room and sees it empty, but there's blood on the floor.

"Wilcox!" Gordon shouts, and it echoes throughout the room.

" _Jimbo?_ "

Gordon immediately turns around and points his flashlight in the direction of the voice. He sees Wilcox being held hostage with a gun pointed to her cheek by the man with the suit split in half.

One side clean.

The other side burnt.

Dent.

"Dent...oh my God..." Gordon lets out.

Harvey's face reflects his suit. The left side of his face is normal. He still has his hair and charming, handsome face.

The other side shows the side Joker threw the acid on.

It's purple reddish from the muscle and tissue being revealed from underneath the skin. His eye has no eyelid and is bulging out of his head. His hair on that side of his face has been burned off. His hair just cuts off in the middle of his face. His entire right ear is missing. A bunch of scars are shown on his face. Most noticeable is his mouth. His mouth on the left side is normal. On the right side, his teeth are showing. It's nearly impossible for humans to have their lips closed on one side of their face and teeth showing on the other. Which means his lips have been burned _off._ All that shows are his yellow teeth, as he's not brushed them for several weeks and they were burnt a little bit too from the acid.

His arm is the same shade as his face. He's still wearing his broken watch, and his hand has burn marks. It's also the hand holding the gun pointing at Wilcox. Gordon notices that the burnt hand has no fingernails. They were also burnt off. Whatever happened to Harvey these past few weeks, they have been agonizingly painful.

"Harvey, what happened to you?" Gordon asks.

 ** _"Joker!_ _He did this to me! How dare he! He must pay!"_**

"Harvey, something's wrong. With you. You, you can come with us. ... What happened here?"

"Gustavon and O'Connor! He shot them! He shot them both!"

"Harvey, you're a murderer!"

 ** _"Get away from me, Jimbo. Or the girl gets it."_**

"Was that YOUR blood on the floor just then?"

 ** _"_ I said back off!"**

"Shoot him, sir! Don't worry about me!" Wilcox says.

 _ **"You stupid girl. You know Jimbo never actually had the courage to do what needed to be done."**_

"I will fire, Harvey. Get away from her. Now. Or I will shoot."

 _ **"Screw you, Jim!"**_

"I'm not kidding, Harvey."

They both stare into each other's eyes, seeing who would flinch first. Neither of them do.

...

 _ **"Alright! Alright! Fine!"**_

Harvey lets go of Wilcox and drops his gun. Wilcox walks away from him rubbing her neck. Gordon walks over to Harvey and puts handcuffs on him.

"Harvey Dent, you are under arrest for murder and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Gordon states.

Bruce sees the news about Harvey Dent getting arrested on the TV.

Selina walks up to him.

"I understand he was you friend. I'm sorry, Bruce." Selina says.

"He's a cop killer now. He's just like the people he's trying to fight. He's betrayed everything he's stood for. I would love to know what's going on with him. I need to visit him." Bruce says and grabs his jacket.

That's when Alfred comes rushing in.

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait, Master Bruce." Alfred says.

"What? Why?" Bruce asks.

"Because, Master Dick's run off, sir."

Bruce goes into the Cave and starts searching up Dick's phone.

"Dick still has his phone on him, that means I can track him down. He's near a yacht at the edge of town. Wait, that's the yacht that Tony Zucco does most of his business on." Bruce says.

"That means he's figured it out." Selina says.

Bruce turns.

"I need to save him."

"Bruce, I'm not sure. Bruce Wayne showing up at the docks and fighting a bunch of criminals. Just like the Batman? Kinda suspicious."

"So what do you suggest, Selina?"

"How about you save him as Batman? I know you said you would give him up, but this is Dick. Your ward at stake here. Just this once."

Bruce looks at his suit hanging up. He sighs.

"Just this once."

Meanwhile, Richard walks up to the yacht that Zucco always hangs out on. He tries getting a closer look when one of Zucco's men steps in front of him.

"Move out of my way." Dick says and tries to push past him.

The bodyguard then pushes him to the ground.

"Shouldn't you be in your bed kid?" The guard asks and pulls out a gun.

"Shit." Dick says and tries getting up when the guard hits him in the back of his head with the gun.

Dick falls to the ground, unconscious.

The guard puts away his gun when Batman glide kicks him to the ground. Batman then grabs him by the throat and squeezes hard.

"If you ever touch him again, you'll get a lot more than a warning from me. Trust me. **I don't give second chances.** "

He punches the guard, and then he gets up and runs off.

When Dick wakes up, he's in the Cave.

"Where the hell am I?" Dick asks, rubbing his forehead.

"Gah. Ow." He says.

"I never thought to give it a name."

Dick looks up and sees Batman standing there.

"Woah. I..."

"How did you know it was Tony Zucco who hired the hitman who murdered your parents?" Batman asks.

"...I didn't. Until now."

Batman squints.

"Nah I'm just kidding. I knew." Dick steps out of bed but stumbles a bit.

"Ow, he hit me hard." He says.

"How did you find out?" Batman asks sternly.

"I'm not an idiot. My parents finally start to get somewhere protesting against Tony Zucco all their lives, and that's when suddenly a mysterious hitman comes and kills them. It's not just a coincidence. There's enough to make a case here, I just want to tell the police about this."

"Dick, you move too fast. You have to calm down. Slow down."

"What would you know?"

"Dick..."

Batman then reaches for his mask and pulls it off.

"We have a lot to talk about..." Bruce says.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Holly (1x19)  
**

Tensions rise between Selina and Alfred when one believes it would be better off if Bruce stopped being Batman and focused more on Dick, while the other believes that he needs to become Batman to save this city before Hill's plan is complete. Selina is also planning to save Holly and bring Falcone down.

 **KHDGV L ZLQ, WDLOV BRX ORVH**


	19. Holly

**Season One Episode 19: Holly**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I returned home after 7 years of training, my city was run by mobsters and organized crime. So I became Batman, and made a deal with Captain Gordon and Harvey Dent to find evidence on each crime boss, and bring them down all at once. Things haven't always gone according to plan, but if this plan succeeds, then MY mission will be complete. I'm here to save Gotham City.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

Bruce has stopped being Batman because of his father

Bruce has adopted Dick Grayson as his ward

Hill has a super evil plan

Dick knows that Tony Zucco murdered his parents

Bruce revealed to Dick that he was Batman

* * *

 **A/N: Only five chapters left before the season ends. And because I want this out before summer ends, starting this Sunday, the rest of the chapters will just be released daily. If you want more news on when the new serieses or seasons will be released, than check my profile soon. I'll update it soon.**

Catwoman drops down onto the roof of Falcone's penthouse. She drops down onto the balcony and sneaks inside. She steps into the stairwell and runs down the stairs until she reaches the bottom floor. She looks out the window on the door and sees only a couple guards.

She bursts out and tackles one, punching him until he's knocked out. She kicks the other one in the face and kicks him again to knock him unconscious. She grabs another guard and throws him the ground, kicking him, and then punching him twice.

She walks over to the basement door and tries opening it, but it's locked. She searches the guards for any keys, but she doesn't find any.

"Dammit."

The elevator then opens and Falcone steps out, and sees her.

"Selina..." Falcone starts.

"Get away from me..." Selina says, as Milos points a gun at her.

"No, put that away." Falcone orders Milos with the gun. "Wh-why are you here?"

"Holly. You took Holly. Why?"

"Holly. You're friend. I brought her here to bring you here. Now don't worry, she was not harmed. She was well taken care of."

"You can hurt me, but you do NOT, TOUCH, HOLLY, you bastard."

"You want her let go? Then we need to talk. That's all that's needed."

"I'm not talking to you."

"Then, Holly stays. Is your decision still the same?"

"…"

"I guess I'll give you some time to decide. Meet me at this location in 24 hours." He hands Selina a piece of paper with an address written on it.

"If you're not here, then...I'm not going to keep Holly here for long. Good luck."

Falcone walks back into the elevator with Milos and goes back up to the top floor. Catwoman looks at the door before kicking it.

"I need you, Bruce." Selina says to Bruce at the Cave.

"I don't know."

"If you are there, I can get Holly back!"

"It's not that simple, Selina! I can't just become a vigilante again just because your friend was captured. I mean, yeah, I would love if I could help you, but...it's not that simple..."

Selina rubs her chin.

"...what does Alfred think about this?" She asks.

"He thinks it's a good idea." He replies.

"What?"

Selina gets out of the Cave and sees Alfred in the Ballroom.

"Hey Alfred, why, why did you tell Bruce that not being Batman was a good idea?"

Alfred sighs.

"...because I thought it was."

"What? Why?"

"I think he should focus more on Dick- Master Grayson then his crusade."

"No, he's SAVING Gotham, he can help me get my friend back, Batman's more important than...he's important."

"It's his choice. Let him choose what he wants. Master Grayson does not have any parental figures in his life, he needs Bruce, and Bruce shouldn't be too obsessed with Batman."

"Hill has a plan, organized crime is running throughout Gotham, this city needs the Batman."

"And Dick needs Bruce. Do you have any idea, what it was like when Master Bruce told me that he wants to become some sort of vigilante to save this city? I thought he was damn insane! I was his father figure, and THAT'S the man I raised? But I didn't get a choice, and now he's finally given the whole thing up and focused on being a father...maybe giving the Batman thing up and raising Dick normally...maybe Master Grayson's life can be as normal as possible. I guess you'll understand if you ever have anyone to look after."

"...I do. And her name is Holly. If Bruce won't help me rescue her, then I'll do it myself." Selina says and leaves the room.

Meanwhile, Dick starts punching the training dummies in the Cave, trying to train. Alfred walks in and sees Dick training. He sighs and shakes his head. Bruce is on the computer looking into Tony Zucco and Hill.

"Any luck?" Alfred asks.

"Nothing on Zucco, but I think I can find something about Hill's plan."

"Good job, Master Bruce."

"Zucco's important. We have to bring him down." Dick says.

"I know. But I can find evidence on Zucco, I know."

"...Master Bruce, if you don't want to stop the criminals as Batman, then why as Bruce Wayne?"

"Selina wants to stop criminals, including Hill. I'm trying to help her, and that's it."

"You didn't mind letting her go after Holly by herself, though."

Bruce rubs his forehead and sighs.

"And Zucco?"

"I'm raising Dick now, he needs a figure in his life. But he can't move on until the man who killed his parents to justice. I would know."

…

"I hope you're right." Alfred says.

Catwoman follows the address and ends up in a private airport. She sees a small private airplane. Out steps Falcone, and Milos holding Holly.

"Why here?" Catwoman asks. "Why'd you lead me here?"

"This plane has all of our stuff. It has Sofia, Mario, Carla, we're all ready to move our family to Italy. We want you to come with us. Please."

"Let her go."

Falcone nods to Milos, and Milos lets Holly go and Holly runs towards Selina. Selina hugs Holly.

"It's okay. It's okay." Selina comforts, and lets Holly go.

Selina then punches Falcone in the nose and kicks him in the gut when Milos grabs Holly and pulls out his gun. Selina pulls out a whip and cracks it on Milos' hand. He lets go of the gun and Catwoman catches it. She kicks Milos to the ground and points the gun at Falcone.

"I'm leaving." Selina says. "Don't EVER, try to reach me again. And don't touch her!"

Selina turns around and sees more bodyguards run up to them and attack. Selina fires her gun, but misses and her and Holly are grabbed.

"Selina!" Holly yells.

"Holly!" Selina yells.

Holly's mouth is covered and brought onto the plane. The plane engines start.

"Let her go." Falcone orders and the guards drop Selina.

"This plane's about to take off. You want Holly, there's only one way to get her. It's your choice." Falcone says and him and the guards, including Milos, step onto the plane.

Selina thinks for a couple seconds before running onto the plane.

"Holly!" Selina calls.

Falcone closes the door and sits in the seat and the plane starts running down the runway. Selina sees Holly being forced to sit down.

"Selina..." Holly cries.

Selina runs over to Holly. The plane then starts to float off the ground.

"No backing out now." Falcone states.

Catwoman looks around and steals a pistol from a guard, elbowing him to the floor. She shoots out the window and then fires her gun at the engine, causing an explosion on the wing, and then the fire catches to the plane.

The plane then falls back to the ground and slides across the runway, creating sparks. Selina shoots the door, opening it, and her and Holly jump out of the plane. They tumble on the runway, and they get up.

"Go, go! Run!" Selina yells and both of them run.

The plane slows to a stop as Falcone jumps out and turns. Sofia, Carla, and Mario, who were in a different part of the plane, jump out and run before the plan explodes.

"Damn." Falcone whispers.

Falcone turns and sees that Selina and Holly have escaped.

Back on Gotham, Selina and Holly step into a cab and it drives them through the street.

"Selina, why aren't we going to the apartment?" Holly asks.

"Falcone, the guy, knows we lived there. So I made friends with Bruce Wayne, and we're going to be staying there for a while." Selina explains.

"Wait, really? Bruce Wayne?" Holly asks.

"Yeah. I'll show you."

Selina and Holly walk into Wayne Manor and Alfred greets them.

"Good evening, Ms. Kyle and..."

"Robinson." Selina says.

"Ms. Robinson."

Bruce walks into the main hall afterwards.

"Selina, is this Holly?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah, I would like to talk to you in the, other room."

"Sure. You can bring Holly too."

"Thanks."

Bruce walks into the Cave and brings Holly inside.

"Holy shit." Holly whispers as she looks around. "You-you're the Batman?"

"Was. I'll have to explain that later. But I found something. Hill's plan."

"Wait, what is it?" Selina asks.

"Hill's been inviting the major mafia leaders from all around the world to Gotham. He wants to make Gotham the pinnacle of organized crime of the world. He's creating a bigger mafia using the leaders-"

"So you're saying Hill is inviting a bunch of mafia leaders to Gotham, to create some sort of 'super mafia,' and have Gotham be the most crime ridden city in the entire world or some shit?" Selina simplifies.

"I'm afraid so. If we don't stop him now, then organized crime in Gotham will become unstoppable."

"...when is this plan going into action?"

"He's already planning it. We've got until, maybe a week, at most."

The 3 stand around, thinking about their next move.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Madman (1x20)**

 **Selina tries to bring down Falcone, while Bruce looks further into Zucco, and Hill's plan goes further into completion. Bruce stills refuses to go into action, while Two-Face is put on trial for his crimes.**

 **IRXU** **F KDSWHUV OHIW...**

 **A/N: Well since there are only 4 chapters left, I thought, how about I give you a summary of the next few chapters, like a sizzle trailer.**

 **The Batman Season One Sizzle:**

 **The team have a lot on their plates as the organized crime in Gotham is slowly becoming unstoppable, Dick starts to learn more about Bruce's vigilante ways, Selina tries to bring down Falcone once and for all, and Bruce tries to learn more about his past and his father. But most of all, Harvey. The organized crime has to wait, as Harvey becomes the main focus for the team.**

 **Death!**

 **Tony Zucco!**

 **Hill's Plan!**

 **Two-Face!**

 **Action!**

 **Thomas Wayne!**

 **The Joker! Saying this line:**  
 **"I'm so proud of the man Harvey's become!"**

 **The Batman: Season One**

 **The final four chapters.**

 **Also here are the names of the final four chapters:  
**

 **Madman (1x20)**

 **Killing Spree (1x21)  
**

 **Life of Crime (1x22)  
**

 **Face to Face (1x23/The Finale)**


	20. Madman

**Season One Episode 20: Madman**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I returned home after 7 years of training, my city was run by mobsters and organized crime. So I became Batman, and made a deal with Captain Gordon and Harvey Dent to find evidence on each crime boss, and bring them down all at once. Things haven't always gone according to plan, but if this plan succeeds, then MY mission will be complete. I'm here to save Gotham City.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

The Joker maimed Harvey Dent

Dent ran off to the sewers

Gordon arrested Harvey Dent who held a cop hostage

The Joker said he did this to prove a point

Bruce has Dick, Selina, and Holly all staying at Wayne Manor

Bruce has quit being Batman

Hill has a plan to create a super mafia

Someone shot Lopez in the sewers

Bruce is looking into Tony Zucco who killed Dick's parents

* * *

"How are we supposed to stop Hill's plan?" Selina asks.

"Well, we do have some good news. When I discovered Hill's plan, I found some evidence. Yeah, it's not the best evidence, but we can't wait for something like this. I'm going to be turning this into the GCPD." Bruce explains.

"Any other objectives?" Selina asks.

"I still need to find something on Tony Zucco. For Dick."

"I'll help you. You look further into Zucco, and I'll anonymously turn in the evidence we have on Hill." Selina says and leaves the Cave.

At the GCPD, Sarah walks through the building and into Gordon's office.

"Hey, Gordon?" She starts.

Gordon turns. "Yeah?"

"This came for you. It's apparently evidence." She says and gives him the dirt on Hill.

Gordon looks at it.

"My God..." He whispers under his breath.

Gordon hands the evidence to Vernon.

"Vernon, get this to Grogan. Now. No wait, don't. Grogan's corrupt, he'll probably misplace it. Hide that in my folders. I'll go." Gordon orders and leaves the office with Essen.

"I've found the evidence on Tony. I finally found it." Bruce says.

"Really?" Selina asks.

"Yeah, he had ties to other known crime bosses, and he didn't hide them well. Well he did, but I just picked up where Gordon left off and eventually dug up the ties."

"Oh my God. We can bring Dick's parent's killer to justice." Selina says as she walks over to the computer.

Dick also sees this, and smiles a bit.

"And how do you wish to bring him to justice, sir?" Alfred asks, hearing this conversation as he walks into the room.

"You're Batman. We should dress up and take him down ourselves." Dick suggests.

"Dick, I'm not sure we can do that." Bruce says.

"Well, why not? Why don't you ever dress up anymore? You did before, why are you suggesting, what, the police handle this one?"

"My father was a criminal, Dick. I don't want to break the law as he did."

"You learned about that last year! Why only now do you quit?"

"Because after that, I tried to push it to the back of my mind! But after the incident with Scarecrow, it's about time I actually faced the truth instead of running away!"

"And look at all the good you've done when you were Batman!"

"Yeah, Harvey getting maimed and arrested, Selina getting captured by Falcone and Hill forming this bigger mafia, I would certainly say is better!"

"And you're just going to sit back and let it happen? You should go out there and stop it!"

"Just like I tried to stop organized crime 3 years back, and as a result it only made things worse! … The Batman just makes things worse. All of this is my fault. It's time this ends. And I'm not letting you go out there as some other...vigilante...and I don't want to become my father."

"...your father, broke the law. Look the Batman may have not made Gotham better but he can make MY life better. I need justice. Justice for my parents. You have the evidence, you don't want to break the law, then do this lawfully. Let ME bring him in. You already know what a lack of justice for your parents does to a person. Are you sure you want me to end up regretting my decisions? Seeing him being arrested on the news just isn't damn enough! All I need, is to turn him in, and then you can quit being Batman for the rest of your life, I don't care. But this is all I need."

Dick turns around and leaves the Cave.

Meanwhile, Harvey Dent is getting searched, as he's about to be prosecuted in court. He's wearing a normal suit here. After he's done getting searched, they take him down the hall for the procedure.

Gordon walks through the halls of the GCPD, when Detective Bullock walks up to him.

"Captain Gordon, we've got some bad news." He starts.

"What is it, Bullock?" Gordon asks.

"The evidence on Hill was...misplaced."

"...are you fucking kidding me? The evidence that could stop Gotham from being drowned in crime, and it got misplaced?!"

"Not by me. By Vernon."

"Goddammit! The clumsy son of a bitch!" Gordon yells before marching down the hall, angry.

Meanwhile, in City Hall, a man who works for Maroni hands the evidence to Hill.

Hill looks at it.

"Thank you very much, 'Curly.' Bring my thank you back to Mr. Maroni. His promises about our new partnership back a few months did not disappoint. Also tell him to pay that boy, Vernon more. This is great." Hill says.

"I will, sir." Curly says and leaves the office.

Hill takes out a lighter and burns the evidence.

Gordon bursts into the interrogation room and sees the shooter of Lopez in the sewers they arrested. They don't know why they did it. Just that he was in the sewers the same time as Dent, and shot Lopez, and ran away.

"Alright. I'm sure you heard about our more generous deal if you give us answers. Why did you shoot the officer in the sewers?" Gordon asks.

"Because I was hired." The thug admits.

"What?"

"Yeah, there were more of us. An entire gang hired with the promise of money. I was told to hideout in the sewers and shoot anyone who came down those tunnels. I was supposed to kill you both, and not get caught." The thug explains.

"Who were you hired by? Where are the rest of you now?"

Lopez walks into the room on the other side of the glass with a coffee.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asks.

King and Wilcox are already in the room listening.

"Oh my God..." King whispers.

"Oh shit!" Gordon says and runs out of the room.

Back at the court, Harvey and the other DA named Greg Williams.

 _"I will be representing myself, my honor."_ Harvey states.

Harvey goes to the stand and places his hand on the bible.

"Do you, Harvey Dent, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

 _ **"I can't answer that."**_

"Why not?" Greg asks.

 _ **"Because I'm not Harvey Dent. It's Two-Face."**_

"Your honor, if Harvey Dent is not mentally fit to remember his own name, then perhaps he shouldn't represent himself and go with our previous offer that he should get treated at Arkham Asylum." Greg says.

"He's right, Mr. Dent. You can't have it both ways." The judge says.

"Two-Face" reaches into his pocket and pulls out a quarter. One side is burned from the acid. He flips it and it lands in his hands. He looks at it and it lands on the unburned side. Harvey slips it into his pocket and places his hand back onto the bible.

 _"I swear."_ Harvey says.

"Mr. Dent, we saw you at the scene holding a gun at the head of officer Wilcox. Why did you do that?"

 _"They marched into the sewers trying to find me, and pointed their guns at me. I found it as a threat._ _ **And so I opened fire on them."**_

"And where did you get the gun from?"

 _ **"What time is it?"**_

"It's just around...2 o'clock. Why?"

The wall of the courthouse explodes and a gang of thugs with guns run into the room, firing into the air. The jury screams and the DA is killed. So is the security.

 _ **"I vote for a recess."**_

Two-Face jumps off the stand and grabs a gun. He fires it at the corrupt Judge Harkness, dead.

 _ **"Gotham will be better with your death."**_ Two-Face says and spits in his direction before leaving and escaping with the same thugs that shot at Lopez.

Gordon sits down at the GCPD and rubs his forehead.

"Oh, shit." Gordon says.

Lopez walks up to him.

"So the thugs that shot at me were hired by Harvey, and broke him out?" Lopez states.

"Yeah, that's what happened. … I need to talk to one of the prisoners." Gordon says.

Gordon walks back into the interrogation with Joker inside.

"I've been listening to the other officers. What exactly happened to good ol' Harv?" The Joker asks.

"...he broke out. Killed a lot of people. He's never been the same since you maimed him. What did you do to him?"

"Gave him that little push." Joker says.

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means, all it takes for someone to turn as insane as me, is one bad day. It worked for me...I think. And it worked for Harvey. There is no good. It just takes a bad day for a sane man's façade, thinking that the world is a good place. That you are truly, a good person. Harvey thought that. Poor guy. But it just took one bad day for him to realize that insanity sure is the way to go!"

"That is NOT true." Gordon states.

"Oh yeah, ask Harvey." The Joker laughs. "I'm so proud of the man Harvey's become!"

Bruce walks into the study in Wayne Manor, and sees Dick laying on the couch.

"I've...decided, that we are going to bring down Tony Zucco. On our own." Bruce says.

"Really? Heh, thanks. Thanks, Bruce." Dick says. "So, we dressing up in our suits down in the Batcave?"

"The what?"

"The Batcave."

"You mean the Cave?"

"Well, yeah, but you said you never thought to give it a name, so why not the Batcave?"

"Hm..."

"You love it."

Bruce and Dick move into the Batcave and Dick starts making his own costume, made out of cloth, and he's making it his own colors.

Bruce suits up in his own batsuit. Ready. He looks over to Dick wearing his suit, only it's all red, with a small "R" in a small circle on the chest.

"Why that design?" Bruce asks.

"My mom's favorite color was red. Her nickname for me was, 'Robin.'" Dick explains.

"Is that what the 'R' stands for?"

"Yeah. It's like a codename. Yours is Batman, mine is Robin."

"Batman and Robin. Well, we're not going yet. I'll have Alfred make you a more protective version of that suit."

Alfred walks into the Batcave.

"Master Bruce, I have some news about Harvey."

Later, after Alfred's told him the news, Bruce sits in front of the computer, watching the news.

"Are you alright, Bruce?" Alfred asks.

"Yeah, but...I still had hope for Dent. Today, Harvey tried to escape custody in court by running from the stand. That's the same as what the Joker did a month ago. He was right. I don't know too much about Harvey, but I do know one thing. And that's that Harvey's a madman. And our friend is lost."

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Killing Spree (1x21)**

 **Reluctantly, Bruce becomes Batman again and him, Robin, and Catwoman try to track Harvey down and bring him in.**

 **JRWKDP ZLOl EH EHWWHU ZLWK BRXU GHDWK**


	21. Killing Spree

**Season One Episode 21: Killing Spree**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I returned home after 7 years of training, my city was run by mobsters and organized crime. So I became Batman, and made a deal with Captain Gordon and Harvey Dent to find evidence on each crime boss, and bring them down all at once. Things haven't always gone according to plan, but if this plan succeeds, then MY mission will be complete. I'm here to save Gotham City.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

Dick has created the Robin persona

Two-Face has escaped with a hired gang

Hill has a plan for a super mafia

The evidence on Hill was stolen by Maroni's men

Bruce met Thomas Elliot as a child

* * *

 **A/N: Final 3!**

Vernon walks into Maroni's pizza restaurant and sits down. Maroni walks out and sits across from him. Maroni hands him a stack of cash.

"Mr. Maroni, this is just too much!" Vernon says.

"Nah, I insist. Nothing is too much for a friend of mine! Seriously, take it. You've done a good job, Vernon." Maroni insists.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Maroni."

"So what's the deal with Dent?"

"They say he's gone nuts. He hired a gang to break him out from the courthouse. He hasn't been the same since that Joker guy scarred him with the acid."

The windows in the front then blow open and an explosion destroys the front of the restaurant.

Maroni gets up ad blood drips from his nose and mouth. He looks at Vernon who is also bloody.

"What the hell was that?" Maroni asks.

Maroni looks out of the gap in the wall and he sees Two-Face walk into the restaurant with two men and a used RPG.

 _ **"Gotham will be better with your death."**_ He states.

"Oh Jesus!" Vernon says.

Two-Face fires his gun and it hits Vernon, killing him.

Maroni runs to the kitchen and escapes through the backdoor. He runs to his car and gets in. He starts the car when Two-Face runs out. He fires two bullets, but misses as Maroni drives away, escaping.

 _ **"Damn."**_

 **The Batman**

Alfred starts stitching up the Batsuit as Bruce starts training. Dick is training with him. Holly is drinking some coffee and watching them train, as Lucius comes in with some new tech for them to try out.

"Got some new gadgets for you. And him." Lucius explains, pointing to Dick. "I've got the basics. Smoke bomb, grapple hook, shurikens in the shape of bats."

"Batarangs." Dick corrects him.

"Is he the one who came up with the 'Batcave' name?" Lucius asks.

"Yeah. He also called my car 'The Batmobile.'" Bruce says.

Selina walks into the Batcave.

"Guys, I've got some news on Harvey." She states. "He broke into Maroni's restaurant trying to murder him. Successfully murdered Vernon. He works for Maroni."

"What do you think of it, Mr. Wayne?" Lucius asks.

"Me, Harvey and Gordon, teamed up to try and take down all organized crime in Gotham. That includes Hill, Maroni, Zucco, Falcone, and Cobblepot before he was brought in. That's what Harvey must be doing. He's trying to take down organized crime by just killing them. He tried with Maroni and he's going to try again." Bruce explains.

"But we can find Harvey by tracking down Maroni." Dick says.

"Well, Maroni's gone missing. We have to find him, fast." Selina says and the group breaks up.

Bruce stays there, looking at the floor.

"Harvey, what's happened to you?" He asks himself.

Gordon walks up to the GCPD roof and sees the Bat symbol. He sighs when he turns around and sees Batman standing there.

"Jesus! ... Batman...where the hell have you been?" He asks.

"I've been away. Hill's planning to create a one big mafia right here in Gotham. It'll be unstoppable if he completes it." Batman states.

"I know. I saw the evidence. Stolen by Vernon. Murdered by Harvey. What the hell is he up to?"

"My guess is that he's murdering all the mobsters we planned on taking down. Why he's using murder instead of justice isn't clear. I don't know what's happened to him."

"So where is he now?"

"Probably trying to track down Maroni. He's going to finish the job. But we have to find Maroni now. He's disappeared."

"Well, how are you going to find Maroni?"

"...I need all the evidence you have on him. I need any close friends, try to find out..."

"What?"

"Vernon was the one who stole the evidence on Hill. But if he works for Maroni, why would he steal something for Hill?"

"Maybe he worked for him too?"

"No, I checked out his background after he died, he had no ties to Hill. Why even bother to hides his ties if he's dead? He had no ties to Hill. But Hill had several ties connecting him to Maroni. After the relationship between him and Falcone broke up, he and Maroni made a partnership. Hill must know something about it."

Batman turns to jump off the roof.

"Wait..." Gordon says.

Batman stops.

"You disappeared last time you left. Will you be back?" He asks.

"...I will. One last time." Batman says and jumps off.

He glides away from the building.

Alfred hears a knock on the door in Wayne Manor. He walks down the stairs and opens up the door only to see someone standing there, in a trench coat and ginger hair.

"May I help y-Tommy?" Alfred starts.

"Hey, Al." Tommy states.

"Mr. Elliot, we have not seen you around here in ages. What brings you back here?" Alfred asks.

"Mother thought it was time I should get out of the house, and so I thought, why not pay my old friend, Bruce, a visit? Is he here?"

"No, I'm afraid not. He's very busy at the moment."

Tommy looks past Alfred and sees Selina, standing in the other room. He gives her a smile. Selina doesn't return it.

"Ah, very busy. Well, tell him I called here and maybe we can meet up some time."

"Yes. I will."

"Bye, Al."

"Bye."

Alfred watches him go.

"...Tommy..." Alfred whispers under his breath.

Hill walks into his office and closes the door. He sits down at his desk when the back of his head is grabbed and slammed in the desk.

"MARONI! TALK!" Batman yells.

"SECURITY! SECURITY! COME ON, GODDAMMIT!" Hill yells.

Batman lets him go and takes his chair and uses it to lock the door. He grabs Hill by the throat and squeezes hard.

"Maroni. He's gone missing. Harvey Dent is after him. Where is he hiding?"

"I'm not telling shit to you!"

Batman slams him up against the wall.

"WHERE?" Batman growls.

"Gah! Dammit! All I know is that when there's a emergency, Sal usually goes and hides in his safe house!"

"Where is it?"

Later, Batman sneaks into Maroni's safe house and sees Maroni enter. He has several bodyguards around him.

"Are the doors locked?" He asks.

"Yes sir."

"Wait, I don't think they are." Another guard states.

"What? What do you mean?"

The guard walks up to the door and fiddles with the lock.

"What's wrong with it?" Maroni asks.

The door suddenly bursts open and Two-Face walks through.

"What the fuck?" Maroni asks

Two-Face shoots one of the guards but the guard who fiddled with the lock puts on a Halloween mask and pulls out his gun and walks by Two-Face's side.

"You son of a bitch." Maroni says.

 _ **"Gotham will be better with your death."**_

Two-Face points his gun at Maroni but Batman drops down a smoke bomb and tackles Two-Face.

"Harvey!" Batman yells.

 ** _"I think you've got the wrong guy."_**

Two-Face uses his free hand to fire his gun and hit Maroni. He yells and grabs his arm. The thug places a gun to the back of Batman's head.

 _"You might want to let me go, Bats. **Unless you want a bullet in the back of your SKULL."**_

Batman quickly turns around and swipes the gun from the thug's hand. He tosses the thug across the room and he hits the wall. Batman turns only to hear a gunshot, and see Maroni, falling to the ground, dead.

"Harvey...what've you done?"

 _ **"Justice! True justice! Each and every one of these men are evil, and want to make Gotham a worse place. And I will not stop until Gotham is clean once more!"**_

"But that's not justice!"

 _"I'm not here to discuss this now. I'm not done yet. But no matter how this ends, we'll talk at the GCPD."_

"What?"

 _BANG!_

Batman grabs his leg and crouches.

"Dammit!" He lets out as Two-Face goes to leave.

He motions for his thug to come with him.

 _ **"Maroni's not the only one who send his men to go undercover. It's time he got a taste of his own medicine."**_

Two-Face leaves with the thug, as Batman eventually makes his way back to the Batcave.

Alfred starts stitching up his wound as Bruce thinks about what happened.

Dick sits next to Bruce.

"So what now?" He asks.

"Well, now...Harvey's going after the other crime bosses. Falcone, Hill...and Zucco."

Dick looks up.

"We can't let Harvey do this. have to stop him. We have to bring him in." Bruce states.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Dick asks.

"By protecting the mobsters. It's not going to be easy. Harvey has his men everywhere in Gotham. But we have to try."

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Life of Crime (1x22)  
**

 **Batman and Robin know Two-Face is attempting to murder Tony Zucco, and so Batman must protect him. But he also has to deal with Dick being reluctant to protect his parent's killer, making the job not too easy.**

 **ILIWB-ILIWB**


	22. Life of Crime

**Season One Episode 22: Life of Crime**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne.** **When I returned home after 7 years of training, my city was run by mobsters and organized crime. So I became Batman, and made a deal with Captain Gordon and Harvey Dent to find evidence on each crime boss, and bring them down all at once. Things haven't always gone according to plan, but if this plan succeeds, then MY mission will be complete. I'm here to save Gotham City.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

Thomas Wayne was corrupt

Two-Face has hired a gang to murder all the crime bosses in Gotham

Hill has a plan for a super mafia

Dick has become Robin

Tony Zucco killed Dick's parents

Tommy Elliot says he want to meet up with Bruce

* * *

Hill sits at his desk. His plan for a super mafia is nearly complete and no one can stop him. He looks at his work, and finds out that most of the mafia leaders have already arrived in Gotham, and he's arranged a meeting for all of them to meet up at a secret location tomorrow night. Then the super mafia will be formed and nothing can stop them. Hill smiles, but then hears gunshots and screams coming from outside his door. He reaches into his desk drawer and pulls out a gun. He loads it as the doors burst open and Two-Face and his gang walk in.

 _ **"Gotham will be better with your death."**_

Two-Face takes aim but Hill fires back and hits him in his shoulder. Two-Face falls but another thug fires and hits Hill in his arm. Two-Face gets up and walks over to Hill.

"No. After everything I've done, and went through to complete this, it can't all end here. You can't just stop me!" Hill shouts.

 _ **"Watch me."**_ Two-Face says and fires his gun, hitting Hill in the head, killing him.

 **The Batman**

"Hill is dead?" Holly asks.

"If he's dead then that means his plan for this bigger mafia is gone. All the work we've done in the past year is being done in less than a week by Harvey." Bruce states.

"Who would he be going for next?" Dick asks.

"Either Tony Zucco, or Carmine Falcone. We have to protect them both." Bruce says.

"What? But why? They're the bad guys." Dick complains.

"We don't condone murder. Harvey is a murderer, which means we have to bring him in."

"Fine. But I still don't understand as to why we have to save them." Dick says and leave the room in Wayne Manor.

Alfred walks in.

Bruce rubs his head.

"Oh man..." Bruce says.

"Trouble, sir?" Alfred asks.

"It's Dick. He thinks Harvey murdering these gangsters is a good thing." Bruce explains. "He also thinks that it's a bad idea to try and protect these people."

"He needs a father figure in his life, Master Bruce."

"I know. But we're kind of busy at the moment. I heard that 'super mafia' plan Hill had, is still going on. The mafia leaders are still here in Gotham. Harvey thinks that just killing Hill is all it takes. But it's time to actually catch him. Tell Selina that her and Dick will protect Falcone, I'm protecting Zucco."

"I think I know why you're protecting Zucco on your own?"

"Yeah."

"And you think it's a good idea to leave Selina with Falcone?"

"Well, someone has to watch over Dick. I don't know any other options."

"Hm."

Bruce enters the Batcave and sees Selina there, waiting for him.

"Hey Bruce-"

They then hear beeping on the Batcomputer.

"What's that?" Selina asks.

Bruce runs over to the computer.

"There's a break in at Falcone's penthouse. Most likely Harvey. He's there to kill him. We have to go!" Bruce says and runs to his suit.

Selina runs to hers.

Two-Face and his men run up the stairs and enter his penthouse.

 _ **"Carmine Falcone! Gotham will be better with your death!"**_ Two-Face yells.

Falcone runs to his office and locks the door. Sofia and Mario see Two-Face and try running but Two-Face pulls out two pistols and fires them both. The two bullets hit Sofia and Mario, killing them. Two-Face and his men walk up to the office and shoots the locked doorknob and burst into the room.

Meanwhile, the Batmobile, with both Batman and Catwoman inside, races down the street, and stops just outside Falcone's penthouse.

The thugs hold Falcone down as Two-Face reloads his gun.

"Get out of my house, Dent! You are not welcome here! You think you can come in here and kill my family?! Topple the Falcone Empier?! You are mistaken! I swear to God, I will get out of this, you son of a bitch and you will wish to be dead when I am through with you?! You hear me? You hear me, Dent?! I am going to kill you!" Falcone curses as Batman and Catwoman break in through the window.

Two-Face grabs Falcone and points his gun at Falcone's head. The thugs point their guns at them.

 _"Bats, still trying to save even the bad people in this town. Hard to believe I found that honorable at one point."_ Harvey says.

"Let him go, Harvey."

 ** _"Falcone has an empire, controlling most organized crime in these streets. I kill him and Gotham will be clean again."_**

It was never that easy, Harvey. And you knew it."

 _ **"What? Will Carla Viti take over the empire? What about Sofia? Mario? Or how about his bodyguard? Milos? Heh. I already took care of them. There is no one else to take over the head of this family. No one but Falcone. And he's not getting away."**_

Falcone looks to Catwoman.

"Selina..." He whispers.

"Let his fate be decided by the justice system!" Batman says.

 _ **"The justice system is corrupt. Innocent, guilty, it's decided like the flip of a coin."**_

Two-Face flips a coin with one hand and slaps it on his burnt one.

 _ **"Just like my fate as a child. Why should these men deserve more odds in their favor than ME?!"**_

"Because you can be better Harvey."

 _"...I'm sorry, Bats. That's just not how things works. After I'm done, the justice system should be fixed again."_

Two-Face looks at the coin. The burnt side shows. Two-Face fires the gun, killing Falcone.

 _ **"We'll talk about this tomorrow, Bats. This should all be over by then if you don't get in my way."**_

Two-Face leaves the office. Batman tries pouncing on one thug but another shoots him and hits him in the chest. Batman falls to a knee as the rest of the thugs run out of the building and escape.

"Are you okay?" Selina asks Batman.

"Yeah. I have Kevlar hidden underneath the signal on my chest."

Selina walks over to Falcone's body and crouches down next to him..

Batman walks over to Selina and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Are YOU okay?" Batman asks Selina.

"...yeah. ... Just bring him. He needs to be stopped." Selina says.

Back at the Batcave, Selina, Dick, and Bruce are discussing.

"Falcone is dead. The only mobster left for Harvey to kill is Tony Zucco, and then this madness should end or so he says."

"So what should we do, because I am certainly not protecting him." Dick says.

"Notice how Harvey has left Oswald Cobblepot alone? Because he said that the justice system would be fixed after he kills everyone. If we can turn these mobsters in legally, then he'll leave them alone. If we can turn in Tony Zucco, then he'll be safe." Bruce says.

"So all we have to do is arrest him?" Selina asks.

"Yes."

Dick sighs.

"Good enough for me." He says.

"Alright. I've got the evidence. And Harvey will be striking at any moment now. We should go."

As they're suited up, Robin walks to the Batmobile when Batman walks up to him.

"Dick, wait..." Batman starts.

"Dick, whatever happens, please, you cannot let Zucco die. I know he's a bad man, but he has to live. Serve justice for his crimes. No matter how bad you want it."

"Fine." Dick says and looks away.

"Dick. Are we clear?"

"...yeah. Whatever."

"Then let's go."

Tony Zucco walks into his office at the docks, smoking a cigar. He sits down at his desk. Meanwhile, a truck filled with Two-Face's thugs and Two-Face himself starts driving through the streets, towards the docks. They get their guns and grenades ready. As the truck starts driving towards his office, the side door of the van opens and one thugs pokes out with a grenade. Two-Face looks out from the back of the van and sees the Batmobile chasing them.

 _ **"Go!"**_ Two-Face orders and the thug throws the grenade at the office, blowing open the front door, knocking Zucco back. The van stops and Two-Face hops out with his thugs.

 _ **"Gotham will be better with your death."**_

Two-Face aims a gun at Zucco when the Batmobile stops and Batman hops out and throws a Batarang at him.. It knocks the gun out of his hand and Batman lands. Robin hops out and lands right behind him.

"Harvey...stop!" Batman orders.

Two-Face tosses his coin. The scarred side comes up.

 ** _"Not yet, Bats. Justice hasn't been served."_**

Two-Face pulls out another gun and aims it at Zucco.

"Harvey..." Batman reaches for a Batarang.

"Please, God no, I have a family, don't!"

 _ **"And what about the families your murdered with your deals and hitmen? What, they just don't count? Is your family better than them? Or are you just lying to try and stay alive?"**_

"Please..."

"Harvey!"

Two-Face's gun is then knocked out of his hand by another Batarang, but it's from Robin.

"We're bringing him in Harvey. Legally." Robin says. "And we're doing the same with you."

Tony then runs out of the office past Batman and Robin. Robin bumps into him as he's running.

 _ **"Damn you."**_

Two-Face starts backing up as his thugs start getting back into the van.

 _ **"Thanks to you, this may take longer than I thought. But there is still one more who has to die."**_

Two-Face hops into the van and it drives away.

"...well, they both got away." Robin says.

"Not both of them. I placed a tracker on Harvey's truck." Batman says.

"Really? Cause I placed one on Zucco."

The Batmobile is then driving down the road, and finds Zucco trying call a cab. Zucco then sees the Batmobile and starts backing away and runs into an alley. As he's running, Robin jumps down from a rooftop and tackles Zucco. Batman ejects out of the Batmobile and glides down into the alleyway. As he lands he sees Robin walking towards him.

"Robin, where's Zucco?" Batman asks.

"There." Robin says, nodding to Zucco being unconscious and in handcuffs down the alley. Robin smirks.

Back at the Batcave, Batman and Robin watch the news on the computer about Zucco being arrested. Batman takes off his mask and walks over to Robin. He crouches down in front of him.

"Dick, why did you spare Zucco?" Bruce asks.

"Well, him having a family was half the reason. But, seeing what becoming a murderer can do to a person, like Harvey...kinda puts you off the idea."

"Dick...you have to promise me. Promise me you'll never take someone's life. Never become what Harvey has. We are heroes, and we always save whoever needs saving. No matter who it is. Promise me."

"...I promise."

Bruce stands up at looks at the screen.

"What I don't understand is what Harvey meant by one more. Zucco was the last one. ..."

"Bruce, now that Zucco is away, does this mean there's no more Batman?"

"I'm afraid so. Organized crime's nearly done in Gotham anyways."

Alfred walks inside the cave.

"If you are returning to your life as Bruce Wayne, then maybe meeting up with Tommy Elliot may help ease you back in." Alfred suggests.

"Er, thank you, Alfred."

Bruce then stops off at Thomas Elliot's mansion in the morning.

"Bruce! It's good to see you!" Tommy says.

"Hey Tommy! Long time no see! Nice place you got here."

"I know, it's great."

"Yeah, almost as big as mine."

Tommy chuckles.

"Ah, you still got everything, don't you Bruce?"

"Hm-mm."

"Well, I just got back from my trip from Paris. It was cut short when I had to come back to watch my mother. She's sick. She's actually upstairs if you want to see her."

"Really?"

Bruce walks up the stairs and into the bedroom to see an elderly woman lying in her bed reading a book, only to look up and see Bruce.

"Bruce? Is that Bruce Wayne? Tommy's old friend?" She says.

"Hey there, Ms. Elliot. I decided to go visit Tommy after he came back to Gotham."

"Well come in, come in, let's talk."

After some minutes of talking, Bruce moves the conversation to Wayne Enterprises.

"Yeah, we're trying to move the company in a new direction. Ever since the news about Thomas Wayne being corrupt was released. It was...troubling." Bruce explains.

"Yeah, it's a shame that's what everyone thinks happened."

"What? What do you mean, 'thinks?'"

"Well, the truth is Thomas wasn't corrupt. I was his friend. I know he was a good man. He was a good man, Bruce."

"But...but the business partnership, Falcone being the biggest gangster in Gotham with his new task force, the Falcone's never touched the Waynes, Thomas saving Carmine Falcone's life-"

"Falcone became the biggest gangster in Gotham after your parents died, not after the partnership, because they were making Gotham a better place. And the Falcone's never touched the Wayne's because Thomas saved Carmine. They were in his debt."

"But what about the partnership?"

"Thomas believed that Vincent was a good man. Vincent offered to help them fund their task force, and they accepted. That was the partnership, and the task force has the best of intentions. Unfortunately, after they died, it was used to hire men like Branden, and Pratt. A few days after the partnership was made, Thomas found out one of Vincent's men were arrested, and he discovered that they were corrupt. Only then did he try to break up the partnership but he couldn't."

"But then why did Thomas save Carmine's life?"

"Like I said, your father was a good man. He would've saved whoever showed up at his doorstep injured. He was a hero. He would save anyone. No matter who it was. The public may think Thomas Wayne was corrupt, but what matters is that YOU know the truth. You should honor your father, Bruce. And you should always be proud to be a Wayne." She explains with a kind smile.

Bruce smiles back.

"A Wayne." He repeats.

His smile drops.

"Wayne. ... Oh my God."

Bruce gets up in a hurry and goes to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ms. Elliot asks.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. NOW." Bruce says and runs out of the manor.

He remembers what happened last night with Two-Face.

 _ **"But there is still one more who has to die."**_

Meanwhile, Two-Face's truck stops and Two-Face and his men step out and load their guns. Two-Face looks at the house in front of him.

Wayne Manor.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Face to Face (1x23) The Season Finale**

 **Bruce races to Wayne Manor, as he, Dick, and Selina band together to finally bring Two-Face's rampage to an end, once and for all.**

 **KROB MXVWLFH VHUYHG, EDWPDQ!**


	23. Face to Face

**Season One Episode 23: Face to Face (The Season Finale)**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was a child, my parents were murdered during a mugging. Wanting to fight the evil that took their lives, I traveled the world to train and I became the Batman, with one goal: To rid my city of organized crime. To do that I had to make a deal with Police captain James Gordon, and District Attorney and mayoral candidate, Harvey Dent, to find evidence on each crime boss in Gotham, and bring them down all at once. The deal was ended when a madman known only as the Joker threw acid in the face of Harvey Dent, and he disappeared for several weeks.**

 **Eventually Captain Gordon found him but he was insane, and escaped custody and went on a rampage murdering every crime boss we all swore to take down. I tried to bring him in with the help of my ward, Dick Grayson, and my friend, Selina Kyle, but failed. Now all major mobsters are dead, but Harvey thinks this isn't enough. He thinks that my family is corrupt as well, and right now he is on his way to my home, and is going to kill everyone inside. He thinks he can save Gotham City.**

Two-Face kicks open the front doors with the two guns in his hand.

 _ **"Honey! I'm home!"**_ Two-Face shouts.

Alfred sees him from the top of the stairs. He runs as Two-Face fires at him. Alfred runs through the ballroom and into the bathroom and locks the door. Two-Face and his thugs run up into the ballroom and go to the locked bathroom door. He shoots the doorknob and kicks open the door.

Alfred runs out the other door of the bathroom and into the hall. He runs down down the hall and runs into Thomas and Martha's room. He runs out another door into another hall and turns a corner. The thugs burst out of Thomas' room and down the hall. Two-Face follows them.

 _"Half of you go down the hall. The other half go down the right with me."_

They do so, and Two-Face and his men go back into the ballroom.

Meanwhile, Bruce races through the waterfall and into the Batcave. He steps out and sees Dick fully suited up.

"Bruce, Harvey's here!" Robin says.

"I know. He's here for me. Where's Holly?"

"She went to sleep in the guest room. Selina's there too."

"I'm going to stop Harvey. You have to go get Holly and Selina, and hide them in here. Same with Alfred. Got it?"

Robin nods.

"I trust you, Dick. Go."

Robin runs out of the Batcave.

Alfred runs into the study room, and opens up the grandfather clock entrance. He steps inside and closes it. Two-Face steps back inside the guest room. It's empty, but Selina and Holly are hiding underneath the bed. Selina is covering Holly's mouth. Two-Face starts walking around the room with one gun, and looks around the room.

Two-Face growls.

Robin then breaks into the guest room and sees Two-Face. He aims at Robin and fires. Robin dodges and knees him in the gut. He punches the Harvey side of his face. Two-Face gets up and fires. It hits Robin in his leg. He falls as Two-Face stands up. When Selina pops out from under the bed and kicks him in the chest, and he hits the wall.

She kicks the gun out of his hand.

 ** _"You bitch!"_**

He spits in her face. She then slaps him in his burnt side.

He growls from the sting.

The thugs break into the room and aim their guns at them. Robin drops down some smoke pellets and Robin helps Holly out from under the bed. Selina, Holly, and Robin step out of the room.

Robin shuts the door.

"I thought Harvey shot you." Selina says.

"Alfred made my suit bulletproof." Robin says.

"Oh."

"Let's go."

They run into the Batcave and see Alfred there.

Two-Face walks down the stairs and into the main hall.

 _ **"Where is Wayne?!"**_ Two-Face shouts.

"RIGHT HERE!" Bruce yells from the top of the stairs.

 ** _"Wayne..."_**

Two-Face points his gun towards Bruce.

"Don't Harvey...I know you're trying to kill me because you think I'm corrupt-"

 _ **"You are. I know that when we investigated you, you were lying. Your father was corrupt, and you are too."**_

"And what if I'm not? Are you really willing to take that chance?"

 _ **"Chance..."**_

He holds up the coin.

"Harvey!"

Two-Face flips the coin.

He catches it and it comes up the clean side.

 _"It's your lucky day."_

"Harvey, you're insane."

Two-Face shoots and it hits Bruce in the foot. Bruce yells and falls to the ground as Two-Face leaves the manor and the thugs follow him.

Bruce's foot gets stitched as everyone surrounds him.

"Harvey let me go. And he killed everyone else. He's done. I don't know what he's going to do next." Bruce says.

"Hill's plan is still in motion. We have to stop it. The mafia leaders are still meeting up at that secret location." Selina states.

"Actually, I just got word that the GCPD have gotten the location of the meeting place. They're on their way there now." Alfred says.

At the secret location, all the mafia leaders meet up at the location. Then Two-Face's thugs break in and start firing at all of them. Some mafia leaders fight back. That's when 3 SWAT teams break in and arrest all the thugs and mafia leaders.

Batman watches this atop a gargoyle, and then sees the bat signal light up in the sky.

Once he gets there, he sees Two-Face, with his blood soaked suit, looking over the city. Batman drops down behind him.

"Harvey..." Batman starts.

Gordon comes up to the roof.

"Harvey, dear God, what's happened to you?" Gordon asks.

 _ **"I've killed each one of the major mobsters in Gotham. I did what needed to be done."**_

"Harvey, we made a deal that we would not break any rules. You said you wouldn't kill. You are not a murderer!" Gordon says.

 _ **"That was Harvey Dent. This is Two-Face."**_

"Your father's abuse gave you split personality disorder. When Joker scarred you, it brought out that other personality." Batman concludes.

 _ **"I use the coin because that's what my father did to me. Why should anyone else deserve more of a chance than me? Plus, being innocent, guilty, in this town, it can be decided like a flip of a coin."**_

"Harvey, why'd you kill them?" Gordon asks.

 ** _"Because the justice system doesn't work. It's too corrupt. Filled with organized crime. The only way I could free Gotham from organized crime was with murder. After I killed them all, I was going to stop."_**

"You were the one who turned in the location on the mafia leaders. And you sent your men there because you knew they would get arrested. You gave up your gang." Batman says.

"Harvey, you've abandoned everything you believed in!" Gordon says.

...

 _"Not everything."_

Gordon and Batman look at each other.

 _"Arrest me, Jimbo. We'll see how law and order treat Harvey Dent. With no corruption."_

Gordon places cuffs on his hands.

Later that night, Gordon walks back out onto the rooftop.

He sighs.

"Was it worth it?" Batman asks.

Gordon looks at Batman.

"What?" Gordon asks.

"The deal. The deal we made. What it cost us. Was it worth it?"

"If you're asking me if the good guys won, yes, the good guys won."

Gordon turns. Batman disappears.

"But I won't know if it was worth it for a very long time."

 **One year ago, me, Harvey Dent, and Captain Gordon made a deal. We said that we would take down organized crime together. One year later, on the same date, Two-Face turned himself in. We had won the war, but we lost Harvey Dent.**

Two-Face sits in his cell in Arkham with a straightjacket, lost in thought.

 _ **"Gilda..."**_ He says and drags out the name.

Bruce stares at the computer screen as Selina goes up behind him.

"You okay?" She asks.

"...yes. It's been a long year. But all organized crime in Gotham has been defeated." Bruce says.

"Are you still carrying on your crusade?"

"Yeah. Gotham needs the Batman."

"Good. Because I'm not giving up 'Catwoman.'"

Gilda packs her boxes in her home and leaves the house.

"Harvey..." She whispers, before placing her boxes in the moving van, and stepping into a cab, leaving Gotham forever.

Batman walks up to Robin in the Batcave.

"Are you sure you want to keep the red?" Batman asks.

"Yeah."

"And the codename: 'Robin?'"

"I'm keeping it."

"So you're ready?"

"Definetly. Now come on, we've got a lot of crime to stop."

"Batman and Robin."

 **When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed. I made a promise on their graves to fight the same evil that took their lives. That promise remains unchanged. Now, however...**

 **...I am no longer alone.**

 **The Batman**

 **VHH BRX QHAW WLPH, VDPH EDW WLPH, VDPH EDW FKDQQHO!**


End file.
